Medallions
by Demitrye
Summary: Em um mundo com diversas raças e muitas guerras, os humanos sofrem por sua fraqueza. Para proteger seu povo a deusa dos humanos se sacrificou para oferecer seus poderes, na forma de 100 medalhões com habilidades diferentes. E assim começa uma grande saga
1. Capítulo 1  Os Dois Viajantes

**Intro**

Gaya, um mundo com diversas raças e muitas guerras, onde os humanos eram a minoria e também os mais fracos, fazendo com que beirassem a extinção. Para proteger seu povo a deusa Suryah se sacrificou para oferecer seus poderes, na forma de 100 medalhões. Cada medalhão possui uma habilidade diferente e um deles possui todas as habilidades, por isso era chamado de medalhão real. Os medalhões foram entregues àqueles cujo destino era ser um herói e eram passados de geração para geração. Durante 10 gerações os humanos lutaram e chegaram perto de ganhar a guerra, exterminando grande parte das raças malignas. Mas houve um erro no destino e alguém que não era destinado a ser um herói ganhou posse do medalhão real. Com isso uma nova era de terror se espalhou por toda Gaya, e até as raças bondosas foram exterminadas. O novo imperador era um ditador que matou grande parte dos heróis e ofereceu seus medalhões àqueles que lhe jurassem lealdade.

Aqueles que se recusaram a obedecer formaram uma rebelião, mas foram derrotados diante do poder devastador do imperador. Com um ultimo golpe um dos guerreiros conseguiu amaldiçoá-lo, fazendo com que seus poderes ficassem bloqueados por algum tempo. Após essa rebelião os guerreiros desistiram de matar o imperador, pois sua morte faria com que os medalhões ficassem sem poder algum, deixando os humanos indefesos novamente. Vinte anos se passaram após a rebelião, 90 dos 100 guerreiros são leais ao imperador, e um novo grupo de heróis começa a se formar.

**Capítulo 1 – Os dois viajantes**

Diante de um penhasco dois viajantes observam uma grande cidade no meio do deserto

Viajante 1 – Bem, nós chegamos

Viajante 2 – Agora sim as coisas começam a ficar interessantes

Viajante 1 – Você tem certeza de que há um rebelde aqui?

Viajante 2 – Hey, meu informante é confiável

Viajante 1 – Está bem, vamos até lá então

Ao chegarem à cidade, logo percebem uma grande quantidade de soldados

Viajante 2 – Viu só, eu falei que ele estaria aqui

Viajante 1 – Bem, e como você vai achá-lo? Perguntando aos guardas? Ele pode até já estar morto

Viajante 2 – Se ele perdeu para esses soldadinhos ele não merece entrar no meu grupo

Viajante 1 – Tem razão – *um sorriso maligno aparece em seu rosto

Um dos soldados ouve a conversa e relata a seu superior

Soldado: Mestre Iblis, senhor

Iblis – Eu ja percebi, vou mandar alguém para observá-los

Garota - Iblis-san, por que você não deixa que eu faça isso?

Iblis - Não Wendy, nós já temos nossa missão

Iblis - Além disso, seria um desperdício usar suas habilidades contra pequenos insetos

Wendy sorri

Viajante 1 - Estamos sendo seguidos há algum tempo, você deveria falar mais baixo sobre esses assuntos

Viajante 2 – Hehe, que venham, eles não tem chance contra nós

Viajante 1 – Você sabe que precisamos ser discretos

Viajante 2 – Hey, eles começaram

Viajante 1 apenas o encara

Viajante 2 – Tá bem, vou ficar quieto

Viajante 1 – Ótimo

Começa a escurecer

Viajante 2 - Que droga, todos os hotéis estão ocupados com esses malditos soldados

Todos começam a encará-lo

Viajante 2 – Hehe, foi mal

Homem – Olá bravos viajantes se vocês procuram estadia eu tenho um lugar

Viajante 2 – Sério? Finalmente, eu já estou cansando de dormir no chão

Viajante 1 – Vamos, eu preciso dormir logo

Os 2 viajantes seguem o homem até uma casa

Homem – Aqui está, fiquem a vontade, eu vou trazer comida

Viajante 2 – Nossa, que casa horrível, a cama é de pedra!

Viajante 1 – Ignore isso. E então, o que você sabe sobre o rebelde? *Uma sombra os observa

Viajante 2 – Bem... eu só sei que ele é líder de um grupo de ladrões...

Viajante 1 – E qual é o nome dele?

Viajante 2 – Não faço idéia, mas parece que os soldados chamam ele de Cão Vermelho

Viajante 1 – Bem, acho que isso é o suficiente para procurá-lo. Ah, parece que os soldados já desconfiam de nós

Viajante 2 – Como você sabe?

Viajante 1 – Há 3 espiões ouvindo nossa conversa

Viajante 2 – E só agora você me avisa!

Viajante 1 – Sinto muito, eu preciso dormir logo, minha sede está forte

Homem – Hmmm, então vocês nos perceberam

Sombras começam a se mover ao redor

Homem – Meu nome é Krom, eu sou um mercenário imperial e fui ordenado a investigar vocês dois

Mais dois homens saem das sombras

Krom – Então, vocês estão atrás do Cão Vermelho, hã? Estão atrás da recompensa?

Viajante 2 – Tem uma recomp... Quer dizer, sim é isso mesmo

Krom – Hm, eu não acredito em você, é mais seguro matá-los agora

Viajante 1 – É mesmo? Que bom que pensa assim *sorri

Viajante 2 – Kurt, deixe eles comigo, você chama muita atenção

Kurt – Então que seja rápido, minha sede está no limite

Viajante 2 – Sem problemas * começa a sorrir. E então, quem vai ser o primeiro

Krom – Homens, matem esses traidores

Rapidamente os dois mercenários correm em direção ao viajante com espadas em mão. Ambos atacam ao mesmo tempo e pulam de volta para trás

Um jato de sangue jorra dos dois mercenários

Krom – Isso é impossível, de onde você tirou essas armas?

O viajante aparece segurando 2 pequenas foices

Viajante 2 – Mágica *sorri

Krom – Quem são vocês?

Viajante 2 – Meu nome é Axel Stronghold, o homem que irá derrotar o imperador

Antes que possa gritar Krom é derrotado com apenas um golpe

Axel – Que vergonha, minha primeira batalha de verdade e eu nem cheguei a suar

Kurt – Não se preocupe, haverá muitas outras

Axel – Quanto mais melhor

Kurt – Bem, pelo jeito vamos ter que dormir no deserto de novo

Axel – Droga!

Após a batalha Iblis aparece e encontra os corpos dos mercenários

Iblis – Ora, então não eram meros insetos... Isso pode ser um incomodo

FIM


	2. Capítulo 2  O Cão Vermelho

**Capítulo 2 – O Cão Vermelho**

Apenas vozes

Homem – Por favor, não me mate

Homem 2 – Suas ações o levaram a esse fim

Homem – Eu imploro, me perdoe

Homem 2 – Perdão é para os inocentes

Ouve-se um grande estouro

Um homem aparece andando no deserto e chega a um pequeno acampamento

Garota – REDDIE VOCE VOLTOU! *pula e abraça o homem

"Reddie" – Vivi, eu só estive fora algumas horas

Vivi – Eu sei, mas você saiu sem me avisar, eu fiquei preocupada

"Reddie" – Me desculpe, mas se eu avisasse você teria me seguido

Vivi – HEHEHE, eu sei. Hey, pessoal, o Reddie voltou

Homem – E aí Jack, conseguiu?

"Reddie"/Jack – Sim, missão cumprida. *Joga um saco de dinheiro no chão

Homem – Então o Finny estava certo?

Jack – Em parte, o dinheiro está certo, mas havia 3 vezes mais guardas

Homem – Finny!

Finny – Que foi?

Homem – Mais uma vez suas informações estavam erradas

Finny – Ei, você acha que é fácil conseguir informações tão valiosas?

Homem – Voce colocou nosso chefe em perigo!

Finny – Claro, como se alguns soldados a mais pudessem derrotar o Cão Vermelho

Jack – Tudo bem Mohawk, deu tudo certo

Mohawk – Jack, você sabe que nosso grupo não pode perder você, você viu quantos soldados apareceram em Sadhara?

Jack – É, eu vi, mas não se preocupe, eu cuido deles

Mohawk – Você precisa ser mais responsável Jack, você é o líder

Jack – Eu sei disso...

Mohawk – Bem, foi uma missão bem sucedida, vamos comemorar

Vivi – Yay!

Á noite

Homem – Jack

Jack – O que foi Niño?

Niño – Eu encontrei isso na cidade - *Mostra um cartaz de procurado

Jack – Nossa, parece que minha recompensa aumentou de novo

Niño – Dizem que há alguns membros dos Seeks em Sadhara e estão atrás de você

Vivi – Ninguem pode derrotar o Reddie, ele é o guerreiro mais forte de toda a Gaya

Niño – É sério Jack, temos que tomar cuidado agora, eles já sabem que você possui um medalhão

Jack – Os Seeks são peixes pequenos comparados àquele que eu pretendo matar

Finny chega correndo, Mohawk aparece atrás dele

Finny – Chefe, acabei de receber uma informação ótima

Jack – O que?

Finny – Daqui a uma hora vai chegar um carregamento de armas para os soldados imperiais em Sadhara

Mohawk – E como isso pode ser bom?

Finny – Simples, se nós impedirmos o carregamento de armas, vamos ter uma grande vantagem sobre os soldados

Jack – Ele tem razão, vamos

Mohawk – Essa missão tem que ser discreta, vamos apenas eu Jack, Finny e Niño

Vivi – Hey, e por que eu não posso ir?

Finny – Porque ele disse que tem que ser discreta

Vivi – Eu posso ser discreta, não é Reddie?

Jack – Deixem ela ir, ela vai nos seguir de qualquer jeito

Vivi – Yay, valeu Reddie!

Tres grandes carroças aparecem na estrada, com vários guardas ao redor

Finny – Aí está, vamos ver... 3 carroças cada uma com 8 guardas, são só 25 guardas!

Jack – 24, gênio

Mohawk – Isso está meio suspeito, uma entrega de armas no meio da noite com pouca segurança, acho que pode ser uma armadilha

Vivi – Só tem um jeito de descobrir

Mohawk – Vivi não!

Vivi aparece na frente dos soldados

Soldado – Saia da frente garota, essa é uma carga muito importante

Vivi – Eu sei *sorri

Vivi saca 2 pistolas e começa atirar. Antes que possam reagir, 5 soldados caem no chão

Soldado – Eu conheço essa garota, ela é Vivi, the Kid. Ataquem!

Tres soldados partem para cima, mas uma explosão os impede de prosseguir

Jack – Hey, vocês tem algo pior para se preocuparem

Soldados – É o Cão Vermelho, soar o alerta!

Mohawk – Alerta? Droga era mesmo uma armadilha!

Niño – Se preparem, devem aparecer muitos soldados

De dentro das carroças saem vários soldados, fortemente armados

Jack – Droga, isso vai ser um problema, não parem de atacar!

Niño dispara com sua bazuca, fazendo uma cortina de fumaça. Enquanto Finny prepara bombas ao redor dos soldados

Finny – Fogo!

Uma grande explosão derruba cerca de 10 soldados

Mohawk parte para o ataque com seus tacapes, enquanto Jack, com sua Shotgun e Vivi com suas pistolas atacam de média distancia

Os soldados começam a cair um por um

Finny – Haha, vocês acharam mesmo que poderiam derrotar os Cães Selvagens?

Voz nas sombras – Eu acho que sim

Finny – O qu.. Ahhh...

Niño – Finny, o que houve... hã? *Uma grande sombra aparece

Mohawk – Jack, cuidado são os Seeks!

Iblis – Olá, Cão Vermelho

Fim


	3. Capítulo 3  Os Seeks

**Capítulo 3 – Os Seeks**

Jack – Voce é um dos Seeks?

Iblis – Exato, meu nome é Iblis e aquela é Wendy

Wendy aparece segurando Finny, que parece bastante ferido

Wendy – Olá!

Mohawk – Jack, cuidado, essa garota tem uma habilidade estranha!

Jack – Ela tem um medalhão, está no corpo dela. Esse cara também tem um, está no peito

Iblis – Voce tem bons olhos

Jack – Voce não faz idéia

Iblis – Essa não parece ser a habilidade do seu medalhão, o que é então?

Jack – Quer descobrir? Deixe meus amigos em paz e eu conto

Iblis – Sinto muito, mas eu também tenho ordens para destruir os Cães Selvagens

Jack observa Wendy enfurecido, Finny parece desacordado ou morto

Iblis – Como estou me sentindo bonzinho hoje, eu deixarei um de seus amigos fugir se você não reagir

Jack – Isso não será possível *Rapidamente Jack atira em Wendy

Wendy joga o corpo de Finny em direção ao tiro

Wendy – Haha, você matou seu amigo

Mohawk pega o corpo de Finny, não há nenhum ferimento a mais

Jack – Fujam

Mohawk – Jack, não podemos fazer isso

Jack – Vão logo, vocês vão apenas me atrapalhar

Niño – Vamos, nós não temos chances contra eles

Vivi – Reddie, por favor, não morra

Jack – CORRAM!

Iblis – Como se eu fosse permitir!

Iblis se transforma em uma nuvem de fumaça e impede a fuga

Iblis – Wendy, cuide do Cão Vermelho, eu mato os outros

Wendy – OK

Os braços de Wendy crescem de forma monstruosa

Jack – Entendi, o medalhão da transformação e o da fumaça.

Jack atira em Iblis

Iblis – Balas não fazem efeito em meu corpo

Jack – E quem falou em balas?

Os tiros de Jack começam a explodir dentro da fumaça de Iblis

Iblis – Ahhrg

Wendy – Iblis-san!

Jack – Agora, fujam!

O grupo de Jack consegue fugir. Wendy ataca Jack enfurecidamente

Jack consegue desviar dos ataques, mas a fumaça de Iblis prende seus pés, fazendo que um dos golpes o atinja

Iblis – O medalhão da explosão, essa me pegou de surpresa. Mas não importa agora, você não tem chance contra dois guerreiros

Jack, atordoado com o golpe se levanta

Jack – Vamos ver então

Jack começa a atirar em Iblis e Wendy. Wendy transforma seus braços em metal e se protege dos tiros, enquanto Iblis parte para cima de Jack com suas scimitarras

Iblis – Quero ver você desviar disso!

Uma nuvem de fumaça aparece bloqueando a visão de Jack. Ouve-se barulho de metal, seguido de uma explosão

A nuvem de fumaça desaparece e Wendy surge atacando Jack, que bloqueia o golpe com seu braço esquerdo

Wendy – Uma placa de metal não vai me impedir de quebrar seu braço

Jack – Mas vai me dar tempo para atirar em você *BANG!

Iblis e Wendy recuam, ambos com alguns ferimentos

Iblis – Voce é mais forte do que eu esperava, mas agora sim começa a luta

YO!

Axel aparece no meio da luta. Todos passam a encará-lo

Fim


	4. Capítulo 4  A Proposta de Axel

**Capítulo 4 – A proposta de Axel**

Wendy – Esse aí não é aquele cara suspeito que apareceu na cidade ontem?

Iblis – Parece que sim

Axel – Então você é o rebelde, hã? Você é bem forte, quer entrar no meu grupo?

Jack – Eu estou um pouco ocupado agora, e eu já tenho um grupo

Axel – Mas o meu grupo vai fazer muito mais que ficar roubando dinheiro do imperador

Iblis – Wendy, é melhor matar esse cara também

Wendy – Deixa ele comigo, você pega o Cão Vermelho

Axel – Wow, espera aí, eu só vim conversar com esse cara

Jack – Esse não é um bom momento

Axel – Então... se eu te ajudar a derrotar esses caras, você entra no meu grupo?

Jack – Não

Axel – Ótimo, vamos então

Jack – "Esse cara possui um medalhão. Não sei se é confiável, mas seria bom se ele conseguisse pelo menos atrasar um deles enquanto eu derroto o outro"

Wendy corre para cima de Axel e usa seus braços transformados como uma lâmina

Axel pula para trás e bloqueia o golpe com uma lança

Iblis – "De onde ele tirou essa arma?"

Jack acerta um soco em Iblis, com sua manopla na mão esquerda. Iblis é jogado para trás e vira fumaça

Iblis – Me pegou de surpresa, mas isso não foi o suficiente

Iblis forma uma coluna de fumaça e parte em direção a Jack. Jack é envolvido em um redemoinho de fumaça

Iblis – Esse é meu golpe especial, nem mesmo sua explosão poderá me atingir. Mas você não pode desviar de minhas lâminas

As scimitarras de Iblis começam a surgir de todos os lados ferindo Jack em várias partes

Wendy transforma seus pé e corre com velocidade atrás de Axel, que só consegue se defender

Axel – Caramba, você não cansa de atacar?

Wendy – A melhor defesa é o ataque!

Axel – Ah é? Então o melhor ataque é a defesa!

Wendy usa uma cauda para derrubar Axel

Axel – Ouch, hey isso está me incomodando

Wendy – Por que você não luta pra valer?

Axel – Não vou usar toda minha força contra uma garotinha

Wendy – E que tal contra um monstro?

Wendy transforma todo seu corpo em um grande monstro

Axel – Mas eu ainda sei que você é uma garotinha

Wendy ataca ferozmente e acerta Axel em cheio, jogando-o longe

Iblis – E então? Não se acha tão forte agora, não é? Mas por que você nem ao menos tenta atirar em mim?

Jack – Porque eu estava carregando um tiro especial para você

Iblis - O que ?

Jack atira para cima um grande disparo, que acerta o meio do redemoinho e se dispersa em vários pequenos disparos por toda a coluna de fumaça

Iblis – Ahhh

Iblis cai, muito ferido

Jack – E então? Não se acha tão forte agora, não é?

Wendy – Iblis-san!

Uma lança perfura o braço de Wendy

Axel – Hey, você acha que já me derrotou

Wendy se vira e vê Axel com 2 lanças nas mãos

Wendy – De onde você tira essas armas

Axel – Não importa de onde elas vem, mas sim para onde elas vão

Wendy – Hã?

Axel ataca Wendy, obrigando-a a se defender

Axel – Agora é a minha vez de atacar

Axel ataca diversas vezes fazendo com que Wendy recuasse

Wendy – Isso não é o suficiente para me causar algum dano

Axel - Talvez não pela frente

Wendy – O que?

Wendy é prensada contra uma rocha

Axel – Hora da mágica. FORGE!

A rocha se enche com lanças que perfuram as costas de Wendy

Wendy – Ahh...

Axel – Game over. HAHAHA, essa vai ser minha frase de impacto

Jack – Bom trabalho, agora é só finalizar

Jack aponta a arma para Iblis, que está imobilizado no chão

Fim


	5. Capítulo 5  O Adeus

**Capítulo 5 – O Adeus**

Iblis – Se você me matar, outros virão. Não há como escapar

Jack – Bem, eu não acho que isso seja realmente necessário, mas irei julgá-lo antes de te matar

Iblis – O que?

Os olhos de Jack começam a brilhar.

Jack – É, você não merece viver. Suas ações o levaram a esse fim

Jack atira, mas o corpo de Iblis desaparece

Voz – Meus parabéns, vocês derrotaram 2 Seeks

Jack – Quem é você?

Um ninja aparece carregando Iblis e Wendy

Ninja – Meu nome é Oni, faço parte do mesmo grupo que esses dois

Jack – Veio me enfrentar também?

Oni – Não, não. Eu só estava de olho neles. Eles não são tão fortes quanto pensam

Oni – Bem, mas saibam que vocês acabam de comprar briga com o esquadrão Mythos dos Seeks

Axel – E o que é Seeks?

Jack – É o grupo de caça do imperador, Seek 'n' Destroy

Oni – Isso mesmo, estaremos de olho em vocês. Nos veremos de novo *Desaparece

Axel – Cara estranho

Jack – E quem é você para dizer isso?

Axel – Meu nome é Axel Stronghold, eu sou aquele que irá derrotar o imperador!

Jack – Certo...

Axel – E então, vai entrar no meu grupo?

Jack – Eu já falei que eu já faço parte de um grupo

Axel – Sim, mas o meu vai ser melhor

Jack – Não, eles precisam de mim

Axel – Mas você ouviu o Sick, eles vão voltar atrás de você, se quer mesmo protegê-los, é melhor vir comigo

Jack – Eu nem te conheço

Axel – Bem, você sabe onde me encontrar. Eu vou te dar 1 dia para pensar na minha proposta

Jack – Eu não sei onde te encontrar

Axel - ...Aqui

Jack – Está bem, adeus

Axel – Vou te esperar

Jack volta ao acampamento

Todos – Jack/Reddie!

Jack – E aí

Mohawk – Incrível, você derrotou os dois?

Jack – Bem, eu tive uma ajuda

Niño – De quem?

Jack – Um cara estranho, Axel, ele queria que eu entrasse no grupo dele

Mohawk – E você aceitou?

Jack – Claro que não

Vivi – O Reddie nunca vai nos abandonar

Jack – Bem, preciso descansar. Amanhã a gente conversa

Mohawk – Descanse, Jack

No meio da noite

Mohawk – Não consegue dormir?

Jack – Não. Finny está bem?

Mohawk – Não, mas vai sobreviver

Jack – Otimo

...

Mohawk – Eles vão voltar, não é?

Jack – Provavelmente

Mohawk – Jack, eu não gostaria de dizer isso, mas sua presença aqui trará mais perigo para todo o grupo

Jack – Eu sei

Mohawk – Quem é esse Axel?

Jack – Eu não sei, ele disse que quer fazer um grupo e que irá derrotar o imperador

Mohawk – E você confia nele?

Jack – Ele não estava mentindo quando disse isso, eu saberia

Mohawk – Então por que não vai com ele?

Jack – Eu não quero abandonar vocês

Mohawk – Jack, isso vai ser o melhor para todos. Além disso você pode conseguir sua vingança

Jack - ...

Mohawk – Assuma a responsabilidade, você é o líder. Vá agora, será mais fácil

Ao amanhecer

Jack – Mohawk, Niño, protejam esse grupo, eu sei que vocês conseguem

Niño – Nós vamos continuar como nômades, assim o império não irá nos encontrar

Jack – Os seeks estão atrás de mim, então vocês não tem com o que se preocupar

Niño – Sem problemas

Jack – Então... adeus

Mohawk – Adeus Jack, boa sorte em sua jornada

Jack – Obrigado por tudo, espero que fiquem bem

Jack vai ao encontro de Axel.

Axel está dormindo no mesmo lugar onde ocorreu a luta

Jack – Hey, acorde

Axel – Hã... o que? Ah, é você

Jack – Sim, vamos logo

Axel – Hehe, eu sabia que viria

Jack – Me fale sobre seus planos no caminho

Axel – Planos?

Vivi aparece

Fim


	6. Capítulo 6  Traição

**Capítulo 6 – Traição**

Vivi – Voce prometeu Reddie

Jack – Vivi, sinto muito...

Vivi – Voce disse que nunca iria me abandonar

Jack – Eu estou fazendo o melhor para você

Vivi – Jack, eu nunca vou esquecer o dia em que nos conhecemos

"Flashback"

3 Anos atrás

Os cães selvagens chegam a uma vila devastada

Mohawk – Dizem que a vila inteira foi morta por um demônio

Jack – Um demônio, hã?

Niño – Jack, é melhor termos cuidado

Jack – Não se preocupe, eu não tenho medo de demônios

Uma garota ensangüentada aparece

Mohawk – Uma sobrevivente!

Niño – Rápido, temos que ajudá-la

Mohawk se aproxima e é atacado pela menina, que usa uma espada encharcada de sangue

Mohawk – Ouch, essa menina não é normal

Jack – Acho que encontramos o demônio

A menina parte para cima de Jack

Jack desvia e derruba a menina. Com um tiro ela é desarmada e em seguida nocauteada

A menina acorda, já limpa e amarrada

Jack – Desculpe por isso, mas você é bem perigosa

Menina - ...

Jack – Voce tem um nome?

Menina - ...

Jack – Bem, o meu é Jack, mas alguns me chamam de Cão Vermelho

Menina - ...Vivi

Jack – Vivi, por que você atacou os habitantes dessa vila?

Vivi - ...

Jack – você não quer falar sobre isso

Vivi – Não...

Jack – Sabe, meus olhos possuem um dom especial, eu posso ver o passado das pessoas com ele, se importa se eu der uma olhada no seu?

Vivi – Voce não vai gostar do que irá ver

Jack – Acredite, eu já vi muitas coisas ruins

Vivi – Está bem

Os olhos de Jack começam a brilhar

Jack descobre que a menina é na verdade neta de um demônio, e por esse motivo todos da vila a odiavam. Seus pais foram mortos pelo império e teve que sobreviver roubando nas ruas. Um dia a vila se revoltou e pôs fogo em sua casa. No dia seguinte, Vivi roubou uma espada de um guarda e matou todos da vila enquanto dormiam

Vivi – Me desculpe, eu não sabia o que fazer

Jack – Não se preocupe, você é inocente

Vivi – O que eu faço agora?

Jack – Venha comigo, estou montando um grupo. Assim você pode se vingar do império que matou seus pais.

Jack desamarra Vivi

Vivi – Obrigada

Jack – Pegue *Entrega 2 pistolas

Vivi – Por que você esta me dando isso?

Jack – Assim você nunca mais ficará coberta de sangue

Vivi chora

Vivi – Promete que não irá me abandonar?

Jack – Eu prometo

"Fim do flashback"

Jack – Vivi, sua segurança é mais importante que uma promessa

Axel – Zzzzz...

Jack – Eu prometo que quando tudo acabar eu volto para o grupo

Mohawk aparece correndo

Mohawk – Jack... Me perdoe, ela escapou sem que a víssemos

Vivi – Eu não vou embora!

Jack nocauteia Vivi

Jack - ... Adeus, Vivi

Mohawk – Eu vou levá-la de volta, ela não voltará a incomodar

Jack – Está bem

Axel – E aí. Já podemos ir?

Jack – Sim, vamos

Fim


	7. Capítulo 7  Próximo Objetivo

**Capítulo 7 – Próximo objetivo**

Jack – Então você não tem nenhum plano?

Axel – Bem, eu vou seguindo meu informante para encontrar mais rebeldes e formar um grupo forte. Quando o grupo estiver grande nós atacaremos o imperador

Jack – Isso é ridículo, quanto tempo você acha que levaria para formar um exército grande o suficiente para enfrentar o imperador?

Axel – Hey, qualidade é melhor que quantidade

Jack – Mas o imperador tem os dois!

Axel - ... Mas o meu grupo vai ser melhor

Jack - ... Que seja, quantas pessoas seu grupo tem agora?

Axel – Vamos ver... eu, você, o Kurt, meu informante secreto e a Krist

Uma mulher aparece ao lado de Axel

Krist – Já disse que não estou no seu grupo

Axel – Ah, eu sei que você vai entrar logo

Jack olha espantado para a mulher

Jack – Essa mulher está no seu grupo?

Axel – Claro, ela me ama

Axel cai no chão

Krist – Insolente...

Axel – Ok, foi mal... mas por que veio aqui?

Krist – Seu informante me pediu para entregar isso *entrega uma carta

Axel – Beleza,devem ser boas notícias

Krist – Te vejo em breve *some com um flash de luz

Jack – Essa mulher não é perigosa?

Axel – Não, ela é meio que neutra, mas é minha amiga

Jack – OK... se você diz. E quais são as novas informações?

Axel – Deixa eu ver... Hmmm.. parece que esse aqui é bem forte

Jack – Mais um candidato para o grupo?

Axel – Sim, parece que ele é um traidor recente, que atacou o imperador à alguns meses

Jack – O guerreiro do fogo?

Axel – Como você sabe?

Jack – Bem, foi um caso que chamou a atenção de todo mundo

Axel – Então, parece que ele está perto daqui, na fronteira de Terran com o continente Central

Jack – Precisamos tomar cuidado com esse aí, ele era um dos guerreiros mais fortes do imperador, um dos 10 elementais

Axel – Ótimo, se ele vier com a gente estaremos na vantagem

Jack – Não exatamente...

Axel – Bem, chegamos ao meu acampamento, aquele ali dormindo é o Kurt

Jack olha espantado para Kurt

Jack – A Espada do Caos está no seu grupo!

Axel – Sim, meu grupo é maneiro

Jack – "Se ele continuar juntando guerreiros desse nível, talvez sua idéia não seja loucura"

Axel – E aí, vamos embora? KURT ACORDA!

Kurt – Eu estou acordado, então conseguiu convencê-lo?

Axel – Sim, esse aqui é o... o... Lobo Azul

Jack – Cão Vermelho, e meu nome é Jack. Jack Sephiroth

Kurt – Hmmm, você parece estar apto a entrar nesse grupo, mas farei um pequeno teste

Jack – O que?

Kurt parte para cima de Jack com sua espada

Jack consegue se defender por pouco do ataque, e rapidamente toma distancia e saca sua arma.

Jack – Então, esse é o seu teste? Interessante

Kurt – Fale menos e lute mais

Kurt faz uma investida e Jack atira várias vezes. Kurt usa sua espada para abrir caminho. Ao se aproximar Jack segura a espada de Kurt com sua manopla

Kurt – Usar seu medalhão na arma é algo perigoso, caso você seja desarmado ficará inutil

Kurt puxa sua espada e em um golpe rápido desarma Jack.

Kurt – E agora, o que vai fazer?

Kurt ataca novamente, Jack desvia e tenta atacar com sua mão direita. Kurt se esquiva e ouve-se uma explosão

Kurt – Entendo, seu medalhão não estava na arma, está no seu braço direito

Jack – Exatamente

Kurt – Sua armadura indica que sabe lutar corpo a corpo

Jack – É bom estar preparado para uma luta desarmada

Kurt – Ótimo, você passou no teste

Kurt rapidamente aparece atrás de Jack com a espada em seu pescoço

Kurt – Mas você ainda tem muito a aprender

Fim


	8. Capítulo 8  Hierarquia

**Capítulo 8 – Hierarquia**

Enquanto caminham até o próximo destino, Axel e Jack conversam

Axel – Então um guerreiro Elemental é mais forte que um Seek?

Jack – Sim. Existem vários grupos a serviço do imperador, e os 10 elementais é o mais poderoso

Axel – Isso faz sentido

Jack – Além disso há o Conselho dos 7, que comanda todas as tropas. Esses são os mais perigosos de todos os guerreiros imperiais

Axel – Quer dizer que os Seeks são os mais fracos?

Jack – Entre os grupos sim

Axel – Ahh isso me deixa aliviado, aqueles 2 que nós enfrentamos eram muito fracos

Jack – Temos que ter cuidado até com os mais fracos. Não se sabe que tipo de habilidade os outros membros possuem

Axel – Já entendi

Kurt – Vamos parar por aqui, preciso dormir

Jack – Mas você acabou de acordar

Kurt – Escute bem, se eu não dormir a cada 4 horas coisas terríveis podem acontecer *sorri

Axel – É... eu me lembro da ultima vez *Começa a tremer

Jack – Está bem... Mas durma logo, não sabemos por quanto tempo o guerreiro do fogo ficará no mesmo lugar

Kurt – Farei o possível

Kurt senta em uma árvore e começa a dormir

Jack – Então... qual é o nome do nosso alvo?

Axel – Deixa eu ver... Alystar, a Estrela Flamejante

Jack – Que nome chamativo, se não fosse um Gurreiro Elemental eu diria que é apenas um garotinho mimado que se acha forte

Axel – Hahaha, você se irrita muito facilmente

Jack – Voce me irrita muito facilmente... Será que alguém nesse grupo não vai ser irritante?

Axel – Quem sabe...

2 horas depois

Jack – Vamos logo, estamos muito atrasados

Kurt – Voce prefere ficar atrasado ou morto?

Axel – Ok, vamos brigar depois de encontrar esse cara

Os 3 chegam até a cidade apontada pelo informante

Axel – Cresya, bem essa é a cidade. E agora?

Kurt – Deve ser fácil de encontrar alguém tão famoso

Jack – Ele pode estar disfarçado

Kurt – Bem, vamos entrar e descobrir

Axel – Que tal aquele bar?

Axel aponta para um enorme bar no meio da cidade

Jack – Acho que ele não seria idiota o suficiente para ir a um lugar tão chamativo

É ISSO AÍ GAROTAS, É TUDO POR CONTA DA ESTRELA FLAMEJANTE

Jack - ..

Axel – Como estava dizendo?

Jack – Ótimo, ficarei cercado com 2 idiotas e um psicopata

Axel – Hey, o Kurt não é idiota, ele só é meio caladão

Jack põe a mão na cabeça

Kurt – Bem, acho que já o encontramos. Vou entrar e dar uma olhada, vocês esperem aqui

Jack – Está bem

Axel – Hey, eu ouvi ele dizer que tem garotas aí, eu vou com você!

Axel e Kurt entram no bar. Jack espera do lado de fora

Kurt – É aquele ali. Vamos ficar de olho para ver o que irá fazer, entendeu?

Kurt olha para o lado, mas Axel não está mais lá

Axel – Vamos lá garotas um brinde à estrela flamejante!

Kurt – Eu devia imaginar...

Axel e Alystar começam a brindar. Kurt sai do bar

Jack – E aí?

Kurt – Bem... Axel fez amizade com ele. Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece

Fim


	9. Capítulo 9  A Estrela Flamejante

**Capítulo 9 – A Estrela Flamejante**

Kurt e Jack esperam do lado de fora do bar. Após 2 horas Axel e Alystar saem

Axel – Hahaha, cara você é demais

Alystar – Não não, você é demais

Axel – E aí galera, esse é o Alystar *cochicha – Ele é demais

Alystar – Yo, beleza?

Jack – Pode explicar o que está acontecendo? Voce falou com ele sobre o grupo?

Alystar – Que grupo?

Jack põe a mão na cabeça

Kurt – Está bem, fale agora então

Axel – Ah sim, hey quer entrar no meu grupo?

Alystar – E o que vocês fazem?

Axel – Nós vamos derrotar o imperador!

Alystar fica com o olhar sério

Alystar – O que? Voces estão loucos? Sabem quem eu sou?

Axel – Sim, você é um traidor do império

Alystar – Traidor? Não, eu sou o guerreiro Elemental do Fogo,

Jack – O mundo inteiro sabe que você é um traidor. Você é procurado e a recompensa por sua cabeça é gigantesca

Alystar – Voces não sabem o que dizem, eu vou embora

Alystar vai em direção a um hotel

Jack – Devemos segui-lo?

Kurt – Deixe-o ir, temos que descobrir o que aconteceu para ele estar assim

Alystar chega ao hotel

Alystar – Hey, me arranje um quarto e põe na conta do império

O empregado olha espantado

Empregado – Si.. sim senhor, tome suas chaves

Alystar – Valeu até mais

O empregado corre e avisa os soldados imperiais

Jack – Seu informante não sabe nada sobre isso?

Axel – Eu não entro em contato com ele, para evitar que o descubram

Jack – Certo... Como poderemos descobrir o que aconteceu?

Kurt – Temos que conversar com o guerreiro do fogo. Vamos esperar até amanhã

Axel – Vamos para o hotel onde ele está, assim fica mais fácil

Ao tentar entrar no hotel soldados imperiais os impedem

Soldado – Se afastem, um criminoso procurado está nesse hotel e guerreiros imperiais estão a caminho para levá-lo

Kurt – Isso vai ser um problema. Deixem eles comigo

Kurt saca sua espada e derruba os dois soldados que guardam a entrada do hotel.

Kurt - Eu guardo a entrada e vocês vão falar com Alystar

Jack – Voce vai ficar bem sozinho? Muitos soldados estão a caminho

Kurt – Eu estou acordado a mais de 4 horas, é bom que vocês não voltem aqui* sorri

Axel – Entendi, vamos *Corre

Axel e Jack correm procurando Alystar em todos os quartos

Ao abrir uma das portas Axel é atacado por Alystar que chega chutando a entrada. Axel é jogado contra a parede

Axel – Ouch, por que fez isso?

Alystar – O que vocês fazem aqui?

Jack – Precisamos fugir, você esta em perigo

Alystar – Perigo? Eu?

Axel – Sim, não importa o que aconteceu, mas você está sendo acusado de traição. Temos que sair daqui

Alystar – Como eu posso saber que vocês falam a verdade?

Sons de espadas e pessoas gritando são ouvidos vindo da entrada

Jack – Vamos sair e então conversamos

Axel – Confie em nós

Alystar – Primeiro eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo

Voz – Ora ora, parece que vocês estão arranjando mais trabalho, não é?

Axel – Voce de novo, Ozzy

Oni – É Oni. Bem, mas vocês estão apenas facilitando nosso trabalho, quanto mais traidores pegarmos de uma vez, melhor

Alystar – Voce... é um dos Seeks não é?

Oni – Exatamente.

Alystar – Então eu realmente sou um traidor, hã?

Oni – E você ainda tem duvidas, depois do que fez?

Alystar tenta dar um soco, mas Oni desaparece

Oni – Eu estou apenas observando, logo outros chegarão. Esses sim vocês terão de enfrentar. Até mais, traidores *Desaparece

Alystar – Voces tinham razão. Temos que sair daqui

Jack – Vamos sair pela janela

Alystar – Mas eu ouvi vários soldados lá fora

Axel – O Kurt deve ter cuidado deles

Ao pularem pela janela, Kurt aparece bastante ensangüentado e desmaia na frente deles

Alystar – Essa não, ele está ferido!

Axel – Eu não acho que esse sangue é dele

Ao olharem para a frente do hotel os 3 veem uma grande quantidade de corpos de soldados

Kurt – Zzzzz

Axel – Ótimo ele está dormindo, vamos

Fim


	10. Capítulo 10  Fuga

**Capítulo 10 – Fuga**

Alystar carrega Kurt, enquanto tentam fugir da cidade sem serem percebidos pelos soldados

Axel – De onde vieram tantos soldados?

Jack – Eles estão atrás do guerreiro do fogo

Alystar – Hey, eu tenho nome. Eu sou Alystar Volcano

Jack – Que seja, temos sair logo, vocês ouviram o Oni há guerreiros vindo para cá

Axel – Eu não tenho medo de ninguém

Jack – Eu pensei que você precisasse de discrição para seu plano

Axel – Tá bem, vamos fugir então

Ao se aproximarem da saída 5 soldados aparecem guardando o portão

Axel – Vai ser fácil passar por eles

Os soldados começam a abrir o portão

Alystar – Wow, eles estão até facilitando pra gente, vamos lá

Jack segura Alystar

Jack – Esperem, eu acho que tem alguém chegando

Duas pessoas entram pelo portão

Soldados – Sejam bem vindos senhores

Guerreiro 1 – Não há tempo para conversa. Onde está o Verräter?

Soldado – Ele está em um hotel, nossos homens estão de guarda.

Guerreiro 1 – Ótimo, nós cuidaremos dele

Alystar – Essa não...

Jack – O que foi?

Alystar – Eles mandaram alguém bem perigoso atrás de mim

Jack – Quem é ele?

Alystar – Aquele é Hans Schutzstaffel, líder do Esquadrão de Captura, Tortura e Execução e um membro do Conselho dos 7

Jack – Isso vai ser um problema. Axel, temos que arranjar outra saída... Axel?

Axel aparece na frente de Hans

Axel – Hey, você me parece bem forte, que tal uma luta?

Hans – E quem é você?

Axel – Eu sou Axel Stronghold, o homem que irá... BANG!

Jack atira na frente de Axel, formando uma nuvem de poeira

Alystar corre e puxa Axel. Kurt se levanta

Jack – Kurt, não há tempo para explicações, temos que correr

Kurt – Eu ouvi tudo. Vamos nos separar

Jack - Está bem, nos encontramos ao sul da cidade em uma hora

Alystar passa correndo junto com Axel

Alystar – Ok, vamos

Guerreiro 2 – Herr Hans

Hans – Sim, Helena?

Helena – Eles não me parecem tão fortes, por que não deixamos outros cuidarem disso?

Hans – Se eles estiverem com o guerreiro do fogo, temos que segui-los

Helena – Herr Hans não precisa sujar suas mão aqui, deixe que eu cuido disso

Hans – Está bem, pode ir. Eu vou voltar para a base

Helena – Entendido *Começa a correr

Alystar – Voce está louco, aquele cara ia te matar!

Axel – Não se eu o matasse primeiro!

Alystar – Agora não é hora para isso, temos que correr

Axel – Ok

Alystar e Axel conseguem sair da cidade

Alystar – Ufa... agora é só ir para o sul e esperar

Helena aparece na frente dos dois

Helena – Hallo, Verrater

Fim


	11. Capítulo 11  Fraqueza

**Capítulo 11 - Fraqueza**

Alystar – AHHH. De onde você surgiu?

Axel – E ela, posso enfrentar?

Alystar – É muito perigoso, deixe ela comigo

Axel – Hey, isso não é justo

Alystar corre e ataca Helena com uma série de chutes. Helena desvia

Helena – Isso é tudo?

Alystar fica espantado

Alystar – O que está havendo?

Axel – Hey, eu pensei que você fosse mais forte

Alystar – Espere, agora eu vou com tudo

Alystar começa a esquentar e uma leve chama aparece em suas mãos e pés

Alystar – Não é possível... por que eu estou tão fraco!

Helena – Isso foi rührend. Morra enquanto ainda tem um pouco de orgulho

Helena ataca Alystar com seu bumerangue em forma de suástica, fazendo um grande corte em seu peito

Alystar – Ahhh. *desmaia

Axel – Wow, eu pensei que ele era forte

Helena – Agora é sua vez

Helena parte para cima de Axel, mas um flash de luz aparece em sua frente e bloqueia seu golpe

Helena – O que voce faz aqui?

Krist – Sua missão não inclui ele

Helena – Isso não importa, ele vai ser um bonus

Helena ataca Krist

Krist – Fuja Axel

Axel – Hey, eu não preciso de sua ajuda

Krist – Não estou te ajudando estou apenas mantendo a ordem

Axel – Droga, ninguém deixa eu me divertir

Axel vai embora carregando Alystar

1 hora depois

Todos chegam ao local combinado

Kurt – O que houve? *olha para Alystar

Axel – Uma mulher apareceu e acabou com ele

Jack – Eu pensei que ele era forte

Alystar – Eu era...

Todos olham para Alystar

Alystar – Por algum motivo eu perdi minha força

Jack – Hmm, então pelo que parece, voce perdeu sua memória e sua força

Alystar – Acho que sim...

Axel – Hey, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Alystar – O que?

Axel – Sabe... todos os soldados e guerreiros do imperador, tirando 1 ou 2, são maus. Mas voce não me parece

Jack – Isso não foi uma pergunta

Alystar – Eu odeio o imperador. O único motivo para eu seguir suas ordens é que assim eu posso proteger o meu povo e minha irmã

Jack – Entendo, voce tentava proteger Igneun

Alystar – Sim, assim como meu pai fez antes de mim. Eu sou um dos poucos guerreiros que mantem a linhagem

Axel – Então... o que vai fazer agora?

Alystar – Eu não sei...

Axel – Entre para meu grupo, voce ja é procurado mesmo

Alystar –Eu preciso saber como está minha irmã...

Jack – Onde ela está?

Alystar – Provavelmente em Aldheram

Kurt – Aldheram fica no continente central, próximo ao norte. Por que ela mora tão longe?

Alystar - É uma longa história

Axel – Então vamos atrás dela

Alystar – Voces fariam isso por mim?

Kurt – Com uma condição

Alystar – O que?

Kurt – Fique mais forte

Fim


	12. Capítulo 12  Amnésia

**Capítulo 12 – Amnésia**

Helena volta para a base e encontra Hans

Hans – Como foi sua missão, Fraulein?

Helena – Estava indo bem, mas apareceu um incomodo

Hans – Um incomodo, hã?

Helena – Kristabella

Hans – Entendo. Então o Verrater fugiu?

Helena – Ya, mas não precisamos nos preocupar, ele perdeu suas habilidades

Hans – Provavelmente seu desgaste foi grande... bem, então vamos mandar outro esquadrão continuar a missão

Helena – O Verrater entrou em um grupo que já está sendo perseguido pelo Mythos

Hans – Ótimo, alguns Seeks devem ser o suficiente. Irei levar essas informações ao conselho

Hans sai

Axel – Então... você não se lembra de nada?

Alystar – Eu acordei ontem no deserto, mas não sabia que tinham se passado 6 meses

Jack – Qual é a ultima coisa que você se lembra?

Alystar – Eu acho que fui convocado para alguma coisa... não lembro o que aconteceu depois. Eu realmente ataquei o imperador?

Jack – Sim, isso foi comentado por toda a Gaya

Alystar – Entendo...

Jack – Voce pode estar fraco por ter ficado 6 meses sem treinar

Alystar – É... pode ser

Axel – Ok, tudo está resolvido. Vamos para o continente Central!

Jack – Na verdade, seria melhor evitar as cidades com mais soldados. Teremos que dar a volta

Alystar – Tem razão, vamos para Silvae, passamos por Trevan e aí entramos no Central

Axel – Tudo bem, vamos então

O novo grupo parte rumo a Silvae

Enquanto isso, em Sadhara

Iblis – Malditos, o Cão Vermelho e seus aliados conseguiram escapar

Wendy – Iblis-san, fique calmo, eles não devem estar muito longe

Oni aparece

Oni – Na verdade eles estão um pouco longe

Iblis – Oni, o que você faz aqui?

Oni – Temos novas ordens

Iblis – Mas ainda não terminamos nossa missão

Oni – Sim, sua missão foi levemente alterada

Wendy – O que temos que fazer agora?

Oni – O Cão Vermelho se separou de seu grupo, mas entrou em outro

Iblis – Então precisamos derrotar esse novo grupo?

Oni – Exato, mas será um pouco mais complicado, por isso todos os membros do Mythos foram convocados para essa missão

Wendy – Esse grupo é tão perigoso assim?

Oni – Alem dos 2 para os quais vocês foram derrotados, há também a Estrela Flamejante e mais um membro desconhecido

Iblis – A Estrela Flamejante?

Oni – É uma longa história, mas não se preocupe, ele está sem suas habilidades

Iblis – Certo e para onde devemos ir?

Oni – Vamos para Silvae

Wendy – E onde nos encontraremos com os outros?

Oni – Eles já estão aqui

Duas pessoas entram no quarto

Iblis – Exu-sama, é uma honra vê-lo novemente

Wendy – Hel-chan há quanto tempo

Exu - Se aprontem, não temos tempo a perder

Hel – Falaremos sobre os detalhes no caminho

Oni – Que comece a caçada

Fim


	13. Capítulo 13  A Dama de Ferro

**Capítulo 13 – A Dama de Ferro**

Depois de um longo caminho, a paisagem muda e os desertos se transformam em florestas

Axel – Finalmente um pouco de sombra... eu não agüentava mais

Alystar – Qual é, quanto mais quente melhor

Axel – Hey, eu não estou acostumado com essas temperaturas extremas

Alystar – De onde você é?

Axel – Eu sou luxan

Alystar – Bem, acho que está claro que eu sou ignean. E vocês?

Jack – Terran

Kurt – Metalan

Alystar – Wow, somos um grupo bem diversificado. Só falta uma mulher

Axel – É, já encheu o saco ficar rodeado de homens

Jack – E quanto a Krist?

Axel – Ela quase não aparece

Kurt – Chega de conversa, temos que chegar a uma cidade logo

Axel – Eu acho que já estou vendo uma

Uma cidade aparece ao longe

Ao chegarem perto percebem que se trata de uma grande cidade

Alystar – Chegamos a Verdenia

Jack – Hmm, as cidades desse continente são bem diferentes...

Axel – Voce nunca saiu de Terran?

Jack – Não

Kurt – Vamos ver se as camas são boas, eu preciso dormir

Alystar – Eu vou dar uma volta

Axel – Eu vou também, e você Jack?

Jack – Vou procurar informações

Axel – Está bem, nos encontramos no hotel

Jack se afasta e chega a um mural. Há uma foto de Alystar pregada. Jack a remove

Ouve-se uma conversa

Homem – Voce viu? Aconteceu de novo

Homem 2 – O que?

Homem – A Dama de Ferro atacou

Homem 2 – Quantos foram dessa vez?

Homem – Cerca de 15 soldados

Homem 2 – Ótimo, assim nossa cidade fica livre desses incômodos

Jack encontra um cartaz de procurado de uma figura encapuzada, dizendo Procura-se Dama de Ferro, recompensa 10000 peças de ouro

Jack – "A mesma recompensa que a minha, talvez seja alguém interessante"

Axel e Alystar entram em um bar. Após algum tempo ouvem uma conversa

Homem – Um brinde a Dama de Ferro, que deixa nossa cidade livre do império

Todos erguem os copos e começam a brindar

Homem – E que venham todos os guerreiros do imperador, ninguém passa pelo vale da morte!

Todos brindam novamente

Alystar – E então? Vamos investigar?

Axel – Parece que temos mais um candidato ao grupo

Ao saírem Axel e Alystar encontram Jack

Axel – Hey temos novas informações

Jack –É sobre a Dama de Ferro?

Alystar – Como sabe?

Jack – A cidade inteira está comentando. Parece que ela ataca no vale da morte, que fica do outro lado da cidade

Axel – Vamos até lá então!

O grupo chega ao vale

Alystar – Não seria melhor se o Kurt estivesse aqui?

Jack – Por que? Está com medo?

Alystar – N.. Não. É só por precaução

Uma lamina passa rente ao rosto de Alystar.

Voz – Guerreiros do imperador, preparem-se para morrer!

Fim


	14. Capítulo 14 A Assassina de Coração Frio

**Capítulo 14 – A assassina de coração frio**

Axel – Hey, espera um pouco a gente só veio conversar

Jack – E não somos guerreiros imperiais

Dama de Ferro – Eu posso ver que todos possuem medalhões

Jack – E pelo jeito você também

Dama de Ferro – Eu tenho meus motivos

Uma lamina é atirada em direção a Jack. Jack atira e a explode

Dama de Ferro – Como eu esperava, vocês realmente possuem medalhões

Alystar – Então você estava blefando!

Jack – Parabéns gênio. Por que você não aparece, seus ataques furtivos não estão funcionando

Uma figura encapuzada sai do meio da floresta

Dama de Ferro – Minha intenção não era matá-los, eu estava apenas testando suas habilidades

Axel – Por que você não atirou em mim?

Dama de Ferro – Eu pensei que você fosse o mais fraco

Axel – O QUE? Deixem que eu acabo com ela

Axel parte em direção à ela. Um tridente aparece em sua mão

Axel começa a desferir golpes, mas a Dama defende com laminas que saem de suas luvas

Dama – É, parece que você tem um certo potencial

Axel – Voce não faz idéia

Dama – Mas não é o suficiente

As laminas em suas mãos começam a vibrar e destroem o tridente de Axel

Axel – Wow, como você fez isso?

Jack – Vibrações sonoras, ela possui o medalhão do som

Dama – Bem observado, mas agora é tarde

A Dama de Ferro começa a desferir golpes contra Axel

Axel – Bem, parece que terei que usar uma de minhas técnicas especiais

Alystar – Voce tem técnicas especiais?

Axel – É claro

Jack – Espere. Viemos aqui para conversar, lembram?

Axel – Ah é... Então quer entrar no meu grupo?

Dama – O que?

Axel – Eu estou montando um grupo de rebeldes para enfrentar o imperador. Quer entrar?

Jack – Ele fala a verdade. Veja bem, esse aqui é a Estrela Flamejante *mostra o cartaz de procurado

Alystar – Eu tenho um cartaz de procurado?

Axel – E ele é o Cão Roxo

Jack – Vermelho

Dama – Entendo, bem parece que estou perdendo meu tempo enfrentando vocês

Axel – Então, você vem com a gente?

Dama – Eu trabalho sozinha

Axel – Tem certeza, meu grupo vai fazer muito mais que ficar matando soldadinhos

Dama – Eu estava tentando atrair mais guerreiros

Jack – Como assim mais?

Dama - Eu já matei 3, não que isso te interesse. Eu vou indo, não me incomodem mais

A Dama volta para a floresta

O grupo volta para a cidade

Axel – Que pena, ela seria útil

Alystar – E seria muito bom uma companhia feminina

Jack – Ela me pareceu bem irritante

Axel – Sério? Ela se parece com você

Jack – Não seja ridículo

Fim


	15. Capítulo 15  O Sonho

**Capítulo 15 – O Sonho**

Durante a noite

"Sonho"

Homem – Alicia, por que você recusou a oferta daqueles homens

Alicia – Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha

Homem – Voce sabe que seria mais fácil assim

Alicia – Eu não quero que seja fácil

Menina – Por que você não tem mais amigos?

Alicia – Por que eu não quero perdê-los de novo

Menina – Se você for forte você não irá perdê-los

Homem – Alicia, se você realmente quer terminar o que começou você precisa de companheiros

Alicia – Eu já disse que vou fazer sozinha

Homem – Eu sei que você fará a escolha certa, assim como sua mãe fez

"Fim do sonho"

Alicia acorda

Amanhece

Axel – Então, para onde vamos agora?

Kurt – Voces encontraram uma candidata e não conseguiram convencê-la?

Alystar – É, ela ficou meio irritada com nossa oferta

Jack – Não precisamos dela, estamos bem desse jeito

Kurt – Se quisermos enfrentar o imperador precisamos de toda a ajuda possível

Alystar – É, e ela era bem forte

Kurt – Por que vocês não tentam convencê-la mais uma vez?

Axel – Hey, eu perguntei onde nós vamos agora!

Alystar – Vamos voltar e falar com a Dama de Ferro de novo

Axel – Está bem, mas dessa vez você fala com ela

Alystar – Não se preocupe, eu tenho jeito com as mulheres

Jack – Boa sorte então

Axel – Jack, por que você não vem com a gente, ela pareceu se interessar por você

Jack – Eu não sou bom em fazer amigos

Alystar – Vamos lá, ela pode ser bonita

Axel – Sei não... se fosse bonita ela não esconderia a cara

Alystar – Ah, mas ela é procurada, então faz sentido esconder a cara

Axel – É, pode ser. Então vamos?

Jack – Está bem, mas vocês falam com ela

Alystar – Sem problemas

Axel – Kurt, você vem?

Kurt – Não, vou dormir mais um pouco

Alystar – Beleza, a gente se vê mais tarde

Kurt – Convençam ela dessa vez

Axel, Alystar e Jack saem

Alystar – Sabe, agora que eu pensei nisso... Axel, como você escapou da Helena?

Axel – Ah, a Krist enfrentou ela e me obrigou a fugir... Mas eu derrotaria ela sem ajuda

Alystar – Krist... Krist... esse nome me parece familiar... espera aí... KRISTABELLA!

Axel – É, mas eu chamo ela de Krist

Alystar – KRISTABELLA É SUA ALIADA!

Axel – Mais ou menos, ela é minha amiga

Jack – Eu também fiquei surpreso, mas Axel tem amigos poderosos. Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas o Kurt é a Espada do Caos

Alystar – O QUE! AQUELE CARA!

Axel – Hey, eu só quero os melhores no meu grupo

Alystar – Wow, se continuar com aliados assim, realmente teremos chance contra o imperador

Jack – Ainda estamos longe disso

Axel – É só uma questão de tempo

Os 3 saem da cidade

Jack – Estou com a sensação de que estamos sendo observados

Alystar – Eu também

Axel – É... eu também

Tres figuras aparecem

Fim


	16. Capítulo 16  O Ataque dos Seeks

**Capítulo 16 – O Ataque dos Seeks**

Tres membros dos Seeks aparecem na frente do grupo

Hel – Muito bem, vocês perceberam nossa presença, isso deixa as coisas mais complicadas... mas também mais divertidas

Jack – Voces de novo...

Iblis- Não pense que será tão fácil. Agora que sei suas habilidades não tem como você me derrotar!

Wendy – Chegou a hora da revanche!

Wendy parte para cima de Axel, com suas mãos transformadas em dois martelos

Axel – Finalmente um pouco de ação

Iblis avança para cima de Jack

Iblis – Seus ataques serão inúteis

Jack – Voce já disse isso antes

Hel – Bem, parece que só sobrou você

Alystar – Pode vir, eu posso estar mais fraco, mas consigo dar conta de um mero Seek

Hel ataca com seu machado. Alystar desvia e Hel atinge uma rocha, que começa a derreter

Alystar – Entendi, é melhor não tocar no machado então

Wendy leva Axel para o meio da floresta

Wendy – Agora sua derrota está decidida. Em lugares fechados minhas habilidades são melhores

Axel – Eu não acho que este lugar vai ficar assim por muito tempo

Um grande machado aparece na mão de Axel

Axel – Vamos começar

Iblis leva Jack até uma cachoeira

Iblis – Sabia que a fumaça não pode ser vista em águas escuras?

Jack – Não, mas obrigado por avisar

Iblis – Isso não fará diferença

Iblis entra na água

Exu se aproxima do quarto de Kurt, que aparenta estar dormindo

Exu ataca com sua faca, mas Kurt rapidamente se levanta e faz um grande corte em seu peito

Exu sorri

Oni observa a luta de Jack

Iblis ataca de dentro da água, confundindo Jack. Que atira aleatoriamente

Jack – "Isso vai ser irritante"

Iblis – O que foi, não sabe onde estou? Eu vou te mostrar

A fumaça puxa o pé de Jack e o arrasta até a água

A água turva impede a visão de Jack

Iblis – Agora você morre!

Jack atira em direção a Iblis que é jogado para fora da água

Jack sai do rio

Jack – Obrigado, se você tivesse mantido sua boca fechada eu não saberia onde atirar

Iblis começa a tossir

Oni aponta uma shuriken para Jack

Oni – "Eu sabia que ele não conseguiria terminar o trabalho"

Oni atira a shuriken, que é atingida por uma lamina antes de acertar Jack

Voz – Não trapaceie

Oni – Quem é você?

Alicia – Eu serei sua adversária

Jack observa

Jack – "Ótimo, pelo menos ela está do nosso lado"

Iblis – Eu ainda não terminei

Iblis ataca Jack com seu redemoinho de fumaça

Fim


	17. Capítulo 17  Alystar vs Hel

**Capítulo 17 – Alystar VS Hel**

Alystar – Sabe... sem contar essa cicatriz no seu rosto, até que voce é bem gatinha

Hel ataca e passa muito perto da cabeça de Alystar

Hel – O que aconteceu para o grande Guerreiro do Fogo estar em uma situação tão patética?

Hel continua atacando e Alystar só consegue manter distancia

Alystar – Eu ainda tenho força suficiente para te derrotar

Os pés e mão de Alystar emitem uma leve chama

Hel – Não me faça rir, isso nem é o suficiente para acender uma fogueira

Alystar avança e tenta acertar um chute em Hel, que ameaça bloquear com o machado

Alystar consegue evitar o contato por pouco

Hel – Como irá lutar desarmado?

Alystar – Do mesmo jeito que sempre lutei

Alystar tenta novamente acertar Hel com um chute. Hel usa o machado como bloqueio. As chamas nos pés de Alystar aumentam sua intensidade cegando Hel por um instante

Hel – Maldito, usando truques baratos para sobreviver?

Ao voltar sua visão Alystar aparece e acerta um soco direto no estomago de Hel

Hel – Uhh... Desgraçado agora você me deixou irritada

Gotas de ácido começam a pingar do machado de Hel

Hel – Sinta o desespero! CORROSION!

A cada golpe de machado um jato de ácido é lançado, fazendo com que Alystar fique em uma situação crítica

Alystar – "Droga, se eu não recuperar minha força eu posso acabar morrendo"

Hel atinge uma parte do braço esquerdo de Alystar

Alystar – AHHH, droga

Hel – Isso é só o começo!

Alystar – "Eu preciso lembrar o que aconteceu. Talvez isso ajude a recuperar minha força"

Hel atinge a perna direita de Alystar

Hel – Consegue sentir o desespero? Sua vida está no fim, sua morte será lenta e dolorosa

Alystar – "Vamos lembre! O que aconteceu!"

Alystar lembra uma cena

"Flashback"

Garota – Aly, você está acordado?

Alystar – Ember? É você?

Ember – Voce recebeu uma convocação

Alystar – Ah é?

Ember – Sim, parece que o imperador precisa falar com você

Alystar – Isso não pode ser bom

Ember – Será que ele descobriu que você não tem cobrado os impostos?

Alystar – Espero que não

Ember – Tome cuidado, nissan

Alystar – Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem

"Fim do Flashback"

As chamas de Alystar aumentam de intensidade

Alystar – Eu preciso ver minha irmã

Hel – Que pena, isso não será possível!

Hel ataca com seu machado, mas Alystar bloqueia com seu braço, que está envolto em chamas

Alystar – Para que eu possa encontrar minha irmã você precisa morrer

Hel olha espantada

Hel – Então você está um pouco mais forte, grande coisa

Alystar começa uma sequencia de chutes e Hel é obrigada a recuar

Alystar – Desista e eu pouparei sua vida

Hel – Como se isso fosse acontecer

Fim


	18. Capítulo 18  Axel vs Wendy

**Capítulo 18 – Axel VS Wendy**

Wendy transforma seus braços em tentáculos e ataca Axel se pendurando entra as árvores. Axel tenta cortar as árvores, mas percebe que é inútil, devido ao tamanho da floresta

Wendy – Voce não vai me impedir cortando as árvores

Axel – Eu já percebi, vamos tentar outra coisa então

Wendy ataca Axel repetidamente, forçando-o a recuar

Axel – Hey, assim eu não vou conseguir pensar em nada

Wendy – Essa é a intenção

Wendy acerta Axel em cheio, jogando-o contra as árvores

Antes que possa se levantar Wendy ataca novamente e o joga para cima. Wendy transforma asas e voa em direção a Axel

Wendy acerta Axel mais algumas vezes antes que chegue ao chão

Axel cai fazendo um grande estrondo

Wendy – Como eu já disse antes, o ataque é a melhor defesa

Axel levanta sem parecer muito ferido

Axel – Bem e como eu disse antes, a defesa é o melhor ataque

Wendy – Voce sabe que isso não faz sentido

Wendy avança novamente com braços em forma de lamina

Axel – Agora irá fazer. Hora de usar uma habilidade especial. FORGE!

Tudo em volta de Axel começa a desintegrar

Wendy – Não vai dar tempo, morra

A poeira envolve Axel, formando uma armadura composta por várias armas agrupadas

Wendy acerta e suas laminas quebram

Axel – Emeth Style

Wendy – Maldito, o que você fez

Wendy grita de dor

Os braços destransformados de Wendy ficam sem alguns dedos

Axel – Esse é o meu estilo defensivo, tente me pegar agora

Wendy – Vamos ver se você consegue me parar quando uso toda minha força

Wendy transforma todo seu corpo em um grande Wendigo

Axel – AH, então é por isso que você se chama Wendy, porque você vira um Wendigo. Tudo faz sentido agora

Wendy corre e acerta um golpe em Axel, que é arrastado apenas 2 metros

Axel – Meu peso está bem maior agora, é melhor bater mais forte

Wendy se enfurece e acerta um golpe com os dois pés no peito de Axel, que é jogado nas árvores

Wendy geme de dor e seus pés começam a sangrar

Axel sai das árvores

Axel – Ah é, minha armadura é composta por várias armas, afinal eu sou um weaponmaster. Tome mais cuidado ao tentar me acertar

Wendy – Isso não vai ficar assim, eu não vou perder aqui

Wendy transforma seu corpo ainda mais, ficando com uma forma grotesca e assimétrica

Wendy – MORRA!

Wendy ataca Axel sem parar, mesmo com suas mãos e pés sangrando, chegando a rachar a armadura de Axel

Wendy – Eu vou quebrar essa sua armadura junto com seus ossos

Wendy segura Axel com o rabo e desfere múltiplos golpes

Wendy – VAMOS QUEBRE!

Após vários golpes, Wendy para e toma fôlego

Axel se levanta normalmente

Axel – Ok, minha vez agora *sorri

Fim


	19. Capítulo 19  Alicia vs Oni

**Capítulo 19 – Alicia VS Oni**

Oni – Então você é a Dama de Ferro?

Alicia – Parece que me chamam assim

Oni – Por que está ajudando essas pessoas?

Alicia – Eu não ligo para eles, mas eu odeio guerreiros imperiais

Oni – Que pena que pensa assim, você seria uma ótima aquisição para o império

Oni começa a aparecer e desparecer, se aproximando de Alicia. Ao chegar perto Oni desaparece e aparece atrás de Alicia, e a ataca com suas espadas-gancho

Alicia – Teletransporte... sua habilidade é bem chata

Oni – Então você usa alguma armadura por baixo desse manto

Alicia – Não exatamente

Várias laminas saem do corpo de Alicia. Oni se transporta para trás de uma arvore

Oni – Dama de Ferro... esse é um nome propício para você

Alicia avança e tenta atacar Oni, que se transporta para cima. Alicia começa a disparar laminas para todos os lados

Oni – Seu estoque já deve estar acabando

Oni se transporta para trás de Alicia e tenta cravar seus ganchos nos ombros de Alicia. Suas laminas saem, junto com várias outras em suas costas, atingindo Oni de raspão

Oni – Não é possível você ter tantas laminas escondidas.

Alicia – Digamos que meu estoque é ilimitado

Oni se espanta

Oni – "Seria essa a habilidade de seu medalhão?"

Alicia ataca Oni novamente com as laminas em suas luvas. Ambos se aproximam de um precipício

Oni – Agora a vantagem é minha

Alicia – Nada impedirá sua morte

Oni se transporta na frente de Alicia e a segura pelos braços. Oni transporta a si mesmo e Alícia para cima do precipício

Oni – Espero que saiba voar

Oni larga Alícia e depois se transporta para o fundo de precipício

Alicia fica em queda livre, mas atira suas laminas em direção oposta a encosta e consegue impulso para se aproximar das rochas

Com as laminas de suas mãos e pés, Alicia consegue diminuir e velocidade e consegue atingir o chão em segurança

Ao tocar o chão Oni aparece e a pega de surpresa, fazendo um corte em seu abdômen

Oni - O que você fez foi incrível , mas pelo menos eu consegui te distrair. Com esse ferimento eu duvido que consiga manter a mesma agilidade

Alicia – Voce me impressionou, não pensei que faria com que eu usasse meu medalhão

Oni – Então as laminas não são a habilidade de seu medalhão?

Alicia – Não, isso é uma habilidade extra. Agora você irá sentir a diferença entre nossas forças

Duas laminas saem das luvas de Alicia e começam a vibrar

Alicia – Vamos ver do que você é capaz

Alicia atira uma das laminas

Oni se transporta, mas acaba trombando em uma pedra

Oni – O que aconteceu

Alicia – Quando você se teletransporta você abre um pequeno portal. As vibrações nas minhas laminas atrapalham a direção dos portais, fazendo com que você não apareça no lugar que esperava

Oni olha espantado

Alicia – Quanto tempo você acha que conseguirá sobreviver?

Fim


	20. Capítulo 20  Kurt vs Exu

**Capítulo 20 – Kurt VS Exu**

Kurt – Impressionante, continua vivo depois de levar um golpe de minha espada

Exu – Como se eu fosse morrer apenas com um arranhão

Exu parte para cima de Kurt, que corta Exu em 3 pedaços

Kurt – Isso me pareceu fácil demais

Exu regenera rapidamente e ataca Kurt. Kurt defende-se facilmente

Exu – Então você percebeu minha habilidade

Kurt – Regeneração. Ficou óbvio quando você deixou meus ataques te acertarem

Exu – Que pena, você estragou a surpresa... mas isso não fará diferença.

Exu corre novamente em direção a Kurt e o empurra pela janela

Antes de cair no chão Kurt corta Exu novamente em várias partes

Exu – Não importa quantas vezes você me acertar, eu não vou morrer. Mas se eu te acertar apenas uma vez, acabou para você

Kurt – Ótimo, assim eu poderei matar você várias e várias vezes

Kurt começa uma série de golpes de espada, cortando Exu várias vezes, fazendo com que seu sangue se espalhe por toda a parte

Exu – Isso, continue me acertando, logo você não terá forças para continuar

Kurt começa a ficar ofegante

Kurt – É seu sangue, não é? Tem alguma coisa nele

Exu – Exato, meu sangue é cheio de analgésicos. Assim eu não sinto dor, e logo você irá desmaiar. Graças ao meu medalhão eu continuo me mexendo mesmo com uma grande quantidade de analgésicos no sangue

Kurt – Interessante, uma corrida contra o tempo

Exu – Agora é minha vez de atacar

Exu pula por cima de Kurt, mostrando uma grande agilidade. Exu tenta golpear Kurt por cima, mas ele se abaixa e usa sua bainha para se defender

Kurt acerta Exu novamente e um jato de sangue acerta seu rosto

Exu – Isso, continue me acertando. A cada golpe que você me acerta mais perto da morte você fica

Kurt começa a rir

Exu – Qual é a graça

Kurt – Finalmente eu vou poder lutar a sério. Vai ser bom depois de tanto tempo

Exu – Isso não importa mais, os analgésicos já devem estar fazendo efeito, logo você ficará sem forças

Kurt fecha os olhos e se concentra.

Exu – Não me ignore

Exu corre para cima de Kurt. Antes que chegue Kurt desfere um golpe devastador que destrói metade do corpo de Exu

Exu se regenera mais lentamente

Kurt – Garras de Yggdrasil. Esse é o meu estilo com maior força de retaliação

Exu fica mais sério.

Exu – Voce devia ter usado isso desde o começo, agora já é tarde

Kurt – Eu acho que não

Kurt ataca de forma devastadora. Os golpes de sua espada ficam com um longo alcance, destruindo tudo em seu caminho

A cidade começa a ser destruída

Kurt – Vamos sair daqui, eu não quero destruir outra cidade

Exu ataca sem dar ouvidos. Kurt pega Exu pela perna e o arrasta para fora da cidade

Kurt – Agora sim, vamos lutar de verdade

Kurt se posiciona

Fim


	21. Capítulo 21  Jack vs Iblis

**Capítulo 21 – Jack VS Iblis**

Iblis ataca novamente com seu redemoinho de fumaça

Jack – Isso não funcionou antes e não irá funcionar agora

Iblis – Dessa vez você não terá tempo para juntar energia

Iblis envolve Jack e começa a atacar com suas scimitarras. Jack se defende dos principais golpes, mas acaba se ferindo em algumas partes

Iblis – Não vou permitir que você carregue mais um tiro!

Iblis pega Jack pelos pés e tenta atirá-lo de volta para a água, mas Jack atira para baixo

Iblis – Idiota, você acertou seus pés

Jack - Como se isso fizesse efeito em mim

Iblis – Pelo menos você deixou de juntar energia

Iblis corre em direção a Jack e faz uma nuvem de fumaça. Dentro da nuvem Iblis ataca Jack, que se defende às cegas

Após muitos golpes bloqueados, Iblis consegue atingir a shotgun de Jack e o desarma

Iblis – Isso, agora acabou para você

Jack corre para fora da nuvem e Iblis o persegue

Iblis – Não adianta correr, você está indefeso!

Jack para subitamente e desvia da investida de Iblis, que tenta parar, mas acaba escorregando. Jack tenta socar Iblis, mas este se defende com suas scimitarras

Iblis – Idiota, acha que pode me enfrentar desarmado?

Uma grande explosão ocorre e as simitarras de Iblis são destruídas e atiradas por toda a parte

A poeira abaixa e Iblis aparece bastante ensangüentado

Iblis – Uhh... maldito... o medalhão... estava em seu braço...

Jack – É sempre bom estar preparado para um combate corpo a corpo

Iblis – Eu ainda... posso lutar

Iblis se levanta, cambaleante

Jack derruba Iblis e o arrasta para perto do rio. Jack pega sua arma de volta

Jack – Sabe por que me chamam de Cão Vermelho?

Iblis – Eu vou... te matar

Jack – É por causa do jeito que eu mato meus inimigos... Pena que voce não irá entender

Jack aponta a arma para Iblis

Jack – Adeus

Jack atira e ocorre uma grande explosão. Jack se afasta, completamente ensangüentado, e olha para o sangue vermelho em suas mãos

Jack – Esse... é o motivo

Jack remove o medalhão do corpo de Iblis

Jack – Espero que os outros estejam bem

Fim


	22. Capítulo 22 A Garota que Brincava cFogo

**Capítulo 22 – A Garota que Brincava com Fogo**

Alystar mantém uma série de chutes consecutivos e Hel mal consegue se defender

Alystar – E então, vai desistir?

Hel – Essa luta ainda não acabou, pare de se vangloriar

Hel começa a juntar mais energia no machado. Hel começa a atacar e a cada golpe uma grande quantidade de ácido é jorrada

Alystar usa as chamas em seus braços para se defender, mas mesmo assim o ácido começa a queimá-lo

Hel – O seu fogo não consegue queimar mais do que meu ácido. Fogo nenhum pode queimar tanto

"Flashback"

12 anos atrás

Hel aparece, ainda criança fugindo de dois guardas

Guarda – Volte aqui sua ladrazinha

Hel consegue escapar e se esconde dentro de um galpão abandonado

Os guardas começam a segui-la e ao entrar no galpão as portas se fecham

Guarda – Maldita, o que está acontecendo!

Hel tira um isqueiro do bolso e incendeia o galpão

Guarda – Não! Por favor abra essa porta *começa a bater

Hel sorri e assiste enquanto o fogo consome os guardas e a cabana

"Fim do flashback"

Hel – Fogo não queima o suficiente, só o ácido pode derreter a carne e os ossos!

Hel acerta um jato nos braços de Alystar e começa a sair muita fumaça

Hel – É por isso que você não pode me derrotar!

"Flashback"

Hel aparece, agora um pouco mais velha, assistindo mais um incêndio

Voz – Então é você a piromaníaca que vem causando problemas?

Hel olha para trás e vê um guerreiro imperial

Guerreiro – Meu nome é Loki. Voce tem causado muitos problemas na minha cidade, então terei que matá-la

Hel tenta acertar um molotov em Loki, mas ele o destrói com um jato de ácido

Loki – Agora eu vou te mostrar o que realmente queima

Loki atira um grande jato de ácido. Hel tenta desviar, mas tem metade do corpo atingida. Hel cai no chão em meio a agonia e desespero

Loki – Consegue sentir queimando? O fogo normalmente mata por intoxicação, devido à fumaça, mas o ácido... queima tudo. Carne, ossos, órgãos... tudo vai ser queimado

Hel atira um isqueiro aceso em Loki, que apenas desvia

Loki – Impressionante, mesmo com tanta dor voce ainda tenta lutar. Se nós tivéssemos nos encontrado em outra situação, quem sabe? Poderíamos ser amigos

Uma labareda atinge as pernas de Loki

Loki – Ahhh, maldita, o que você fez

Hel – Seus pés estavam molhados com o líquido da minha bomba caseira. Voce não deveria ter derretido a garrafa na sua frente

Hel pega uma garrafa e despeja o conteúdo em Loki

Loki – NÃÃÃO

Loki é envolvido pelas chamas. Hel assiste alegremente. Após o fogo baixar, Hel encontra um medalhão em meio ás cinzas

Hel – Queima mais que o fogo, não é?

Voz – Impressionante

Hel acende mais uma bomba

Homem – Não se preocupe, eu só vim lhe fazer uma proposta

Hel – Quem é você?

Homem – Primeiro ouça minha proposta

Hel – O que você quer?

Homem – Que tal trabalhar para o imperador?

Hel – E o que eu ganho com isso?

Homem – Voce poderá usar esse medalhão em suas mãos

Hel – "Queima mais que o fogo..."

Homem – E então, o que me diz?

Hel – Eu aceito

"Fim do Flashback"

Hel tenta atingir um golpe direto de machado em Alystar, que da um giro com seus pés, derrubando Hel no chão

Alystar – Sinto muito que tenha que ser assim

As chamas na mão direita de Alystar aumentam de intensidade

Hel se levanta parcialmente e atira outro jato em Alystar

Alystar dá um soco que dispersa o ácido e atinge Hel em cheio, perfurando seu estomago. Hel começa a queimar

Hel – Então no fim, o fogo queimou mais...

Alystar remove o medalhão do corpo de Hel

Fim


	23. Capítulo 23  O Desejo de Wendy

**Capítulo 23 – O Desejo de Wendy**

Axel acerta um soco em Wendy, que é arremessada para longe

Axel – Ah, qual é... eu aguentei bastante, você tinha que agüentar também

Wendy aparece destransformada e bastante ferida

Axel – Se você não resistir mais não vai ter graça

Wendy – Maldito...

Wendy começa a correr para longe de Axel

Wendy – "Com aquela armadura ele não vai conseguir me seguir. Eu posso ter perdido, mas pelo menos vou sobreviver"

Axel aparece na frente de Wendy, sem a armadura

Axel – Hey, eu não vou deixar você fugir

Wendy olha assustada. Um machado aparece na mão de Axel, que está sem armadura

Axel – Parece que eu usei uma técnica especial á toa, você é muito fraca

Axel começa a atacar com seu machado. Wendy mal consegue se defender

Wendy – "Eu não posso perder aqui, eu vou desapontar Iblis-san"

Axel acerta o braço esquerdo de Wendy, fazendo um grande corte

Wendy – AHHH...

Wendy – "Iblis san... voce sempre me protegeu… eu pensei que um dia eu ficaria forte o suficiente para te proteger tambem…"

Axel – Já cansei de brincar

Axel ergue seu machado e desfere um golpe com força

Wendy pula para trás

Wendy – "Essa é minha ultima alternativa, se eu concentrar todo o poder do meu medalhão no meu braço, talvez eu tenha uma chance

Wendy retira o medalhão do corpo e coloca em seu braço direito

Wendy – Eu preciso proteger Iblis-san, e você não irá me impedir

O braço de Wendy cresce de forma descomunal

Wendy – Voce precisa morrer!

Wendy ataca Axel, que tenta defender com seu machado, mas é jogado para longe

Axel – Wow, você quebrou meu machado. Acho que agora sim vale a pena usar minha técnica

Axel cria sua armadura mais uma vez

Axel – Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta meu Emeth Style

Wendy ataca com seu braço. Axel bloqueia, mas acaba afundando no chão

Wendy – Vamos, morra! Eu preciso proteger Iblis-san

Axel – Iblis é aquele cara com turbante? Se for acho que já deve estar morto... ele estava enfrentando o Coiote Amarelo, eu duvido que ele tenha alguma chance

Wendy se enfurece

Wendy – Voce não conhece Iblis-san!

Wendy começa uma sequencia de socos e começa a rachar a armadura de Axel

Axel – Voce não vai agüentar muito tempo, olhe para sua mão

A mão de Wendy começa a sangrar. Varios cortes aparecem

Axel – Eu já disse, isso não é uma armadura comum, ela é feita de armas, você tinha que tomar cuidado

Axel se levanta e acerta um golpe em Wendy, que é derrubada. Axel pula em cima de Wendy, acertando um chute em seu estomago, fazendo com que Wendy vomite sangue

Axel – Acabou...

As mãos de Axel se cobrem com facas e espadas, vindas da armadura. Axel soca Wendy em seu peito

Axel – Game Over

Toda a armadura de Axel é concentrada em seu braço e penetra no corpo de Wendy

Axel – Bem, pelo menos essa batalha foi mais divertida que a outra

Wendy – Iblis... san

Axel remove o medalhão de Wendy

Fim


	24. Capítulo 24  Covardia

**Capítulo 24 – Covardia**

Oni aparece correndo. Alicia aprece logo atrás

Alicia – O que foi? Está com medo?

Oni se teletransporta

Alicia – Eu já conheço seus truques

Oni aparece atrás de Alicia, que acerta um chute em seu estomago

Oni – Voce está me dando muito trabalho

Alicia – E o que vai fazer quanto a isso?

As laminas de Alicia começam a vibrar

Alicia – Tente fugir disso

Alicia começa a disparar várias laminas vibrantes

Oni começa a correr para desviar, mas é atingido de raspão no ombro. Oni cai no chão

Oni – AHHH.., meu braço... o que você fez?

Alicia – Eu ajustei as vibrações para danificarem músculos e tendões. Acho que você não poderá mais usar esse braço

Oni – Já chega, você me irritou

Oni atira uma de suas espadas

Alicia – Por favor, isso já é patético

Alicia se prepara para bloquear a espada, mas ela desaparece

Alicia – O que?

A espada reaparece e acerta a perna de Alicia

Oni – Voce acha que eu só posso transportar eu mesmo?

Alicia – Entendo, você me pegou de surpresa

Alicia retira a espada de sua perna

Alicia – Não irá acontecer de novo

Oni se transporta

Alicia – Vai tentar fugir de novo?

Alicia tenta procurar Oni, e uma shuriken passa perto de seu rosto

Alicia – Te achei

Alicia atira suas laminas na direção de onde saiu a shuriken

Alicia – Isso pareceu fácil demais

Várias shurikens começam a surgir de todas as direções. Alicia é obrigada a se defender e algumas a acertam

Oni se esconde em cima de uma árvore

Oni – "Ótimo, agora é só continuar e manter distancia

Alicia – Eu sabia, você não sabe lutar, é apenas um covarde

Oni continua atirando suas shurikens

Alicia – Ficar escondido não ira salvá-lo, se quiser ter uma chance de sobreviver, saia e me enfrente

Oni – "Como se eu fosse cair nessa"

Alicia – Bem, imagino que você nunca tenha precisado lutar contra alguém antes, já que você sempre se esgueira por trás e mata em um único golpe

Oni começa a se irritar

Alicia – Isso porque se você não conseguir matar em um golpe, você morre

Oni começa a atirar ainda mais

Alicia atira suas laminas e acertam Oni em cheio, derrubando-o da árvore

Oni – Co... como você sabia onde eu estava?

Alicia – Voce ficou com tanto medo de que eu descobrisse sua posição que evitava lançar shurikens da direção onde estava

Oni – Entendo... mas eu ainda estou vivo

Oni tenta se transportar mais uma vez, mas Alicia atira em seu braço e Oni acaba se transportando dentro do chão

Alicia – Voce não pode fugir, e nem se esconder, covardes não sobrevivem em uma luta

Oni – Não, não pode ser o fim... eu tenho que sair daqui

Alicia – Voce não vai a lugar nenhum

Alicia penetra sua lamina no coração de Oni

Alicia – Acabou, aceite sua morte

Oni – Nos... veremos... novamente... no inferno

Alicia retira o medalhão de Oni

Fim


	25. Capítulo 25  Monstro

**Capítulo 25 – Monstro**

Kurt acerta Exu novamente, arrancando seu braço e sua perna direita

Kurt – Acho que até agora eu já te matei 34 vezes... qual é o seu limite?

Exu desesperadamente parte para cima de Kurt, mas antes que chegue perto é cortado em pedaços

Kurt – 35 agora

Exu se regenera e começa a correr

Exu – Parece que vou ter que manter distancia

Kurt – Voce deveria ter feito isso desde o começo, agora é tarde

Kurt corre na direção de Exu. Exu salta para cima e começa a jogar agulhas em Kurt

Exu – Talvez uma dose extra de analgésicos seja o suficiente para derrubá-lo

Kurt desvia todas as agulhas com sua espada, mas uma passas de raspão em sua mão, fazendo com que largue sua espada

Kurt – Esse seu remédio é bem concentrado

Exu – É o suficiente para derrubar um dragão

Kurt pega sua espada novamente

Exu – Impossível, como consegue continuar em pé?

Kurt ataca Exu novamente, cortando-o no meio

Exu – AAHHH

Kurt – O que foi? Isso doeu? *sorri

Exu – "Droga, os analgésicos já estão perdendo o efeito, eu perdi muito sangue..."

Kurt – Agora as coisas ficam mais divertidas

Exu tenta perfurar seu corpo com suas agulhas, mas Kurt corta seu braço e espalha as agulhas no chão

Exu – Ugh...

Kurt – Isso, sinta a dor

Kurt começa a cortar Exu várias vezes, fazendo com que sua dor aumente

Exu começa a correr e Kurt o persegue. Kurt golpeia Exu, cortando suas pernas e derrubando-o

Exu – Ahhh... maldito, isso pode me machucar, mas eu continuarei regenerando

Kurt – Essa é a intenção

Kurt começa a se aproximar de Exu, que tenta rastejar para longe

Kurt – Isso vai doer *sorri

Exu espeta duas agulhas nas pernas de Kurt, fazendo com que se ajoelhe

Exu – Idiota, eu não me tornei líder do esquadrão Mythos a toa, você devia ter tomado mais cuidado

Exu retira mais uma agulha e tenta acertar o pescoço de Kurt, mas seu braço é arrancado novamente

Kurt se levanta

Kurt – HAHAHA, isso é tudo?

Exu – Não... não... como você pode conseguir se levantar

Kurt ergue sua espada

Exu – Eu sou o líder do esquadrão Mythos, eu não posso ser derrotado por qualquer um!

Kurt – Tem razão, mas eu não sou qualquer um, eu sou a Espada do Caos

Exu olha assustado

Exu – O... o que?

Kurt – Não se preocupe, eu vou te recompensar por seu esforço, mostrando a técnica final das Garras de Yggdrasil

Um pequeno redemoinho envolve Kurt

Exu – "Isso não importa, eu não posso morrer, meu medalhão vai me manter vivo"

Todo o vento para

Kurt - Tausend Schnitte

Kurt começa a desferir centenas de golpes, pulverizando o corpo de Exu

Exu - " Apenas com força bruta... ele é capaz disso?

O corpo de Exu é completamente desintegrado, mas lentamente regenera de novo

Exu – Ugh.. por que não consigo... me regenerar... completamente

Kurt – O poder de cada medalhão é proporcional a força de seu portador, e o seu chegou ao limite. Não se preocupe, acho que se eu matar voce mais algumas vezes, sua dor acaba *sorri

Exu – Mon... monst

Kurt – O que? Não consigo te ouvir

Kurt começa a espetar o corpo de Exu

Exu – MONSTRO!

Kurt – Exatamente

Kurt remove o medalhão de Exu

Fim


	26. Capítulo 26  Vitória

**Capítulo 26 – Vitória**

Jack encontra Kurt na entrada da cidade

Jack – Então, foram atrás de voce tambem?

Kurt – Sim, mas ele não durou muito tempo. E os outros, como estão?

Jack – Eu não sei, nós acabamos nos separando

Um barulho é ouvido entre as moitas. Jack aponta sua arma

Axel aparece

Axel – Hey, não precisa apontar essa coisa pra mim

Jack – É só por precaução

Kurt – Bom trabalho Axel, parece que voce nem se machucou

Axel – É, mas ela era bem fraquinha. E aí, como foram?

Jack – Não foi difícil

Kurt – Foi divertido por um tempo

Axel – Legal, então eu realmente fiz um grupo forte

Outro barulho é ouvido nas moitas. Jack atira

Alystar – Wow, voce quase me acertou

Jack – É... quase

Alystar – Por que fez isso?

Jack – Porque eu não esperava que voce ganhasse a luta

Axel – É, voce esta bem fraco

Alystar – Estava, ja estou melhor

Alystar mostra suas chamas

Alystar – Ok?

Kurt – Ainda não é o suficiente, voce tem que ficar ainda mais forte

Alystar – Eu sei, mas ja é um progresso

Axel – Bem, então todos ganharam suas lutas, certo?

Jack – Está faltando alguem

Alystar – Quem?

Jack – A Dama de Ferro

Axel – Ah! É mesmo, nós estavamos indo falar com ela

Alystar – Wow, eu tinha me esquecido

Axel – Vamos atrás dela

Kurt – Acho que isso não será necessário

Alicia aparece na frente de todos

Jack – Então voce derrotou aquele cara irritante?

Alicia – E voce duvidou disso?

Jack – Eu não conheço sua força ou a dele, então, sim eu duvidei

Alicia encara Jack, bastante irritada

Alystar – Então... o que voce veio fazer aqui? Vai entrar no grupo?

Alicia – Eu ainda não me decidi, mas vou acompanhá-los por um tempo. Voces serão muito procurados agora, então muitos guerreiros imperiais irão persegui-los

Jack – Então quer nos usar como isca?

Alicia – Algum problema?

Jack e Alicia se encaram

Alystar – Então... ja que é assim, voce poderia nos dizer seu nome? É chato ficar te chamando de Dama de Ferro

Alicia – Está bem, meu nome é Alicia

Axel – Então, voce vem com a gente, certo?

Alicia – Sim, mas não me considere parte do grupo

Axel – Beleza, agora meu grupo ja tem um bom tamanho

Jack – Sete é um bom tamanho?

Axel - ... Sim

Alystar – Acho que seria melhor continuar procurando membros

Axel – OK. Ah! Voces pegaram os medalhões de quem voces derrotaram certo?

Jack – Eu peguei

Alystar – Eu tambem

Alicia – Sim, por que?

Axel – Ótimo, agora eu vou mostrar uma coisa bem legal para voces

Fim


	27. Capítulo 27  O Medalhão de Axel

**Capítulo 27 – O Medalhão de Axel**

Axel – Voces nunca viram meu medalhão, certo?

Alystar – É verdade, agora que eu percebi isso

Axel – Me entreguem os medalhões que voce conseguiram

Alicia – Por que?

Axel – Me entregue que eu mostro

Jack – Use o meu

Jack entrega o medalhão de Iblis para Axel

Axel – Ótimo

Axel retira seu medalhão, debaixo de sua camisa

Alystar – Impossível! Esse é o medalhão do imperador!

Axel – Não, o meu é de outra cor

Jack – E está faltando o símbolo

Axel – Continuando, olhem só o que eu vou fazer

Axel encosta o medalhão de Iblis no seu. Ambos começam a brilhar e o medalhão de Axel absorve o de Iblis

Axel – Tcharam!

Alicia – Impressionante... é só isso?

Axel – Não exatamente, olhem só o que eu posso fazer

Axel começa a soltar fumaça de suas mãos

Jack – Voce pode usar as habilidades dos medalhões que absorve?

Axel – Sim

Alystar – Como? Só tem 3 jeitos de conseguir um medalhão:

1 – Nascendo com um

2 – Herdando de seus pais

3 – Recebendo do portador do medalhão real

Alicia – E mesmo assim, não se pode usar 2 medalhões

Axel – Mas o meu é especial. Vamos, me passem os outros

Alystar entrega o medalhão de Hel. Axel o absorve

Axel – Ótimo, deixa eu ver o que esse faz

Axel começa a disparar jatos de ácido, quase acertando os outros

Jack – Tome cuidado!

Axel – Foi mal

Kurt – Toma, pegue esse tambem

Kurt joga o medalhão de Exu. Axel o absorve

Kurt – Esse não é perigoso, é um defensivo: Regeneração

Axel – Legal. Vamos testar

Jack rapidamente atira em Axel, que logo se regenera

Jack – Sempre quis fazer isso

Alystar – Alicia, entregue o seu tambem

Alicia – Está bem. "Incrível, ele pode se tornar muito poderoso se continuarmos a coletar medalhões. Quem sabe ele não possa mesmo derrotar o imperador"

Alicia entrega 4 medalhões

Axel – Wow, voce não enfrentou um cara só?

Alicia – Os outros 3 eu coletei antes

Axel – Quanto mais melhor

Axel absorve todos os medalhões

Alystar – Agora sim, voce pode derrotar qualquer um facilmente

Axel – É, mas eu não posso usar meu medalhão ainda

Jack – Voce acabou de usar

Axel – Sim, mas eu não posso usar em batalha, faz parte do meu treinamento

Jack – Que seja então

Alystar – Bem, vamos voltar para o hotel e pegar nossas coisas, temos que partir antes que outros guerreriros apareçam

Kurt – Tem razão, vamos

Fim


	28. Capítulo 28  Procurados

**Capítulo 28 – Procurados**

Dois homens conversam em Midgard, a cidade imperial

Homem 1 – Por que todo esse tumulto hoje?

Homem 2 – O Conselho dos 7 foi convocado

Homem 1 – Essa não, tenho pena daqueles que causaram problema

Hans aparece caminhando em um corredor, junto com Helena. Um homem se aproxima

Homem – Ouvi dizer que voce deixou escapar alguem perigoso, Schultzstaffel

Hans – Eu tenho missões mais importantes, Giovanni

Giovanni – Si, si, io capisco. Mas deixar por conta dos Seeks?

Hans – Tem razão, mein freund, eu devia ter deixado alguem mais forte cuidar disso

Ambos começam a rir

Os 3 entram em um grande salão, com uma grande mesa no centro. A mesa possui 7 cadeiras e um grande trono

Giovanni – A maioria do conselho está em Trevan, cuidando da invasão, não sei quantos irão aparecer

Voz – Seremos nós 3

Todos olham para trás. Um homem com vários pingentes e muitas tatuagens aparece

Giovanni – Ah, Oloendhias, então voce está aqui

Oloendhias – Vamos logo com isso. Tenho pouco tempo

Giovanni – Si, si, vamos

Todos sentam em seus lugares. Helena fica em pé ao lado de Hans

Hans – Bem, acho que o assunto a ser discutido é muito offensichtlich

Oloendhias – O que?

Hans - Óbvio

Oloendhias – Certo, pare de falar em metalan, eu não entendo nada

Hans – Farei o possível

Giovanni – Voltando ao assunto, temos que decidir o que fazer com esse grupo de rebeldes que se formou

Oloendhias – Esses malditos aniquilaram um dos meus esquadrões

Hans – Admita que eles não eram grande coisa

Oloendhias – Mesmo assim, era meu esquadrão e eu quero vingança

Giovanni – Então, como lider dos Seeks, voce se responsabiliza a cuidar desse incomodo?

Oloendhias – Sim, deixem eles comigo

Hans – Infelizmente não sabemos muito sobre eles, conhecemos apenas 2 membros: Jack Sephiroth, o Cão Vermelho e Alystar Volcano, a Estrela Flamejante

Giovanni – Temos que tomar cuidado com esse ultimo

Oloendhias – Não importa quem seja, todos serão aniquilados. Eu vou mandar meus 2 outros esquadrões para cima deles. Quero ver se eles são tão bons

Hans – Tome cuidado tambem com Kristabella, ela pode se intrometer mais uma vez

Oloendhias – Se ela se intrometer eu a mato tambem

Giovanni – Excelente, o assunto então está encerrado

O grupo de Axel aparece deixando a cidade, Alicia espera na saída

Alicia – Para onde vamos agora?

Alystar – Vamos continuar rumo ao norte, até sairmos de Silvae e entrarmos em Lux

Alicia – E voces tem algum objetivo?

Axel – Primeiro vamos resgatar a irmã de Alystar, depois a gente pensa no que fazer

Alicia – Que seja, vamos logo então

Kurt – Fiquem atentos a partir de agora. Nós derrotamos um esquadrão imperial, seremos muito procurados

Axel – Isso vai ser emocionante, quem será que vai aparecer agora?

Kurt – Eu não sei, mas serão mais fortes do que aqueles que derrotamos

Axel – Ótimo, eu quero testar minhas outras técnicas especiais

Fim


	29. Capítulo 29  A Carta do Informante

**Capítulo 29 – A Carta do Informante**

O grupo de Axel aparece caminhando em uma estrada

Axel – Então, Alice, não é?

Alicia – É Alicia

Axel – Que seja, voce conhece bem esse continente?

Alicia – Conheço o suficiente

Axel – Tem alguma cidade interessante por perto?

Alicia – Não

Alystar – Tem alguma cidade cheia de garotas bonitas?

Alicia – Não sei

Axel – Que continente chato, só tem arvores para todos os lados

Jack – Voce não estava reclamando dos desertos de Terran?

Axel – É, mas la tinha mais cidades

Kristabella aparece ao lado de Axel

Axel – Yo Krist, e aí?

Kristabella – Tenho mais um recado para voce. Não posso ficar muito tempo, pegue logo

Krist entrega uma carta para Axel

Kristabella – Tenho que ir, até mais

Krist some em um flash de luz

Alicia – Quem era aquela?

Axel – Aquela era Krist, ela é minha amiga

Jack – Leia logo a carta

Axel – Está bem... "E aí Axel, beleza? Tenho mais informações importantes. O Conselho dos 7 se reuniu para decidir o que fazer com voces. De certa forma voces tiveram sorte, quem ficou responsável é o líder do esquadrão dos Seeks, então não há muito com que se preocupar. Mas é bom voces saírem das estradas por um tempo, essa semana os soldados imperiais vão fazer uma varedura por toda Silvae. Então se cuida, arrivedecci

PS – Eu fiquei sabendo que uma garota entrou no seu grupo. Se ela for bonita, me apresente, Ok?

Jack – Eu cheguei a pensar que a Krist fosse sua informante

Axel – Não, ela é muito honrada para fazer isso

Kurt – Então teremos que sair das estradas. Alicia, voce sabe para onde podemos ir?

Alicia – Estamos um pouco longe da próxima cidade

Alystar – Ah é, então o que é aquilo

Alystar aponta para uma placa

Jack – "Cuidado com a vila dos espíritos"

Axel – Então tem um cidade por aqui

Alystar – Mas aí diz para tomarmos cuidado

Jack – Está com medo?

Alystar - ... não

Alicia – Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre uma cidade dos espíritos

Axel – Deve ser uma vila recem formada, vamos procurá-la

Todos caminham pela estrada apontada pela placa. A floresta vai ficando cada vez mais densa e escura

Alystar – N... não acham melhor a gente voltar

Alicia – Pare com essa frescura, voce não é o Guerreiro do Fogo?

Alystar – Eu sou, mas é bom ser precavido

Um barulho é ouvido entre as moitas

Alystar – AAAAAHHHHHH!

Todos o encaram

Jack – Deve ter sido um coelho, garotinha

Alystar – Hey, me pegou desprevinido

Axel – Florzinha

Alystar – Me deixem em paz

A floresta começa a se abrir e aparece uma vila

Axel – Chegamos

A vila é bem pequena, com poucas pessoas vagando. Todas as construções parecem velhas e em mal estado

Jack – Tem algo estranho aqui

Alystar – Voce acha?

O sino do templo começa a tocar

Fim


	30. Capítulo 30  A Vila dos Espíritos

**Capítulo 30 – A Vila dos Espíritos**

O sino do templo começa a tocar e todos os aldeõs se dirigem a ela

Jack – Devemos ir até la?

Alicia – A vila inteira esta indo, não tem como conseguir hospedagem se não falarmos com alguem

Todos dirigem-se a igreja

Kurt – Nada bom

Alystar – O... o que foi?

Kurt – Esse templo é para o deus das trevas, Gilgamesh

Jack – Gilgamesh? Eu pensei que não havia mais templos dele

Kurt – Realmente, é muito estranho um templo para um deus caído

Axel – Quem é Gilgamesh?

Jack – Gilgamesh foi o criador das 3 maldições humanas

Alystar – Ele foi banido da terra dos deuses depois disso, e perdeu seus poderes

Axel – Ah tá. Vamos entrar

Alystar – Eu não acho uma boa idéia

Alicia abre a porta e entra no templo

Alystar – Não faça isso!

Jack – Vamos tambem

Jack puxa Alystar para dentro do templo. Após todos entrarem as portas se fecham

Axel – Hey, por que não tem ninguem aqui? Nós vimos eles entrando

Alystar – AAHH eu sabia, eles eram fantasmas!

Alicia – Talvez eles estejam em uma outra sala, vamos procurar

Todos começam a procurar, abrindo todas as portas

Jack – Eles não estão aqui

Axel – E onde eles estão?

Alicia – Talvez eles tenham saído pelos fundos

Ao abrirem a porta dos fundos, todos se deparam com a vila em chamas

Alystar – AAAHHH FOGO!

Alicia – Como voce pode ter medo de fogo?

Alystar – Eu só não me queimo com o meu fogo

Jack – Vamos sair, o fogo está se espalhando

Todos correm de volta para a porta da frente. Ao saírem, a vila está normal e as pessoas agem normalmente

Alystar – Isso está estranho demais, vamos embora daqui

Voz – Voces não deviam ter vindo aqui

Uma garotinha aparece

Jack – E quem é voce?

Menina – Meu nome é Sam

Axel – Ok, Sammy, estamos procurando um hotel, ou algo do tipo. Tem algum aqui?

Sam – Não, voces devem ir embora enquanto hà tempo

Axel – Ah relaxa, a gente só vai ficar uma semana no máximo

Sam – Voces não entendem, esse lugar é perigoso

Alystar – Perigoso... ok, ja estamos indo

Alicia – Está bem, vamos embora. Não parece que vamos conseguir uma lugar para ficar aqui

Sam – Eu mostro a saída

Todos seguem Sam até a entrada na floresta

Sam – Não voltem mais aqui

Jack – E voce? Vai ficar aqui?

Sam – Eu não posso sair da vila

Jack – Por que não?

Sam – É melhor não saber

Jack – Está bem então

O grupo de Axel volta pelo caminho de onde vieram. Mas chegam novamente à vila

Alystar – Estamos perdidos?

Kurt – Não, nós andamos em linha reta

Jack – Já está anoitecendo, teremos que ficar por aqui mesmo

Alystar – O que? Voce está louco?

Axel – Qual é, o que pode acontecer de ruim?

Fim


	31. Capítulo 31  Amaldiçoados

**Capítulo 31 – Amaldiçoados**

Alystar – Eu não quero ficar aqui. Alguma coisa vai acontecer e eu quero ficar longe

Alicia – Pare com isso, é só por uma noite

Alystar – Voces ja devem ter percebido que essa vila não é normal

Axel – Sim, mas eu não ligo

Jack – Ninguem se importa

Alystar – Ótimo, se eu morrer a culpa vai ser de voces

Sam – Por que voces voltaram?

Todos olham para Sam

Sam – Eu disse para voces saírem daqui

Jack – Nós tentamos, mas acabamos voltando para o mesmo lugar

Sam – Hoje é noite de lua cheia, não é?

Alystar – Sim, por que?

Sam – Então voces estarão presos aqui... até o amanhecer

Axel – Que seja, eu vou dormir

Sam – Voces presenciarão o massacre de 500 anos atrás

Alystar – Ma... massacre?

Sam – Sim. Essa é a Vila dos Espíritos, onde os amaldiçoados revivem o dia de suas mortes pela eternidade

Jack – Amaldiçoados?

Sam – Nós somos aqueles que invocaram Gilgamesh, nós somos os culpados pelas maldições humanas

Alystar – Então foram voces

O templo da cidade começa a pegar fogo. Vários aldeões correm desesperados

Sam – Começou

Sam desaparece

Alystar – O que está acontecendo?

Várias pessoas segurando tochas e armas começam a atacar a vila. Os aldeões tentam se esconder mas são mortos, um de cada vez

Muitos aparecem incendiados correndo pela vila

Jack – O massacre, hã?

Alicia – Nada mais justo, o que eles fizeram é imperdoável

Mulheres e crianças começam a ser atacadas e mortas

Alystar – Justo? Voce acha isso justo?

Kurt – As ações dessa vila levaram à morte de muitas outras pessoas. Isso é justiça

Alystar – Não, isso é um masscre, não há justiça em um massacre. Pessoas inocentes estão sendo mortas

Alicia – Que seja, eu não me importo com essas pessoas

Alystar – Eu não posso ficar aqui assistindo tanta gente morrendo. Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa

Kurt – Vá em frente, eu não acho que fará alguma diferença. Todos já estão mortos, isso é apenas uma repetição

Alystar – Voce vão mesmo ficar aí sem fazer nada?

Axel – Zzzzz..

Alicia – Eu vou seguir o exemplo do Axel e dormir

Alicia sobe em uma árvore

Kurt – Eu vou dormir tambem, ja estou acordado a umas 6 horas. Se eu não tivesse lutado ontem, isto seria um grande problema

Kurt se encosta em uma árvore e dorme

Alystar – Tudo bem, eu vou até la. Pode ser que eu não consiga salvá-los, mas pelo menos irei tentar

Alystar corre em direção à vila

Jack – Espere

Alystar para

Jack – Eu vou com voce

Fim


	32. Capítulo 32  Massacre

**Capítulo 32 – Massacre**

Jack e Alystar correm para a vila

Jack – Voce tem algum plano?

Alystar – Temos que proteger os aldeões

Um dos atacantes tenta matar um aldeão. Alystar tenta sgurá-lo, mas ele atravessa seu corpo

Alystar – Não podemos tocá-los

Jack – Não podemos impedir a morte dessas pessoas, temos que impedir que elas fiquem se repetindo

Alystar – Assim suas almas poderão descansar em paz

Jack – Temos que descobrir o que está fazendo isso

Alystar – Temos que procurar aquela menina, Sam

Os dois começam a correr, procurando pela menina

Alystar – Achei, ela está entrando em uma casa

Os atacantes colocam fogo na casa

Jack – Vamos, temos pouco tempo

Alystar quebra a porta da casa com um chute

Alystar – Hey, nós podemos tocar em algumas coisas

Jack – Deve ser por causa da menina. Por algum motivo ela liga o nosso mundo com o dos espíritos

Alystar encontra Sam embaixo de uma cama

Alystar – Sam, venha com a gente

Sam – O que voces fazem aqui? Vão embora, me deixem morrer

Alystar – Eu não posso ficar aqui observando sua morte sem fazer nada

Sam – Mas eu já disse que é perigoso para voces, eu já estou morta, não faz diferença para mim

Alystar – Mas faz diferença para mim, se eu puder te salavar pelo menos uma vez, vai valer a pena

Sam – Está bem então

Tiros começam a ser ouvidos

Alystar – Acho que meu amigo está com problemas

Sam – Voce vai ajudá-lo?

Alystar – Não, eu tenho que te proteger, ele consegue se virar

Alystar quebra a janela e salta carregando Sam

Os atacantes começam a vir em sua direção

Alystar – Temos que correr, eu não posso detê-los

Alystar começa a correr, mas uma flecha atinge suas costas

Alystar – O que? Como eu fui atingido?

Sam – Sou eu, minha presença interfere na realidade. Enquanto eu estiver com voce, sua vida estará em risco

Alystar – Não tem problema, isso significa que eu tambem posso lutar contra eles

Alystar começa a lutar contra os atacantes, mas seus numeros apenas aumentam

Alystar – Droga, eles são muitos

Uma explosão atinge 3 atacantes

Jack – Venham por aqui

Alystar – Parece que não importa quantos nós derrotemos, eles não param de vir

Sam – Eles não vão parar até que todos estejam mortos

Jack – Eu imaginei que seria assim

O fogo começa a se espalhar por toda a vila

Alystar – Está quase no fim, mais um pouco e isso acaba

Sam – Quando acabar tudo começa de novo. É um ciclo infinito, mas em noites de lua cheia é ainda pior

Jack – O massacre ocorreu em uma noite de lua cheia, não é?

Sam – Sim, isso influencia bastante a maldição

Alystar e Jack fogem com Sam até a saída da vila

Jack – Bem, acho que voce nos deve explicações

Sam – Está bem...

Jack – Voce é a causa de tudo, não é?

Sam – Sim

Jack – Conte-nos o que aconteceu, então talvez nós possamos ajudá-la


	33. Capítulo 33  Quebrando a Maldição

**Capítulo 33 – Quebrando a Maldição**

Sam – Há muito tempo atrás, nós humanos eramos sempre atacados por outras raças. Nossa vila era uma das ultimas no mundo, nós chegamos perto da extinção.

Um dia eu estava pegando água no rio e senti um calafrio, como se alguem me observasse. Há noite eu acordei com um barulho na floresta. Eu sai para investigar, mas não achei nada.

Quando voltei para meu quarto um demonio esperava na min ha cama. Eu fiquei paralisada e ele entrou dentro de mim, eu perdi todo o controle do meu corpo, mas eu ainda podia ver e ouvir tudo.

Nas semanas seguintes eu pude apenas observar ele convencendo toda a vila a venerar Gilgamesh, o verdadeiro deus, que traria força para nosso povo sobreviver. Os aldeões desesperados acabaram obedecendo e ... voces ja sabem o que aconteceu.

Alguns meses depois as outras vilas nos atacaram e massacraram todos os habitantes de nossa vila. O demônio que me possuiu continua aqui. Ele é a fonte da maldição

Alystar – Então se nós o derrotarmos, todos estarão livres

Sam – Esqueça, ele é muito forte. Voces não tem chance

Jack – Voce não deve conhecer a força que os humanos possuem hoje

Alystar – Ele tem razão, nós somos a raça dominante agora e ja derrotamos muitos demonios

Sam – É... é verdade?

Jack – Sim, não se preocupe com isso

Alystar – Então diga, onde está o demonio?

Sam – Ele costuma ficar no templo

Alystar – Mas o templo está em chamas

Sam – Isso é só do lado de fora, dentro está normal

Jack – Então vamos

Alystar – Fique aqui

Alystar e Jack correm até o templo

Alystar – Os soldados não estão mais nos atacando

Jack – É por que nos distanciamos da garota

Alystar – Voce acha que ela estava falando a verdade?

Jack – Eu sei quando alguem esta mentindo, meus olhos são especiais

Alystar – Então está bem

Ao chegarem no templo, Alystar quebra a porta com um chute. Tudo parece escuro no lado de dentro

Alystar – Sabe... eu não tenho certeza se quero entrar aí

Jack – Vamos logo

Jack puxa Alystar para dentro do templo. As portas se fecham após entrarem

Alystar – Está escuro aqui

Jack – Por que não usa suas chamas?

Alystar – Ah! É mesmo

Alystar acende uma chama na palma de sua mão. Vários corpos aparecem pendurados nas paredes

Alystar – AAAHHHHH

Jack – Ele só quer nos assustar, concentre-se

Alystar – Es... está b... bem

Uma sombra passa entre os bancos

Alystar – O que foi aquilo?

Jack – Ele está se preparando para atacar

Alystar – Então é bom ficar preparado

Uma chama envolve as mãos e pés de Alystar

Jack –É, então voc ficou mais forte

Alystar – Não muito, mas acho que é o suficiente

Uma mão monstruosa sai dos escombros e tenta acertar Jack. Alystar entra na frente e bloqueia o golpe

Uma forma humana desfigurada e monstruosa sai dos escombros

Jack – Então esse é o demonio

O demonio começa a rir e ataca Alystar

Fim


	34. Capítulo 34  Demônio

**Capítulo 34 – O Demônio**

Alystar consegue se defender facilmente dos ataques do demonio. Jack atira em um de seus pés, derrubando-o

Alystar aproveita que o demonio está no chão e dá um grande golpe em sua cabeça. O demonio se levanta e continua a rir

Alystar – Qual é o problema desse cara?

A cabeça e o pé do demonio se regeneram

Jack – Não se distraia

Alystar começa uma sequencia de chutes e joga o demonio para longe. Jack começa a atirar várias vezes em sua direção, fazendo uma nuvem de fumaça

Alystar – Acabou?

Jack – Eu duvido

Uma voz é ouvida de dentro da fumaça

Voz – Uma... ?... ?... ?...?

Alystar – O que ele disse?

Jack – Eu não entendi direito

O demonio sai da fumaça e tenta acertar Jack, que desvia e acerta um soco com seu braço direito, fazendo uma grande explosão

Jack – Não pare de atacar

Alystar salta e acerta um chute certeiro no estomago do demonio. Jack encosta a arma em sua cabeça e começa a disparar

Alystar e Jack tomam distancia

Voz – Uma... vida... ?... ?... ?

Alystar – Mas que inferno, o que ele quer dizer?

O demonio se levanta mais uma vez.

Jack – Eu vou carregar um tiro especial, distraia ele por um tempo

Alystar – Está bem

Alystar começa um combate corpo a corpo com o demonio, perfurando seu corpo várias vezes com seus socos

Alystar – Esse maldito simplesmente não morre

O demonio começa a pegar fogo e cai mais uma vez. Alystar chuta seu corpo para cima e antes que caia no chão acerta uma sequencia de socos

Alystar – Vai demorar muito?

Jack – Ja terminei. Saia de perto dele

Alystar se afasta e Jack atira uma grande rajada de energia, que acerta o demonio em cheio e estilhaça seu corpo

Alystar – Finalmente, ele ja estava me enchendo

O corpo do demonio começa a se juntar novamente

Voz – Uma... vida... para... cada... ?

Alystar – Ele ainda esta vivo? Agora ja chega, eu vou acabar com ele

Alystar junta toda sua energia em unico braço. Ao terminar de se regenerar, Alystar acerta um soco direto no peito do demonio, incinerando seu corpo. O fogo o desintegra completamente

Alystar – Agora acabou

Voz – Uma... vida... para... cada... lamentação.

Alystar – O que?

Jack – Tem alguma coisa errada aqui

Alystar – Como assim, lamentação?

Jack – Eu não tenho certeza se isso é mesmo um demonio

Vários espíritos começam a sair dos restos do demonio

Voz – Uma vida para cada lamentação. 43 vidas se foram, assim como suas lamentações

Fim


	35. Capítulo 35  Libertação

**Capítulo 35 – Libertação**

O templo começa a desmoronar

Jack – Vamos logo, eu quero saber o que esta acontecendo

Jack e Alystar saem do templo. A cidade inteira começa a desmoronar

Alystar – Temos que encontrar a Sam

Sam aparece na frente de Alystar

Sam – Por que voces continuaram aqui? Eu pedi para voces irem embora

Alystar – O que?

Sam – Voces libertaram ele...

Sam desmaia e uma sombra começa a sair de seu corpo. A sombra toma a forma de um grande demonio alado

? – Obrigado senhores

Alystar – Desgraçado, o que voce fez?

? – Muitas coisas, mas o importante é que voces me libertaram

Alystar – Impossível, nós derrotamos o demonio que amaldiçoava a vila

? – Não, voces destruíram outra coisa

Jack – Como voce enganou meus olhos? E o que nós destruímos?

? – Como agradecimento por terem me libertado, eu vou lhes dizer o que realmente aconteceu:

A história que eu lhes contei é real, exceto pelo final. Após a destruição da vila, eu tentei fugir, mas esa garotinha conseguiu me segurar

Como um último sacrifício, as lamentações dos espíritos dos aldeões ganhou forma, e me trancou aqui dentro. Como punição, eu obriguei os espíritos a reviverem o dia de sua morte todos os dias.

Jack – Então o que nós derrotamos foi o lamento dos aldeões?

? – Exato. Em noites de lua cheia meu poder aumenta e eu posso interferir levemente nessa prisão. Tomando a forma dessa garotinha, por exemplo. Ou enganando seus olhos, Sephiroth

Alystar – Desgraçado, eu não vou deixar voce escapar

Alystar tenta atacar o demonio, mas ele começa a voar

? – Sinto muito, mas eu estou fraco demais para lutar agora. Quem sabe algum dia nos encontremos de novo

Jack – Quem é voce?

? – Eu sou Samael, o Incitador

Samael voa para longe da vila

Alystar – Maldito, ele nos enganou o tempo todo

Jack – No começo a garota tentou nos proteger, nós não demos ouvidos a ela

Os espíritos dos aldeões começam a desaparecer

Sam se levanta

Sam – Obrigada... eu sei que é errado eu gostar da libertação daquele monstro... mas eu não aguentava mais todo esse sofrimento. Por 500 anos nós revivemos nossa morte, e foi ainda pior para mim. Por favor, não deixem que aquele monstro cause mais sofrimento pelo mundo

Alystar – Hey, eu disse que se eu salvasse voce pelo menos uma vez, valeria a pena. Não se preocupe, nós vamos caçar aquele desgraçado

Os espíritos dos aldeões aparecem atrás de Sam e começam a acenar. Todos desaparecem

Jack – Isso é uma lágrima?

Alystar – Essa luz é muito forte *enxuga as lágrimas

Jack e alystar voltam para a entrada da vila

Alicia – Meus parabens

Jack – Voce viu tudo?

Alicia – Vi o suficiente. Voces não deviam ter se intrometido

Alystar – Nós salvamos aquelas pessoas de um sofrimento de 500 anos

Alicia – E libertaram um demonio poderoso que pode fazer isso mais vezes

Jack – Bem, não se pode ganhar todas, mas fizemos o nosso melhor

Alicia – O seu melhor é patético

Axel acorda

Axel – Hey, por que a lua não está mais cheia

Todos olham para o céu

Jack – Parece que o tempo passou mais rápido enquanto ficamos aqui

Axel – Então ja podemos voltar as estradas, vamos continuar

Fim


	36. Capítulo 36  Descanso Provisório

**Capítulo 36 – Descanso Provisório**

O grupo de Axel se aproxima de uma cidade

Alystar – Até que enfim... poderemos descansar um pouco

Axel – Mas já faz uma semana que estamos descansando

Alystar – Foi uma só uma noite, e eu não consegui dormir

Kurt – Eu não me importo de descansar um pouco

Axel – Hey, ninguém está do meu lado?

Jack – Não

Alicia – Tanto faz

Axel – Ta bem então... mas só por hoje

Alystar – Ótimo, eu vou procurar um bom lugar para dormir

Jack – Eu vou também

Alystar e Jack saem

Axel – E vocês?

Kurt – Eu estou com uma sensação estranha aqui nessa cidade. Vou investigar um pouco

Alicia sai sem dizer nada

Axel – Hey, não me deixem sozinho!

Jack e Alystar encontram um hotel

Jack – Voce está bem?

Alystar – Eu não sei... será que fizemos a coisa certa?

Jack – Não, não fizemos

Alystar – Foi o que pensei... mesmo libertando os espíritos, nós acabamos com seu ultimo desejo...

Jack – Pare de se lamentar. Já que a culpa é nossa, nós devemos consertar o estrago

Alystar – Como assim?

Jack – Temos que caçar e destruir aquele demônio, então nós teremos feito a coisa certa

Alystar – É, voce tem razão. Mas como iremos encontrá-lo?

Jack – Eu vou procurar informações em todas as cidades por onde passarmos, assim poderemos rastreá-lo

Alystar – Ótimo, mas não conte aos outros, isso é algo que apenas nós devemos fazer

Jack – Eu sei disso. Melhor eu já começar

Alystar – Está bem, va em frente, eu preciso descansar um pouco

Jack sai

Alystar caminha em direção ao quarto e esbarra um homem com um sobretudo

Alystar – Me desculpe, eu não vi voce

Homem – Sim, mas eu vi voce

O homem retira uma katana e ataca Alystar

Alystar – O que voce está fazendo?

Homem – Voce é Alystar Volcano, o Guerreiro do Fogo, certo?

Alystar – Isso não é de seu interesse

Homem – Eu não posso deixá-lo viver

O homem acerta um golpe direto no peito de Alystar, fazendo um furo em seu coração

Homem – Sangre até a morte, guerreiro do imperador

O homem sai e deixa Alystar sangrando no chão

Axel segue Kurt

Axel – E aí? Achou o que estava procurando?

Kurt – Não

Axel – É o que eu estou pensando?

Kurt – Provavelmente

Axel – Ok, eu vou sair de perto então

Kurt – Será melhor para voce

Axel se afasta

Jack caminha e percebe estar sendo seguido. Jack vai até um lugar afastado

Jack - Está bem, apareça e identifique-se

O homem que atacou Alystar aparece

Fim


	37. Capítulo 37  O Caçador de Guerreiros

**Capítulo 37 – O Caçador de Guerreiros**

Jack – Quem é voce?

Homem – O importante não é quem sou eu, mas sim quem voce é?

Jack – O que?

Homem – Voce é mais um guerreiro do imperador, certo? Eu posso sentir a presença de um medalhão em voce

Jack – Sim, eu possuo um medalhão, mas não sou um guerreiro do imperador

Homem – Voce não irá me iludir

O homem retira sua katana e desfere um golpe em Jack, que consegue bloquear por pouco

Homem – Bons reflexos, garoto. Mas é melhor você ter mais do que apenas isso

O homem coloca sua katana de volta à bainha

Homem – Vamos testar seus reflexos

O homem ataca rapidamente. Jack não tem tempo de reagir e recebe um corte no peito, atirando logo em seguida, mas o homem desvia

Homem – Isso não foi uma bala, certo?

Jack – Você teve sorte de perceber isso

Jack começa a disparar, fazendo o homem desviar até que fique encurralado

Jack – Agora responda, que é você?

Homem – Você acha mesmo que esta na vantagem? Tente me acertar

Jack dispara e o homem consegue desviar a rajada de energia para cima com sua katana

Jack – "Incrível... ele conseguiu desviar energia pura"

Homem – Vamos acabar logo com isso

O homem chega com tudo e acerta o ombro direito de Jack

Jack tenta acertá-lo, mas não consegue

Homem – Meu estilo de luta é perfeito, não há como voce me enfrentar

Jack atira novamente, mas para cima, derrubando várias toras de madeira em cima do homem

Homem – Por favor, isso não é nada

O homem corta todas as toras com um único saque de sua katana

Homem – Voce achou mesmo qu..

Jack acerta um soco direto no rosto do homem, jogando-o contra a parede

Jack – Voce se distraiu

Homem – Ótimo faz muito tempo desde que eu lutei com alguém capaz de me ferir. Voce terá a honra de conhecer meus estilos perfeitos

O homem saca a katana e começa a se concentrar

Axel – E aí Jack, voce está... Ya... Yamato?

Yamato – Axel? O que faz aqui?

Axel – Nada... eu só estou de passagem

Yamato – Ele está aqui, não é?

Axel – Eu não sei do que voce está falando... eu tenho que ir, tchau!

Axel começa a correr

Yamato – Sinto muito, terei que adiar sua morte, há assuntos mais importantes para serem resolvidos

Jack atira sem se importar. Yamato desvia e começa a perseguir Axel

Fim


	38. Capítulo 38  A Espada da Ordem

**Capítulo 38 – A Espada da Ordem**

Axel é perseguido por Yamato

Axel – Hey, me deixe em paz!

Yamato – Voce sabe o que precisa fazer

Axel – Nem pensar, eu quase morri da ultima vez

Yamato – Pare com essa covardia

Yamato usa sua katana, cortando uma barraca e derrubando várias frutas na frente de Axel, que escorrega e cai

Yamato – E agora? Voce vai me dizer onde ele está?

Uma lâmina é atirada em Yamato, que a desvia com sua katana

Yamato – Ora, mais um guerreiro? Estou com sorte hoje

Axel – Espera aí, ela é...

Yamato – Infelizmente eu não tenho tempo a perder com peixes pequenos

Yamato aponta sua katana para a garganta de Axel

Yamato – Vou perguntar uma ultima vez, onde ele...

Alicia aparece e tenta acertar Yamato por trás, mas ele desvia e derruba Alicia

Axel – Voce está louca? Corra

Axel começa a correr

Alicia – Covarde

Yamato persegue Axel novamente

Alicia – Espere, eu não terminei com voce

Yamato consegue se aproximar bastante de Axel e se prepara para golpeá-lo

Yamato – Já que não irá dizer por bem...

Yamato saca sua katana, mas é bloqueado por Kurt

Kurt – Olá, procurando alguém?

Yamato – Finalmente voce apareceu

Axel – Essa não...

Alicia e Jack alcançam Axel e vêem Kurt e Yamato se enfrentando

Alicia – O que está acontecendo?

Axel – Bem... aquele é um antigo conhecido do Kurt

Jack – Esse estilo de luta que se equipara ao do Kurt... ele é a Espada da Ordem, não é?

Axel – É... acho que sim. Temos que sair daqui

Alicia – Por que? Vai ser divertido ver a luta desses dois

Axel – Não, não vai

Jack – Por que não?

Um corte aparece no rosto de Jack

Axel – POR ISSO! CORRAM!

Jack – O que foi isso?

Axel – São eles, eles estão lutando com tudo!

Kurt e Yamato travam uma luta feroz e acabam atingindo tudo a sua volta. Toda a cidade começa a correr

Jack – Isso não é bom... eles vão destruir a cidade

Axel – Cade o Alystar? Temos que sair daqui

Jack – Ele está em um hotel, eu vou atrás dele

Axel – Boa sorte!

Axel e Alicia correm para fora da cidade

Jack corre e entra no hotel, mas na entrada encontra uma grande poça de sangue

Fim


	39. Capítulo 39  Efeito Colateral

**Capítulo 39 – Efeito Colateral**

Jack corre procurando por Alystar, seguindo um rastro de sangue

Jack – "Ele deve ter encontrado o Alystar primeiro... mais um pouco e eu poderia estar na mesma situação"

Jack abre a porta de um quarto e encontra Alystar dormindo na cama. Jack olha enfurecido

Jack – Hey, acorde

Alystar – Hã? O que?

Jack – Temos que sair

Alystar – Mas eu preciso descansar

Jack – O que aconteceu no corredor?

Alystar – Um desgraçado me pegou de surpresa e fez um rombo no meu peito... sorte que eu sei me cuidar

Alystar mostra uma cicatriz de queimadura no meio do peito

Jack – Voce estancou o ferimento queimando sua pele?

Alystar – Sim

Jack – Não doeu?

Alystar – Meu fogo não pode me causar dor... a menos que eu queira

Jack – Certo... mas temos que sair daqui

Alystar – Por que?

A parede do quarto se despedaça, mostrando Kurt e Yamato lutando

Jack – Isso responde sua pergunta?

Alystar – HEY, foi aquele cara que me atacou... se eu não tivesse perdido tanto sangue, ele estaria morto

Jack – Caro que estaria... vamos logo

Jack e Alystar saem pelo outro lado e correm em direção a saída da cidade e encontram Axel e Alicia

Axel – Ufa... essa foi por pouco

Jack – Isso já aconteceu mais vezes?

Axel – Sim... eu sempre me machuco quando esses dois se encontram

Alicia – Devemos ajudar o Kurt?

Axel – Não... o Yamato vai ficar legal daqui a algum tempo

Alystar – Como assim?

Axel – Logo o efeito colateral tomará conta

Kurt e Yamato destroem grande parte da cidade

Kurt – Já faz tempo que eu não tenho uma luta dessas... valeu a pena esperar tanto tempo acordado

Yamato – Eu digo o mesmo... mas meu tempo já está acabando

Kurt – Que pena... eu poderia ficar dias sem precisar dormir se voce tivesse acabado de acordar

Alystar – Voce pode explicar esse "efeito colateral"?

Axel – Ok... vou tentar. Bom vocês já devem saber que o Kurt precisa dormir a cada 4 horas mais ou menos, certo?

Alystar – Certo

Axel – Isso é porque o medalhão dele tem um efeito colateral, que mudaria sua personalidade e o deixaria em um estado incontrolável... ou seja, nós estaríamos perdidos

Jack – Ele já não é muito controlável quando dorme...

Axel – Sim, mas ele ficaria em um estado de caos total, sem diferenciar amigo ou inimigo

Alystar – Certo... e esse outro cara?

Axel – Bem., o caso do Yamato é o contrário. Sua personalidade já é extremamente caótica, então quando ele fica sem dormir por mais de 4 horas, ele fica bem tranqüilo

Alystar – Aquele cara vai ficar tranquilo?

Axel – Espere um pouco e voce vai ver

Fim


	40. Capítulo 40  Caos e Ordem

**Capítulo 40 – Caos e Ordem**

Kurt e Yamato lutam com todas as suas forças

Kurt – Quanto tempo ainda temos?

Yamato – Acho que só mais alguns minutos. Há quanto tempo está acordado?

Kurt – Acho que umas 5 horas

Yamato – Então está na hora do clímax

Kurt – Eu estava pensando nisso

Kurt e Yamato tomam distancia

Yamato – Vamos ver quem está mais forte agora

A katana de Yamato começa a brilhar com uma luz branca, enquanto a espada de Kurt fica envolta em energia negra

Kurt – Pronto?

Yamato – Pode mandar

Kurt e Yamato avançam para o golpe final

Alystar – Parece que acabou

Jack – É, eu também não estou ouvindo nada

Axel – Essa não...

Alystar – O que foi?

Axel – Eu já estava me esquecendo... se preparem

Alystar – Me preparar para o qu...

Um grande clarão se forma no meio da cidade, formando uma grande onda de choque que arrasta Alystar alguns metros

Todo o centro da cidade se desintegra

Jack – O que foi isso? Eu nunca vi tanto poder

Axel – Eles usaram seus medalhões

Jack – Eles não estavam usando antes?

Axel – Não... eles nunca usam o medalhão, a menos que seja um contra o outro

Alystar se levanta

Alystar – Por que só usam contra eles mesmo?

Jack – Por que é tanto poder que a luta terminaria em um instante... não é?

Axel – É... e algo sobre ser perigoso também

Kurt e Yamato saem cambaleantes da cidade, bastante feridos

Axel – Acabou?

Kurt – Sim

Axel – Quem ganhou?

Yamato – Foi outro empate...

Ambos caem no chão

Alicia – E agora, o que fazemos com eles?

Jack – Eu aconselho a tirá-los daqui. Os habitantes dessa cidade não ficarão muito contentes ao ver o estrago

Alystar – Eu não vou ajudar esse desgraçado que tentou me matar

Axel – Deixa ele comigo então

Kurt acorda em um pequeno acampamento, e encontra Yamato amarrado em uma árvore

Kurt tenta se levanta e o desamarra

Alystar – Hey, voce está louco? Ele vai ficar psicótico de novo agora

Kurt – Não se preocupe, depois de uma batalha nós ficamos calmos por algum tempo

Axel – É cara, relaxa, voce acha mesmo que eu ia trazer ele aqui se ele estivesse daquele jeito?

Alystar – Está bem... mas eu ainda não gosto dele

Yamato acorda

Fim


	41. Capítulo 41  Calma Após a Tempestade

**Capítulo 41 – Calma Após a Tempestade**

Alystar acende suas chamas e se posiciona para o combate

Alystar – Eu vou acabar com esse cara

Axel segura Alystar, que começa a se debater

Yamato – Então voce sobreviveu... não é a toa que é um dos 10 Elementais

Alystar – É só isso que tem a me dizer seu maldito?

Yamato – Sinto muito pelo que fiz, foi injusto de minha parte atacá-lo daquele jeito. Mas honestamente eu esperava mais de voce

Alystar tenta atacar novamente, mas é segurado por Axel

Alystar – Eu ainda tenho força o suficiente para acabar com voce!

Yamato – Não se preocupe, eu vou arrumar uma maneira de compensar meus atos, então aconselho a não me perturbar

Yamato encara Alystar ameaçadoramente. Alystar desiste de atacá-lo

Alystar – Está bem, mas eu ainda acabo com voce um dia

Alystar e Axel saem

Kurt – E então, por onde esteve?

Yamato – Eu passei por Glacean, Metalan e Lux. Como vai sua... "jornada"?

Kurt – Está começando a ficar interessante

Yamato – Ouvi dizer que vocês derrotaram alguns Seeks

Kurt – Sim, Axel conseguiu montar um bom grupo

Yamato – Então, até mesmo o Guerreiro do Fogo está com vocês, hã?

Kurt – Sim, mas ele não está tão forte

Yamato – É, deu para perceber.

Kurt – Voce enfrentou alguém forte?

Yamato – Não... só alguns guerreiros espalhados, para não chamar muita atenção. Ah, antes que me esqueça, entregue isto para Axel

Yamato tira 3 medalhões de seu casaco

Kurt – Pode deixar

Yamato – Para onde vocês estão indo agora?

Kurt – Para o norte, Aldheran

Yamato – Então é melhor eu seguir para o oeste

Kurt – Tudo bem então

Axel e Alystar encontram Alicia e Jack

Jack – E então?

Axel – Eles já estão de pé, acho que não foi nada grave

Alystar – Mas eu não confio naquele cara

Jack – Podemos considerá-lo um aliado?

Axel – Hã... não exatamente. Só às vezes. Sem falar que ele não pode andar no nosso grupo

Jack – É, eu imagino o que aconteceria

Alystar – Ótimo, estamos melhores sem ele

Alicia – Eles acabaram com uma cidade, logo vários guerreiros aparecerão por aqui

Jack – Se eles descobrirem que o Kurt é a Espada do Caos estaremos com grandes problemas. Temos que nos afastar desse lugar o quanto antes

Axel – Tá bem, eu vou avisá-los

Kurt aparece

Kurt – Então, devemos sair desse lugar, certo?

Jack – Certo, onde está seu amigo?

Kurt – Ele foi para o oeste. Vai demorar que nós nos encontremos de novo

Alystar – Ainda bem

Kurt – Ah sim, Axel pegue

Kurt joga os medalhões entregues por Yamato

Axel – Wow, mais 3? Isso está sendo mais rápido do que eu esperava

Jack – Bem, pelo menos ele está nos ajudando de alguma forma

Alicia – Parem de perder tempo, temos que ir agora

Axel – Ok, então nos mostre o melhor caminho

Alicia – Vamos para Licydia

Fim


	42. Capítulo 42  Reunindo Informações

**Capítulo 42 – Reunindo Informações**

Axel caminha junto com seu grupo

Axel – Então... para onde estamos indo?

Alicia – Estamos próximos de uma cidade, lá nós decidiremos o que fazer

Axel – É aquela ali?

Axel aponta para uma pequena cidade entre as copas das árvores

Alicia – É, Licydia a cidade das copas

Jack – Voce tem certeza que não há guerreiros imperiais nessa cidade?

Alicia – Sim, eu matei os que apareceram por aqui

Alystar – Ah, é por isso que voce tinha vários medalhões

O grupo entra na cidade

Kurt – Eu vou para um hotel, preciso dormir

Axel – Eu vou dar uma volta

Alystar – Eu vou com voce

Alicia – Eu vou procurar informações

Axel – Hey, é o Jack que sempre faz isso

Alicia – Veremos quem faz um melhor trabalho

Jack – Voce quer apostar?

Jack e Alicia se encaram

Alystar – Por que voces dois não vão procurar informações? A cidade é grande o suficiente para os dois

Jack – Está bem. Eu vou para o lado norte

Alicia – Então eu vou para o sul

Alystar – Esses dois ainda vão dar problema

Axel – Vão nada, eles só estão brincando

Alystar – Não parece brincadeira

Axel – Que seja, vamos procurar alguma coisa interessante

Jack encontra um mural com vários cartazes. Entre eles havia a Dama de Ferro e Alystar, mas a maioria era sobre gente desaparecida

Jack remove os cartazes e sai

Alicia ouve uma conversa entre dois comerciantes

Comerciante 1 – Mas que droga, ja é o terceiro ajudante que eu perco esse ano

Comerciante 2 – Por que voce insiste em passar por aquele lugar? Todos sabem que é perigoso

Comerciante 1 – Simples, é porque ele é o caminho mais perto até Lux

Comerciante 2 – Mesmo assim, nem mesmo os guerreiros imperiais passam por essa floresta. Dizem que é um cemitério de elfos assombrado

Alicia se afasta

Todos se encontram no hotel

Kurt – E então? Alguma boa notícia?

Jack – Não exatamente

Jack joga os cartazes de procurado na mesa

Jack – Voces 2 precisam se disfarçar por um tempo

Axel – É Alicia, por que voce não tira essa mascara? Aí ninguem te reconhece

Alicia – Eu nunca tiro minha mascara. Alem disso eu duvido que eu seja reconhecida só com esse retrato

Alystar – Bem, acho que eu posso usar um manto quando sair por aí... vai ser maneiro

Kurt – Mais alguma coisa?

Alicia – O caminho mais perto daqui até Lux é passando por uma floresta. Mas muitas pessoas tem desaparecido la

Kurt – E voce sabe por que?

Alicia – Dizem que é um cemitério de elfos assombrado. Não que eu acredite nisso

Kurt – A magia dos elfos era poderosa. Acho melhor evitar esse lugar por precaução

Axel – Eu tambem tenho notícias importantes

Jack – O que?

Axel – Meu informante disse que há uma tropa vindo em direção a Licydia. Parece que tem muitos soldados e alguns caras importantes

Alystar – Isso não é bom. Vamos logo então, antes que seja tarde

Alicia – Só tem 2 caminhos até Lux, um é a estrada principal, e o outro é o cemitério dos elfos. Pelo que eu ouvi o império evita usar o cemitério, então o cemitério seria o melhor caminho

Kurt – Certo, então está decidido

Alystar – Droga...

Fim


	43. Capítulo 43  Emboscada

**Capítulo 43 – Emboscada**

Axel e os outros vão em direção ao cemitério élfico

Axel – Então... não existem mais elfos?

Alystar – Não, voce não sabia?

Axel – Não. O que aconteceu com eles?

Alystar – É uma história complicada... Bem, os elfos foram uma das poucas raças a se aliar com os humanos

Axel – Ah é?

Alystar – Sim, com a derrota dos anjos e a supremacia órquica, os elfos foram de grande ajuda para nós e nos ajudaram a exterminar as raças malignas

Axel – Wow, eles deviam ser fortes

Kurt – A magia élfica era extremamente poderosa, se equiparava com a dracônica

Axel – Legal... mas como eles foram extintos?

Jack – Foi o imperador.

Axel – O que?

Jack – O imperador acredita na supremacia da raça humana e por isso exterminou todas as outras raças, incluindo aquelas que foram nossas aliadas

Axel – Então... faz pouco tempo que eles se foram?

Alystar – Sim, uns 15 anos mais ou menos

Kurt – Eu conheci alguns quando era criança. Eles eram muito fortes, mas eram em menor número, não conseguiram resistir ao ataque surpresa

Axel – Que pena, eu gostaria de lutar contra um deles

Jack – Talvez consiga enfrentar um fantasma deles

Alystar – Para de falar essas coisas

Jack – Como voce ainda pode ter medo depois do que passamos?

Alystar – Aqueles fantasmas não eram assustadores, mas os outros devem ser

Axel – Do que voces estão falando?

Jack – É uma longa história

Alicia – Chegamos

A floresta muda drasticamente, ficando muito mais fechada

Alicia – A partir daqui estaremos em antigo território élfico

Alystar – Será que é mesmo seguro?

Kurt – É só tomar cuidado. Provavelmente ainda deve ter algumas armadilhas, pode ser isso que causa os "desaparecimentos"

Alystar – Está bem

Todos entram cautelosamente na floresta. Alicia e Axel abrem caminho com suas armas

Alystar – Esse lugar me da arrepios

Jack – Pare de reclamar e ande logo

Alystar – Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa

Kurt – Eu tambem ouvi, tem alguem aqui

Uma figura sai correndo das moitas

Alystar – AHHH... tinha mesmo alguem aqui

Axel – Vamos segui-los

Jack – Não, pode ser uma armadilha

Axel começa a correr

Jack – Eu devia imaginar

Alicia – Eu vou atrás dele

Alystar – Não, não podemos nos separar. Temos que ir com calma

Alystar pisa em uma armadilha e é puxado para longe por cordas

Jack – Eu vou atrás dele, voces vão atrás do Axel

Kurt e Alicia correm em direção a Axel

Jack corre e encontra Alystar preso em uma rede

Alystar – Mas que droga, eu sabia que esse lugar é perigoso

Jack – Espere um pouco, eu vou atirar nas cordas

Alystar – JACK CUIDADO!

Cinco arqueiros encapuzados aparecem atrás de Jack. Jack tenta sacar sua arma, mas uma flecha passa raspando em seu rosto

Arqueiro – Eu não faria isso se fosse voce

Kurt e Alicia encontram Axel amarrado e amordaçado em uma árvore

Kurt – Ele deve ser apenas uma isca. O que faremos?

Voz – Tarde demais, voces ja foram emboscados

Vários arqueiros aparecem em arvores apontando suas flechas

Fim


	44. Capítulo 44  Os Elfos de Licydia

**Capítulo 44 – Os Elfos de Licydia**

Alicia, Kurt e Axel são acorrentados e levados até uma pequena vila na copa das árvores. Lá encontram Jack e Alystar na mesma situação. Todos são presos em celas

Arqueiro – Esperem aqui, nosso mestre vai decidir o que fazer com voces

Alicia – Parabens Axel, o que voce esperava que fosse acontecer?

Axel – Ah, não tem problema, eu vou tirar a gente daqui rapidinho, só vou criar uma serra e aí fica fácil. Forge!

Nada acontece

Axel – Hehe, espera um pouco. FORGE!

Nada acontece de novo

Axel – AAAAHHHH eu perdi meus poderes

Jack – Eu tambem não estou conseguindo explodir as correntes

Kurt – Parece que nossos medalhões tambem não funcionam aqui

Alicia – Eu consigo criar minhas laminas, mas não sem vibrá-las não tem como quebrar essas correntes

Alystar – Essa não. VAMOS TODOS MORRER!

Jack – Se acalme, nós ainda não sabemos o que eles querem

Alguns arqueiros voltam a cela

Arqueiro – Mestre Finrod deseja vê-los

Os arqueiros abrem as celas e escoltam todos até a maior casa na vila. Todos ficam em um grande salão, com os arqueiros armados em volta

Uma figura imponente, com orelhas pontudas, cabelos brancos e olhos heterocromáticos se aproxima, seguido de dois guardiões

Kurt – Eu não acredito... eles são mesmo elfos

Axel – Mas voces acabaram de me dizer que estavam extintos

Jack – Isso é impressionante... alguns deles sobreviveram

O mestre elfo se senta em um grande trono. Seus guardiões ficam em pé ao seu lado

Mestre – Aproximem-se humanos

Jack – É melhor obedecermos

Todos se aproximam

Mestre – Eu sou Finrod Mcllrath, lider dos antigos elfos de Licydia. Antes de fazer qualquer pergunta, meu guardião Taurnil irá verificá-los

Alystar – Irá o que?

Um dos guardiões se aproxima. Em volta de seu olho direito há uma grande tatuagem em forma de alvo e começa a brilhar

Taurnil – Mestre, todos esses humanos possuem medalhões. O desse aqui tem uma forma peculiar

Taurnil aponta para Axel

Axel –É que o meu é especial

Finrod – Entendo. Não temos escolha então. Mate-os

Alystar – O que? Não, espera aí, não faça isso

Finrod – Sinto muito, se voces não tivessem medalhões nós iriamos apenas apagra suas memórias e deixá-loes em outro continente, como fizemos com os outros

Alystar – Mas por que voce precisa nos matar?

Finrod – Porque é culpa de voces estarmos na situação em que estamos. Guardas, executem esses assassinos

O medalhão de Axel começa a brilhar. A luz atinge Finrod fazendo com que tenha uma visão

Uma bela mulher envolvida em luz aparece na frente de Finrod

Finrod – Deusa Teriseanna... é.. é uma honra conhecê-la! Mas o que faz aqui?

Teriseanna – Finrod, nossa raça está a beira da extinção. Eu preciso proteger meu povo a qualquer custo

Finrod – Sim, mestra, eu entendo, mas os deuses das raças não podem interferir em nosso mundo

Teriseanna – Finrod, voce sabe o que a deusa Suriah fez para proteger seu povo?

Finrod – Sim, ela se sacrificou para oferecer seus poderes aos humanos... e de certa forma isso tambem nos prejudicou

Teriseanna – Não, Finrod, a culpa não é de Suriah... forças maiores estão envolvidas nesse conflito.

Finrod – Entendo... mas por que esta me dizendo isso

Teriseanna – Finrod... se eu pudesse eu tambem me sacrificaria por nossa raça... mas depois de Suriah e Gilgamesh ficou difícil a comunicação com o seu mundo

Finrod – Mestra eu entendo, nós não a culpamos por isso

Teriseanna – Mas eu pude fazer algo, e é sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar

Fim


	45. Capítulo 45  O 101 Medalhão

**Capítulo 45 – O 101° Medalhão**

Teriseanna – Finrod, eu preciso dizer o que eu consegui fazer para ajudar nosso povo

Finrod – Sim mestra, pode falar

Teriseanna – Quando Suriah se sacrificou, parte de seu poder ficou entre o mundo dos deuses e o de voces. Eram partes tão pequenas que só eu pude perceber

Ashmovh o deus do destino me avisou 100 anos atrás sobre a traição do imperador humano. Meu desespero era grande, durante muito tempo eu não soube o que fazer

Foi então que eu percebi os fragmentos de poder de Suriah. Levou 80 anos até eu conseguir juntar fragmentos o suficiente para enviar algo para seu mundo.

Misturando o máximo de meu poder que eu poderia transportar com esses fragmentos eu consegui criar o 101° medalhão, um medalhão poderoso que pode se equiparar ao do imperador

Mas como originalmente a abertura foi criada por Suriah, eu só consegui mandar esse novo medalhão para um humano. Infelizmente eu não sei se este humano é apto a usar o medalhão, por isso eu tenho um favor para pedir à voce

Finrod – Sim, mestra, pode pedir qualquer coisa

Teriseanna – Eu gostaria que voce testasse a honra desse humano ao qual eu mandei meu medalhão. Seu nome é Axel Stronghold

"Fim da visão"

O medalhão de Axel para de brilhar

Axel – Wow, é a primeira vez que isso acontece

Finrod – Guardas parem

Os guardas voltam à suas posições

Finrod – Seu nome... é Axel, certo?

Axel – Sim

Finrod – Axel, eu darei uma chance para que voce e seus amigos possam sair daqui vivos. A deusa Teriseanna me mandou testá-los. Passem no teste e podem ir embora

Jack – E se não passarmos?

Finrod – A morte os espera

Axel – Está bem, eu aceito

Finrod – Serão feitos 4 testes interligados. Se um de voces falhar, será considerado uma falha de todos

Axel – Tudo bem, meu grupo é forte o suficiente

Finrod – Os 4 testes serão: Força, Habilidade, Cooperação e Poder. Voces serão escolhidos aleatoriamente para cada um desses testes.

Alystar – Ah droga, eu quero ir no da força

Finrod – Mais uma coisa. Como ja devem ter percebido toda a magia aqui é cancelada, exceto a élfica. Seus medalhões estarão inuteis

Alystar – Hey, isso não é justo

Finrod – Um verdadeiro herói consegue vencer em qualquer situação. Descansem essa noite, amanhã começaremos. Guardas, levem nossos... "convidados" para um quarto decente

Guardas – Sim, mestre

Os guardas levam o grupo de Axel. Taurnil se aproxima de Finrod

Taurnil – Mestre, tem certeza do que está fazendo? E se foi tudo um truque?

Finrod – Taurnil, o que eu vi hoje foi a esperança de um novo mundo. Se eu não tiver esperança o que mais sobra?

Finrod sai

Axel – Que droga, seria bem melhor se nós pudéssemos escolher os desafios

Alystar – É.. sem o meu medalhão eu só vou poder ajudar no teste de força

Jack – É melhor voce ganhar, senão todos vamos morrer

Alicia – Se nosso medalhões funcionassem poderiamos derrota-los facilmente

Axel – Se minha magia funcionasse eu poderia ganhar todos os desafios

Alystar – Ma são 4 desafios para 5 pessoas?

Alicia – Provavelmente o da cooperação vai envolver 2 de nós

Alystar – Ah, sim eu tinha me esquecido desse. Dependendo de quem cair esse tambem pode ser um problema

Jack – Parem de reclamar, ainda nem sabemos como vai ser

Kurt – Se acalmem, é melhor nós irmos dormir. Temos de estar preparados amanhã

Alicia – Ele tem razão, eu não quero ver um de voces perdendo apenas por estar cansado

Alystar – Está bem então...

Fim


	46. Capítulo 46  O Primeiro Teste

**Capítulo 46 – O Primeiro Teste**

Ao amanhecer Axel e seu grupo são levados até o salão real novamente

Finrod – Hoje iniciaremos os testes. Como eu disse antes, a escolha será aleatória. O primeiro desafio será o do poder, seguido da habilidade, cooperação e força. Em cada teste voces enfrentaram um ou mais dos meus melhores guerreiros. Vamos começar o sorteio

Um dos guardas aparece segurando cinco esferas, de cores diferentes: vermelho, branco, azul, roxo e preto

Finrod – Cada um de voces deve escolher uma esfera. Escolham a que mais lhe agradar

Alystar – Eu quero a vermelha

Axel – Eu quero a preta

Alicia – Eu fico com a roxa, ja que estão com frescura para escolher

Jack – Eu fico com a azul

Kurt – Então a branca é minha

Após todos pegarem as esferas, elas começam a brilhar. Em cada uma delas aparece uma palavra

Axel – Ok, apareceram coisas escritas, mas eu não entendo nada

Finrod – Por favor leiam o que está escrito em cada uma

Axel – Algo como "belas"

Jack – Gwend

Alicia – Isso não pode ser bom... na minha tambem diz "gwend"

Alystar – Balan

Kurt – Tur

Finrod – Certo, bem como ja devem ter percebido os dois que tiraram a mesma palavra vão fazer o teste de cooperação. Axel voce fará o teste da força

Alystar – Ah droga!

Finrod – Voce fará o teste do poder

Alystar – É... menos mal

Kurt – Então eu farei o da habilidade

Finrod – Exatamente. Vamos prosseguir então. Aquele que fará o teste do poder siga os guardas, os outros venham comigo

Finrod leva todos a um pequena clareira no meio da floresta.

Finrod – Aqui será realizado o primeiro teste. Venham comigo, teremos uma boa visão do lugar

Todos sobem até uma pequena arquibancada no topo das árvores. Alystar chega de um dos lados da clareira. Uma elfa aparece do outro lado

Finrod – No teste do poder, será testada a capacidade de enfrentar um poder maior que o seu. Excepcionalmente nesse teste, nossa magia de anulação estará desativada, então seu guerreiro poderá usar seu medalhão

Alystar – Ah é? Ótimo, eu estava começando a me preocupar

Finrod – Alystar Volcano vs Thalias Amandil. Que o primeiro teste comece

Alystar não perde tempo e começa a emitir suas chamas, que chegam até os cotovelos nos braços e até os joelhos nas pernas

Alystar – Me desculpe, mas eu não vou pegar leve

Alystar avança e tenta acertar um soco em Thalias, mas é repelido e mandado para longe

Thalias – Me perdoe, esqueci de avisar que ataques físicos não podem me atingir

Alystar – O que? Mas é praticamente o unico tipo de ataque que eu tenho

Thalias – Então é melhor aprender ataques novos

Thalias começa a juntar energia em seu cajado. Seus olhos ficam brancos

Thalias – Menel Alagos, im toltha

Alystar – O que?

O céu começa a se encher de nuvens negras

Alystar – Mas que droga é essa?

Um raio acerta Alystar, que é arremessado para tras

Alystar – Ouch... isso doeu

Outro raio cai, mas Alystar consegue desviar por pouco

Alystar – Hey isso está ficando perigoso

Vários raios começam a cair um atrás do outro. Alystar começa a correr, mas um raio o atinge, derrubando-o. Uma grande quantidade de raios começa a cair em cima de Alystar, levantando uma nuvem de poeira

Axel – Wow, essa mulher é bem forte mesmo, ela ta acabando com o Alystar

Alystar – Eu ouvi isso

Alystar aparece sem as chamas nos pés, mas com 2 grandes chamas nos braços, em forma de escudos

Alystar – Se isso aí tivesse me acertado acho que eu teria morrido

Thalias – Não adianta conseguir apenas se defender. Se quiser vencer este desafio, voce terá que encontrar um modo de me atacar

Alystar – Eu estou trabalhando nisso

Fim


	47. Capítulo 47  A Elementalista Incansável

**Capítulo 47 – A Elementalista Incansável**

Alystar – Bem, pelo menos eu arranjei um jeito de me defender de seus ataques

Outro raio acerta Alystar, que se defende com um de seus braços, sem sofrer qualquer dano

Thalias – Entendo, usando a magia de suas chamas para bloquear a minha magia

Alystar – É... acho que é isso

Thalias – Vamos ver então o que voce faz quanto a isso

Thalias caminha em direção a Alystar

Alystar – O que está pensando em fazer? Me bater com este bastão?

Thalias junta novamente nergia em seu cajado

Thalias – Helch hwest

Alystar – Agora é outra coisa?

Thalias aponta seu cajado para Alystar, que se defende com seus braços

Alystar – Pode mandar

Um jato de vento frio sai do cajado de Thalias, congelando as chamas e os braços de Alystar

Alystar – AHH, meus braços, eu não consigo senti-los

Thalias – Não se preocupe, voce não vai perde-los... mas eu recomendo que voce faça alguma coisa quanto a isso

Alystar concentra suas chamas de volta a seus pés e tenta novamente acertar Thalias, mas é arremessado para longe

Thalias – Eu ja avisei que isso não funciona

Alystar derrete o gelo de seus braços com a chama de suas pernas

Alystar – Eu sei, só precisava tomar distancia

O fogo volta aos braços de Alystar

Alystar – Então... raios e gelo... que tipo de magia é essa?

Thalias – Eu sou uma elementalista, eu uso os elementos da natureza a meu favor

Alystar – Wow, incrível... voce consegue fazer isso com chamas?

Alystar incendeia uma pedra e a atira em Thalias, que a congela antes de que se aproxime e depois a destrói com seu cajado

Thalias – Eu não gosto de usar o fogo. O fogo destrói florestas... é muito perigoso

Alystar – Sei... mas eu posso controlá-lo

Alystar começa a arremessar pedras flamejantes em Thalias

Thalias – Gwaew Alagos

Uma rajada de vento assopra por detrás de Thalias, apagando as pedras e jogando-as no chão

Alystar – Caramba, voce tem habilidades muito diferenciadas

Thalias – Voce não viu nada. Amar dath

O chão abaixo de Alystar se abre, fazendo com que se enterre até a cintura

Alystar – Ow... isso não vái ser bom

Thalias – Gur gond

As pedras ao redor de Alystar se endurecem e ficam pontiagudas.

Thalias – Eu recomendo que saia daí

As pedras se arremessam em direção a Alystar

Alystar – DROGA!

Uma explosão de chamas ocorre antes que as pedras acertem Alystar, que é jogado para cima

Thalias – Usando as chamas para se impulsionar... foi muito esperto

Alystar – É... mas isso... gasta muito energia... Como voce não se cansa?

Thalias – Enquanto eu estiver rodeada pela natureza, minha energia é sempre restabelecida

Alystar – Então é melhor eu me apressar

Thalias – É, eu tambem acho

Thalias volta a juntar energia no cajado

Fim


	48. Capítulo 48  O Estado Frenético

**Capítulo 48 – O Estado Frenético**

Thalias começa a disparar raios, ao mesmo tempo em que o chão aos pés de Alystar começa a se abrir

Alystar – "Droga, eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa logo... eu não vou conseguir desviar por muito tempo"

Um dos raios atinge Alystar de raspão, fazendo com que perdesse o equilibrio e caísse em um dos buracos

Thalias – Heleg duinen

O buraco onde Alystar caiu se enche de água. Alystar começa a nadar para cima, mas a saída está congelada

Alystar começa a bater no gelo, mas sem causar nenhum dano. A á gua em volta de suas mãos começa a borbulhar, mas o gelo é muito grosso para ser derretido

Alystar – "Eu vou ter que usar outra explosão. Ela quer me vencer pelo cansaço, deve ser algo em relação ao teste"

A parede de gelo explode em chamas e Alystar consegue escapar

Thalias – É impressionante a forma como voce consegue condensar e expandir as chamas para criar essas explosões

Alystar – Voce... tinha... que ter... me visto... alguns meses atras

Thalias – Está ficando muito cansado? É melhor usar bem sua energia

Alystar – E voce acha que eu não sei?

Thalias dispara mais raios em Alystar

Thalias – Os raios farão mais efeito agora que voce está molhado

Um dos raios atinge Alystar em cheio, causando um forte impacto em seu peito e arremessando-o na floresta

Thalias – Devo continuar?

Finrod – Não, pode causar danos à floresta. Espere ele voltar. Vamos dar 5 minutos e então ele estará desclassificado

Alystar – "Não consigo mexer meu corpo... não sei se posso vencer essa luta... a menos que...

Vamos ver, da ultima vez que eu recuperei parte da minha memória, parte do meu poder também voltou, ou seja, minha memória e minha força estão interligadas

Se eu conseguir me lembrar de algo novo pode ser que eu fique mais forte. Vamos Alystar, concentre-se, você consegue se lembrar

"Flashback"

Alystar aparece com seus braços envolvidos por chamas negras, correndo em direção ao imperador e acertando um golpe direto em seu ombro

Várias imagens aleatórias começam a aparecer, confundindo a mente de Alystar

"Fim do flashback"

Finrod – Já se passaram 4 minutos, é melhor que...

Um rugido é ouvido vindo da floresta. Árvores começam a cair

Finrod – Mas.. o que é isto?

Alystar aparece, com chamas envolvendo todo o seu braço e suas pernas. Seus olhos estão brancos e sem emoção

Thalias – Voce está bem?

Alystar avança em direção à Thalias, mas sua magia impede que a acerte. Alystar começa a socar furiosamente a barreira entre ele e Thalias

Thalias – Pare com isso, você só vai se machucar

Alystar concentra uma esfera de fogo maciça em uma de suas mãos e a arremessa com força. Thalias consegue se esquivar por pouco e uma grande explosão de chamas atinge a floresta

Thalias – Pare com isso, irá destruir a floresta

Alystar prepara mais duas esferas, uma em cada mão

Thalias – Eu não posso permitir isso. Menel Alagos!

Vários raios começam a tingir Alystar, que parece nem senti-los

Thalias – O que está acontecendo?

Fim


	49. Capítulo 49  Fim do Primeiro Teste

**Capítulo 49 – Fim do Primeiro Teste**

Thalias - Helch hwest

Alem dos raios Thalias lança uma rajada de vento frio em Alystar, que continua a acumular energia

Thalias – Não é possível. Eu... eu tenho que impedi-lo. Amar dath!

O chão em baixo de Alystar se abre, enterrando-o até os joelhos.

Thalias – Duinen!

O buraco se enche de água, fortalecendo o poder dos raios. Alystar começa a rugir e arremessa uma das esferas

Thalias desvia e Alystar tenta acertar a outra em forma de soco. Thalias para e Alystar é repelido, apagando sua esfera

Thalias – Acho... que acabou

Alystar se levanta

Thalias – Não... não pode ser

Alystar – Nossa... que dor de cabeça... o que aconteceu?

Thalias – Eu é que pergunto isso. Como você consegue se manter de pé?

Alystar – Eu não sei... mas eu estou bem cansado. Vamos acabar logo com isso

Thalias – Voce acha mesmo que tem alguma chance nesse estado

Alystar – Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, minha cabeça está bem confusa, mas eu percebi um ponto fraco nessa sua magia tão irritante

Thalias – Eu duvido que você possa ter percebido alguma coisa naquele estado

Alystar – Bem, então é melhor eu provar para você

Alystar avança em direção a Thalias

Thalias – Voce sabe que não pode me acertar

Alystar – Não com ataques físicos, mas se eu atirar alguma coisa, você vai ter que desviar

Alystar lança um jato de fogo em Thalias, que consegue desviar

Alystar – Eu odeio ter que apelar para isso, mas vamos nessa então

Alystar começa a disparar vários jatos de fogo em Thalias que consegue se desviar por pouco

Thalias – "Ele está muito perto e muito rápido, não dá tempo de conjurar alguma magia. Vou ter que correr e manter distancia"

Thalias desvia de um jato de fogo e começa a correr

Alystar – Era isso que eu estava esperando

Alystar consegue ultrapassar Thalias e antes que ela consiga parar, Alystar a derruba no chão e da um grande soco direto no rosto de Thalias

Thalias abre os olhos e percebe que Alystar parou a poucos centímetros de seu rosto

Alystar – Eu não quero machucar uma dama, eu só quero passar no teste

Finrod – Fim do primeiro teste, vitória de Alystar Volcano

Axel – AEEWWW eu sabia que ele era forte!

Thalias – Obrigada por isso... mas como voce conseguiu me acertar

Alystar – Olha... eu não lembro direito o que aconteceu, mas eu vi que quando eu fui te dar um soco voce teve que parar para se defender, então eu imaginei que sua magia não funcionaria se voce estivesse em movimento. Pelo jeito eu acertei

Thalias – Sim... o único problema de minhas magias é que eu preciso de muita concentração para usá-las, então eu não posso me mover enquanto as conjuro

Alystar – Bem, sem ressentimentos... certo?

Thalias – Certo, voce fez um bom trabalho, mas eu me preocupo com o que aconteceu com voce

Alystar – É... depois eu dou uma ohada no que foi aquilo... mas agora eu estou muito cansado...

Alystar desmaia no chão

Thalias – Até que enfim alguma coisa te derrubou

Thalias carrega Alystar até os outros

Axel – Ele está bem?

Thalias – Acho que sim, ele só precisa descansar

Jack – E o que foi aquele frenesi que ele teve?

Thalias – Nem ele sabe, mas parece algo sério

Finrod – Bem, em respeito a seu amigo, vamos continuar os testes amanhã, descansem o resto do dia

Fim


	50. Capítulo 50  O Segundo Teste

**Capítulo 50 – O Segundo Teste**

Ao amanhecer

Axel – É aí cara, voce tá bem?

Alystar – Meu corpo tá bem dolorido, mas não é nada sério

Jack – Voce tomou uma bela surra ontem

Alystar – Mas eu ganhei, isso é o que importa

Kurt – E o que foi que aconteceu com voce ontem?

Alystar – Eu não sei, mas acho que não vai acontecer de novo

Jack – Hoje é a luta do Kurt, então não precisamos nos preocupar

Kurt – Não menospreze os elfos, sua magia é muito poderosa

Axel – Então vai ser bem divertido de assistir, diferente da do Alystar

Alystar – Hey!

O grupo é levado até a clareira novamente. Kurt aparece em um dos lados e uma jovem elfa aparece no outro

Axel – Hey, é um dos guardiões do mestre

Finrod – E também é minha filha

Axel – Ah, então é por isso que ela tem um olho de cada cor

Alystar – Wow, ela é uma gata

Finrod encara Alystar com um olhar furioso

Alystar – Não que eu queira tentar alguma coisa...

Axel – Hey, voce já conquistou aquela de ontem

Alystar – Conquistei?

Axel – Voce não percebeu a forma como ela te olhava? Ela até te carregou

Taurnil – Como se uma elfa fosse se apaixonar por um simples humano

Alystar – É melhor deixar quieto, acho que esse cara tá com ciúmes

Taurnil – Como se um mero humano pudesse fazer alguma coisa

Finrod – Taurnil, chega de provocações

Taurnil – Sim mestre, me perdoe por isso

Finrod – O segundo teste será o da habilidade. Será vitorioso aquele com o melhor domínio sobre seu estilo de luta

Axel – Beleza, não tem ninguém melhor que o Kurt em técnica

Finrod – Digo o mesmo sobre minha filha. Kurt Sneyder VS Aredhel Mcllrath, que o segundo teste comece

Aredhel retira 2 falciones de seu cinto

Kurt – Magia de criação élfica... sempre me impressiono com isso

Aredhel rapidamente aparece ao lado de Kurt, que se defende com sua espada

Kurt – Voce é bem rápida

Aredhel – Digo o mesmo de voce

Aredhel some e ataca Kurt por trás. Kurt defende mais uma vez

Kurt – Um pouco mais e eu não conseguiria acompanhar seus movimentos

Aredhel – Então chegou a hora de um pouco mais

Aredhel começa a atacar Kurt por todos os lados, até conseguir atingir seu braço direito

Kurt – Ótimo, voce é uma oponente digna

Aredhel – Digna de que?

Kurt – Digna de ver um de meus estilos de luta

Axel – Wow, a gatinha conseguiu acertar o Kurt

Alystar – Ela é demais!

Aredhel toma distancia

Aredhel – Pare de brincadeiras, eu quero voce lute a sério comigo

Kurt – Está bem, mas já vou avisar, se prepare... eu não consigo me segurar

Aredhel – Pode vir

Fim


	51. Capítulo 51  A Dançarina de Espadas

**Capítulo 51 – A Dançarina de Espadas**

Kurt se posiciona e começa a se concentrar. Ao abrir os olhos Kurt aparece ao lado de Aredhel, que se defende por pouco

Kurt – Asas de Yggdrasil, esse é o meu estilo com maior agilidade

Aredhel – Deu para perceber

Alystar – Wow, eu nem vi ele se mexer

Axel – Eu vi... eu acho

Kurt começa a desferir vários golpes em alta velocidade. Aredhel se defende com dificuldade

Aredhel – Voce... é muito bom

Kurt – Isso é só o começo

Kurt atinge o braço direito de Aredhel

Kurt – Agora estamos quites

Aredhel – "Nossa... isso é incrível... é a primeira vez que eu enfrento alguém tão forte. Se ele fosse não fosse humano..."

Kurt – Concentre-se na luta

Kurt desarma Aredhel, jogando suas falciones para longe

Aredhel – Tem razão, vamos lutar a sério

Aredhel retira mais duas falciones de seu cinto e se posiciona. Quando Kurt se aproxima, Aredhel começa a girar, acertando o rosto de Kurt de raspão

Kurt se afasta e Aredhel salta por cima dele, acertando seu ombro

Kurt – Incrível... eu não consigo ler seus movimentos

Aredhel – Essa é a intenção de meu estilo.

Aredhel chega em alta velocidade e gira suas laminas. Kurt se defende com dificuldade, sendo acertado ocasionalmente

Kurt – Entendo, seu estilo é como uma dança

Aredhel – Exatamente, eu sou uma dançarina de espadas

Kurt – Impressionante, eu estudei mais de 100 estilos de luta, mas nunca tinha visto um tão forte e belo como o seu

Aredhel – "Be... belo..."

Axel – É a segunda vez que eu vejo o Kurt ter problemas enfrentando um inimigo

Alystar – Segunda?

Axel – É... longa história

Kurt – Vamos ver se eu compreendi direito

Kurt ataca Aredhel que salta para trás. Kurt tenta acertar por cima, mas Aredhel salta mais alto e atinge Kurt pelas costas

Kurt – Cada movimento é uma surpresa, isso é muito divertido

Kurt ataca mais uma vez, Aredhel gira e desvia, tentando acertar Kurt pelas costas mais uma vez. Kurt defende

Kurt – Agora estou começando a entender

Aredhel – "Incrível... ele já conseguiu entender meu estilo em apenas alguns movimentos... ele é realmente forte"

Aredhel tenta acertar Kurt novamente, mas Kurt defende todos os seus golpes

Kurt – Agora eu já conheço seus movimentos

Aredhel – Impressionante... mas eu ainda tenho alguns truques

Aredhel salta por cima de Kurt, que se posiciona para defesa. Kurt defende, mas falciones penetram em seu ombro

Kurt – É claro... eu acabei esquecendo da mágica élfica

Aredhel aparece com 4 braços segurando 4 falciones

Aredhel – Não são apenas armas que podemos criar com nossa magia de criação

Mais dois braços crescem em suas costas

Aredhel entendeu agora?

Kurt – Ótimo, então eu também vou mostrar meu ultimo truque

Kurt avança com tudo, desferindo múltiplos golpes.

Aredhel – Se desesperar não vai ajudar

Uma das falciones de Aredhel se quebra e Kurt corta um de seus braços

Fim


	52. Capítulo 52  Fim do Segundo Teste

**Capítulo 52 – Fim do Segundo Teste**

Aredhel toma distancia

Aredhel – Como fez isso?

Kurt para e mostra sua lamina, que está vermelha e incandescente

Kurt – Heiben Klinge, desferindo tantos golpes nessa velocidade faz com que a lamina de minha espada atinja altas temperaturas

Aredhel – "Ele... ele realmente pode me derrotar... eu não acredito... ele é perfeito"

Aredhel começa a corar

Kurt – Algum problema?

Aredhel – Hã? Não... não... vamos continuar

Seu braço cresce de volta

Aredhel – "Vamos, concentre-se... eu tenho que evitar a lamina dele, não posso ser atingida... se eu conseguir acertá-lo mais uma vez, acabou"

Aredhel parte para cima de Kurt, que ataca com sua espada incandescente. Aredhel desvia e tenta acertar Kurt pelos flancos

Kurt gira e corta 3 braços de Aredhel

Aredhel – "Ele... incorporou parte de meu estilo no dele... ele gostou mesmo de mim..."

Kurt – Obrigado, acho que aprendi algumas coisas com voce. Mas eu não vou ser derrotado aqui

Kurt quebra todas as armas de Aredhel e corta seu ultimo braço sobressalente

Aredhel – "Agora acabou... não tem como eu me defender do próximo golpe"

Kurt aponta sua espada para Aredhel

Kurt – Acabou

Kurt guarda sua espada na bainha

Finrod – Fim do segundo teste, vitória de Kurt Sneyder

Aredhel – O que... por que voce não finalizou?

Kurt – Foi o meu modo de agradecer por me mostrar esse estilo de luta, que é tão belo quanto voce

Aredhel cora e desmaia

Kurt – "Que pena... se ela fosse um pouco mais velha"

Alystar – Eu sabia, ninguém pode derrotar a espada do caos

Finrod – Se guerreiro é realmente muito forte, não esperava encontrar humanos tão poderosos assim

Axel – Hey, eu reuni o melhor grupo para derrotar o imperador

Finrod – Derrotar o imperador... isso vai depender dos próximos testes. Se preparem, amanhã começa o terceiro teste

Alicia e Jack se encaram

Todos se reúnem em seus quartos

Alystar – Ok, para que a gente possa ter alguma chance amanhã, vocês dois terão que aprender a cooperar

Alicia – Não seja ridículo

Jack – O que voce quer dizer com isso?

Alicia – Não estamos no meio nível

Jack – O que te faz pensar que é melhor que eu?

Alicia – Simples, eu nunca precisei andar em grupo, mas voce não consegue se virar sozinho

Jack – Voce acha que pode me enfrentar? Então venha

Jack aponta sua arma para Alicia

Alystar – Calma aí gente... vocês tem que vencer o desafio juntos

Alicia – E por que temos que obedecer a isso? Por mim eu saia matando todos que tentassem me impedir de sair

Jack – Eles não são nossos inimigos, temos que mostrar isso para eles

Alicia – E para que? Voce acha mesmo que eles vão nos ajudar? Eles odeiam os humanos, não tem como não perceber isso

Axel – Ah, calma aí, eu nem lutei ainda, parem de brigar vocês tem que vencer amanhã

Alicia – Eu vou embora não importa o que aconteça

Jack – Ótimo, eu posso vencer sozinho amanhã

Alicia sai

Fim


	53. Capítulo 53  Dúvida

**Capítulo 53 – Dúvida**

Alystar – E agora? O que nós vamos fazer?

Axel – Devemos ir atrás dela?

Jack – Não, estamos melhores sem ela

Alystar – Como podemos estar melhores sem ela? Como vamos passar no próximo teste?

Jack – Eu enfrento sozinho

Alystar – Eu acho que não vai funcionar... é o teste da cooperação, não vai fazer sentido se voce for sozinho

Axel – Eu não acho que ela estava falando sério. Eu sei que amanhã ela já tá de volta

Alystar – Eu não sei... ela deixou bem claro que não era membro do grupo

Axel – Bem, tudo que podemos fazer é esperar

Alystar – Sim... amanhã veremos o que acontece

Alicia tenta sair da vila, mas é impedida por guardas

Alicia – Voces não vão querer me enfrentar, então saiam logo da frente

Finrod – Deixem-na passar

Os guardas abrem caminho

Alicia – Boa decisão

Alicia sai da vila

Taurnil – Mestre, voce tem certeza disso? Ela sabe a localização de nossa vila

Finrod – Tudo faz parte do teste. Não se preocupe com isso

Taurnil – Sim, mestre

Ao amanhecer

Alystar – ELA NÃO VOLTOU, ESTAMOS TODOS MORTOS!

Axel – Calma, ela vai voltar

Alystar – Ela não vai voltar, ela não liga pra gente

Jack – Eu já falei que posso cuidar de tudo sozinho

Kurt – É melhor explicarmos nossa situação ao líder élfico

Axel – Tá bem, mas eu ainda acho que ela vai voltar

O grupo de Axel é levado à sala do trono

Finrod – Sua amiga pode ter abandonado o grupo, mas o teste continuará o mesmo

Jack – Então eu terei que enfrentar dois oponentes

Finrod – Sim, a menos que sua amiga volte

Jack – Esqueça, ela não vai voltar. Eu cuido disso sozinho

Finrod – Tudo bem então. Vamos ao local do desafio

Finrod leva todos a uma parte isolada da floresta

Axel – Vai ser aqui?

Finrod – Exatamente. Esse teste não será assistido por nós

Axel – O que? Nós não podemos ver a luta?

Finrod – Para evitar o apoio moral fornecido por seu grupo, os guerreiros deverão se enfrentar dependendo apenas um do outro

Alystar – Ah... que pena, eu queria ver o que o Jack vai fazer sem seu medalhão

Finrod – Os nossos guerreiros entrarão pelo outro lado. Quando a luta acabar o vitorioso saíra por este lado. Prontos?

Jack – Vamos então

Finrod – Jack Sephiroth VS Taurnil Elensar e Drownan Surion. Que o terceiro teste comece!

Jack entra na floresta

Axel – Ah, então é por isso que aquele guardião não está aqui... ele vai lutar

Finrod – Vamos esperar em meus aposentos. Aredhel e Thalias gostariam de vê-los

Axel – Por mim tudo bem

Alystar – Elas falaram de mim?

Jack – "Muito bem, eu só tenho 20 balas, é melhor eu aproveitar bem"

Jack adentra mais fundo na mata

Jack – "Esses malditos já nos pegaram de surpresa antes... tenho que tomar muito cuidado por aqui"

Jack tropeça em uma linha

Jack – Mas o que...

Uma saraivada de flechas é atirada em sua direção. Jack consegue escapar por pouco, mas cai em um buraco escondido entre as folhas

Jack se segura na borda e observa que o buraco possui várias estacas no fundo

Jack – "Vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensei..."

Fim


	54. Capítulo 54  2 vs 1

**Capítulo 54 – 2 vs 1**

Jack foge de uma saraivada de flechas enquanto tenta desviar das armadilhas no caminho. Jack acaba ativando outra armadilha, que começa a disparar espinhos

Jack consegue se defender atirando contra eles

Jack – "Droga, eu ainda nem consegui vê-los"

Taurnil – Não consegue revidar, ser inferior?

Drownan – Voce não tem chance contra nós dois

Jack atira na direção das vozes

Taurnil – Voce só está desperdiçando munição... e isso fará muita falta

Jack começa a correr na direção das vozes, mas não encontra ninguém

Uma flecha passa raspando em seu braço

Jack – Então, pelo que eu entendi um de vocês é um arqueiro e o outro fica fazendo armadilhas

Drownan – Prefiro que me chamem de armadilheiro

Jack – Que tal se chamá-lo de covarde?

Drownan – Fale o que quiser, mas voce é que está na desvantagem

Várias flechas começam a ser disparadas. Ao tentar desviar Jack ativa uma armadilha, que faz uma tora de madeira desprender jogando-o para longe

Jack – "Droga... eu acho que quebrei o braço. Pelo menos foi o esquerdo. Se eu não conseguir encontrá-los logo eu posso me ferir gravemente aqui"

Taurnil – Ainda consegue se levantar? Tem certeza que não prefere desistir e aceitar sua morte?

Jack – Pare de falar besteiras

Jack atira contra na direção oposta de onde saiu a voz

Drownan – AAHH...

Jack caminha na direção de onde veio o grito

Drownan aparece, com seu braço ferido

Jack – Sua técnica não é das melhores... me distrair de um lado enquanto o outro se esconde no lado oposto. Se eu não estivesse sozinho isso nunca ia funcionar

Taurnil sai dentre as árvores

Taurnil – Drownan, parece que subestimamos nosso adversário

Drownan – Tem razão, vamos acabar com isso agora

Taurnil – Voce não está ferido?

Drownan – Estou bem o suficiente para fazer isto

Drownan começa a puxar vários fios

Drownan - Vamos ver o que voce pode fazer quando eu ativar todas as armadilhas dessa área

Vários dispositivos começam a ser ativados, atirando dardos, espinhos toras e até chamas

Jack consegue se desviar de alguns, mas Taurnil acerta uma flecha em seu calcanhar esquerdo, fazendo com que caia sobre vários espinhos

Drownan – Ótimo, agora acabaram suas chances... esse espinhos contem um veneno que mata uma pessoa em apenas uma hora

Jack – Que ótimo...

Taurnil – Não se preocupe, eu alivio seu sofrimento... matando-o agora mesmo

Taurnil dispara uma flecha em Jack, mas antes de acertá-lo uma lamina a corta no meio

Taurnil – Mas o que...

Alicia aparece

Fim


	55. Capítulo 55  Alicia Retorna

**Capítulo 55 – Alicia Retorna**

Taurnil – Então, resolveu aparecer

Alicia – Parece que eu salvei sua vida, Cão Vermelho. Duas vezes agora

Jack – Eu não ia morrer

Taurnil – Ah, ia sim

Jack – Eu só precisava de um pouco de tempo para equilibrar a desvantagem de lutar sozinho. Eu não preciso de voce aqui

Alicia – É assim que voce me agradece?

Jack – Eu não pedi para que viesse

Alicia – Voce acabou de tomar uma surra e não quer ajuda?

Jack – Não de uma traidora como voce

Jack e Alicia se encaram

Taurnil dispara uma flecha em Alicia, que desvia com sua lamina

Taurnil – Essas suas faixas... voce também usa magia élfica!

Drownan – Onde conseguiu isso?

Alicia – Isso não é de seu interesse

Taurnil – Drownan, deixe que eu cuido dela, voce finaliza o trabalho aqui

Drownan – Sem problemas

Drownan ativa mais armadilhas, forçando Jack a entrar mais fundo na floresta

Taurnil – Ótimo, separados vocês não causarão problemas

Alicia – Na verdade, seria o contrário

Alicia dispara laminas em Taurnil, que as derruba com suas flechas

Alicia – Boa pontaria

Taurnil – Boa não, perfeita

A tatuagem no olho direito de Taurnil começa a brilhar. Taurnil dispara uma rajada de flechas, acertando algumas em Alicia

Alicia – Suas flechas também são mágicas?

Taurnil – Estoque infinito, assim como voce... mas eu tenho uma vantagem extra

Taurnil mira e dispara outra flecha. Alicia tenta desviar, mas é atingida no ombro

Taurnil – Está difícil desviar?

Alicia remove a flecha de seu ombro

Alicia – Um pouco, mas voce tem que se esforçar mais do que isso

Jack corre com dificuldade

Jack – "Pronto, agora que me livrei daquele maldito arqueiro vai ser mais fácil derrotar o outro. Contanto que eu não saia do lugar, as armadilhas não serão disparadas"

Drownan – Ótimo, parou de fugir. Como está o veneno?

Jack – Vai demorar pra fazer efeito

Drownan – Tem certeza? Leva 1 hora para matar, mas há vários outros sintomas antes

Jack – "Estou perdendo o equilíbrio... não posso deixar que ele perceba"

Jack dispara contra Drownan, que se defende ativando uma armadilha

Drownan – Ficar parado não vai adiantar, eu posso ativar as armadilhas próximas a voce

Jack – Tente

Drownan se enfurece e começa a puxar vários fios. Dois troncos são derrubados na direção de Jack, que os destrói com sua arma

Ao olhar novamente Drownan desaparece

Drownan – Olá!

Drownan aparece em cima de Jack com uma adaga

Fim


	56. Capítulo 56  Desvantagem

**Capítulo 56 – Desvantagem**

Alicia é atingida por uma flecha em seu braço esquerdo

Taurnil – Eu não vou deixar que se aproxime

Alicia – Eu não preciso de sua permissão

Alicia tenta novamente se aproximar, mas Taurnil dispara mais flechas. Alicia ameaça recuar, mas segue em frente, levando algumas flechadas, mas acertando um soco direto em Taurnil

Taurnil – Tchh... voce se machucou mais do que eu

Alicia – Mas valeu a pena, eu já sei onde voce tenta mirar para me afastar. Vamos tentar novamente

Alicia avança novamente, desta vez desviando de todas as flechas e acerta Taurnil com sua lamina

Taurnil – Voce é boa... vou ter que usar algo a mais para te derrotar

Alicia – Não se segure

Taurnil toca em uma árvore e desaparece

Drownan salta em cima de Jack e tenta acertá-lo com sua adaga

Jack consegue se defender com sua manopla. Jack acerta uma cotovelada no estomago de Drownan e depois o chuta para longe

Drownan – Ouch... não sabia que voce podia lutar corpo a corpo

Jack – Não seja ridículo

Jack dispara em Drownan, que salta para se desviar

Jack – Voce não achou que fosse me matar desse jeito, não é?

Drownan – Não, eu nunca matei alguém assim, com uma arma

Jack – Então o que voce tentou fazer?

Drownan – Eu não tentei, eu consegui. Olhe para baixo

Uma armadilha de urso dispara, prendendo a perna esquerda de Jack

Jack – Droga, eu já estava conseguindo mexer ela melhor

Drownan – Voce não está sentindo dor?

Jack – Não, graças a voce

Drownan –O veneno já está te paralisando... logo voce irá cair

Jack – Então é melhor eu aproveitar essa vantagem momentânea

Jack dispara na armadilha e solta sua perna

Drownan – É melhor eu me distanciar por um tempo

Jack – Tente

Drownan começa a correr, mas Jack o derruba com uma cotovelada na nuca. Jack aponta sua arma, mas seus dedos ficam paralisados

Jack – Voce tem muita sorte

Drownan se levanta e é atingido no estomago pelo joelho de Jack

Jack – Voce tem algum antídoto com voce, não é? Vamos procurar

Jack começa a socar Drownan em vários lugares e acha um pequeno frasco em suas costas

Drownan – Voce não vai conseguir

Drownan consegue escapar e começa a correr

Jack – "Droga... minhas pernas não vão agüentar muito tempo"

Jack tenta correr atrás de Drownan

Alicia foge de uma rajada de flechas e tenta disparar laminas na direção das flechas

Taurnil – O que foi? Não consegue mirar?

Alicia – Camuflagem... isso é patético, lute como um homem

Taurnil – Suas provocações não farão efeito, voce está em clara desvantagem por aqui. Eu cansei de ficar correndo atrás de voce, então, está na hora de acertar suas pernas

Taurnil aponta mais uma flecha

Fim


	57. Capítulo 57  Cooperação

**Capítulo 57 – Cooperação**

Taurnil dispara sua flecha mas acaba acertando Drownan, que apareceu por acidente no meio do caminho

Drownan – Ahhh... meu braço

Taurnil – Drownan! O que faz aqui?

Drownan – Eu precisei recuar... por que voce me acertou?

Taurnil – Eu não esperava que voce aparecesse de repente, voce está bem?

Drownan – Não, acho que acertou meu músculo... não consigo usar esse braço

Jack – Olha só, dessa vez fui eu que te salvei... Dama de Ferro

Alicia – Isso foi pura sorte

Jack – Em parte sim, mas eu tentei guiá-lo na direção de seu parceiro

Alicia – E por que fez isso?

Jack – Infelizmente só tem uma maneira de derrotar esses dois

Alicia – Não diga...

Jack – Cooperação. Essa é a intenção desse teste. Se não cooperarmos, nós vamos perder

Alicia – Eu não preciso de sua ajuda

Jack – Mas eu preciso da sua... então, vamos fazer uma troca

Alicia – O que voce quer?

Jack – Eu quero que voce derrube aquele pequeno frasco preso nas costas do cara das armadilhas.

Alicia – Certo... então eu também quero pedir um favor

Jack – O que?

Alicia – Derrube o desgraçado que me acertou essas flechas. Ele está camuflado em algum lugar por aqui. Eu sei que voce é bom em estratégias

Jack – Está bem. Vamos então

Alicia corre na direção de Drownan

Drownan – Droga, Taurnil, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda

Taurnil – Sem problemas

Taurnil tenta acertar Alicia

Jack – Desvie para a direita

Ao mudar de posição Taurnil para de atirar. Alicia dispara contra Drownan que consegue desviar, mas derruba o frasco de antídoto

Alicia pega o antídoto e entrega para Jack, que bebe rapidamente

Alicia – O que aconteceu? Como voce sabia onde ele estava?

Jack – A camuflagem dele não afeta meus olhos. Eu sei exatamente onde ele está

Alicia – Interessante, que tal se trocarmos nossos oponentes?

Jack – Não seria má idéia

Jack corre em direção a Taurnil

Taurnil – Maldito... então voce pode me ver?

Jack atira e acerta Taurnil de raspão

Jack – Isso responde sua pergunta?

Drownan tenta fugir e Alicia o persegue

Drownan – Cuidado onde pisa

Alicia – O que?

Uma armadilha é ativada, disparando vários dardos na direção de Alicia

Fim


	58. Capítulo 58  2 vs 2

**Capítulo 58 – 2 vs 2**

Vários dardos são atirados em Alicia, mas um tiro impede que a atinjam

Jack – Estamos quites agora

Alicia dispara uma lamina rente ao rosto de Jack, acertando uma flecha que atingiria suas costas

Alicia – Voce ainda me deve uma

Taurnil tenta fugir, mas Jack atira em seus pés e o derruba

Jack – Aonde voce pensa que vai? Eu ainda não acabei com voce

Taurnil – Isso, continue atirando, pena que seu estoque é limitado

Jack – Eu só preciso de mais uma bala

Jack ameaça atirar, mas Taurnil acerta duas flechas na arma de Jack, emperrando a bala

Taurnil – Agora voce tem sérios problemas.

Taurnil começa a atirar em Jack que tenta se defender com sua manopla

Alicia ativa mais uma armadilha e por pouco não é atingida por estacas em um buraco

Drownan – Não se aproxime, garotinha

Alicia – Eu não preciso

Alicia começa a disparar lamina em Drownan, que tenta se esconder atrás das arvores. Uma das laminas acerta seu torso no lado direito

Uma das flechas de Taurnil passa de raspão em Alicia

Alicia – Está com problemas?

Jack – Agora que o efeito do veneno passou, eu não consigo mexer minha perna

Alicia observa a perna bastante lacerada de Jack

Alicia – É impressionante como voce conseguiu andar por tanto tempo

Jack – Eu só preciso me aproximar um pouco. Me empurre

Alicia – Tem certeza?

Jack – Tenho

Alicia chuta as costas de Jack, empurrando-o para perto de Taurnil

Taurnil – Resolveu se suicidar

Jack – Algo assim

Jack atira e as flechas presas nas armas explodem em farpas para todos os lados

Alicia tenta se aproximar, mas uma corda puxa seu pé e a arrasta para cima. Drownan aparece , bastante ensangüentado

Drownan – Voce devia... prestar mais atenção...

Alicia – Voce acha mesmo que pode fazer algo nesse estado?

Drownan – Eu não preciso... fazer mais nada

Drownan puxa uma cobertura de folhas, mostrando que embaixo de Alicia há uma grande fossa de estacas

Alicia – Eu posso sair daqui de outra maneira

Drownan – Sim... mas voce não terá tempo

Drownan atira sua adaga, cortando a corda que prendia o pé de Alicia, fazendo com que caia na fossa

Taurnil – Um braço quebrado... uma perna lacerada... envenenamento... entre outros ferimentos... como voce pode me derrotar?

Vários pedaços de flecha aparecem incrustados no peito de Taurnil

Jack – Simples... eu sou mais forte que voce

Taurnil – Mas voce nem consegue se levantar

Jack – Eu vou levantar... assim que Alicia derrotar aquele outro cara

Drownan – Finalmente... acabou

Um braço aparece saindo da fossa

Drownan – Não...

Alicia sai, com várias laminas em volta de seu corpo

Drownan – Usou... as laminas para se proteger... foi esperta

Alicia – Ainda assim, não foi perfeito. Mas tudo acaba agora

Fim


	59. Capítulo 59  A Máscara que Cai

**Capítulo 59 – A Máscara que Cai**

Drownan – Eu desisto... não tenho mais forças para continuar

Alicia – Ótimo

Um disparo é ouvido

Alicia corre até Jack

Alicia – O que aconteceu?

Jack – Ele conseguiu escapar... mas não foi longe, eu acertei seu tornozelo

Alicia – Eu vou atrás dele, fique aqui

Jack – Voce não manda em mim

Alicia corre atrás de Taurnil, seguindo seu rastro de sangue

Taurnil chega até um pequeno rio

Taurnil – "Meu corselete segurou um pouco as estacas... mais um pouco e eu teria morrido"

Alicia – Voce não desiste fácil, não é?

Taurnil – Ah, é voce. Sinto dizer, mas foi um alarme falso, eu ainda estou apto a continuar. Mas voce... eu não tenho certeza

Vários sangramentos aparecem em Alicia, devido a queda nas estacas

Taurnil – Talvez só mais algumas flechas

Alicia – "Eu preciso me aproximar, assim seu arco ficará inútil"

Alicia corre em direção a Taurnil, que se apressa ao máximo para disparar sua flecha

Alicia – Não vai dar tempo

Taurnil dispara a poucos passos de Alicia, acertando de raspão em seu rosto e removendo sua máscara

Taurnil – O... QUE?

Alicia corre e põe sua mascara de volta

Alicia – Voce viu?

Taurnil – Sim...

Alicia laminas nos joelhos de Taurnil, fazendo com que caia no chão

Alicia – Então voce está morto

Taurnil – Não... espere... qual o problema?

Alicia – Ninguem pode saber quem eu sou!

Taurnil – Mas... eu só...

Alicia dispara em seu braço

Taurnil – Ahhh... me desculpe... eu não sabia que isso era...

Alicia se aproxima de Taurnil e aponta uma lamina em sua garganta

Alicia – Adeus

Um barulho de corte é ouvido e sangue é jorrado no chão

Taurnil abre os olhos e vê Jack segurando a lamina de Alicia

Alicia – O que voce está fazendo?

Jack – Impedindo voce de matar um inocente

Alicia – Voce quer me impedir de matar alguém? Eu ouvi falar sobre voce... o jeito que voce mata as pessoas... é repugnante

Jack – Eu tenho meus motivos

Alicia – E eu tenho meus motivos para matar esse homem

Jack – E qual é o motivo?

Alicia – Ele viu meu rosto

Jack – E daí?

Alicia – Ninguém pode ver meu rosto

Alicia puxa seu braço e tenta acertar Taurnil novamente

Jack entra na frente

Jack – Pense bem... eles são elfos que vivem isolados nessa floresta... qual o problema dele ver seu rosto? Ele não vai reconhecer voce, nem espalhar alguma notícia

Alicia abaixa sua arma

Alicia – Voce é apenas um hipócrita. Voce mata as pessoas de acordo com seus próprios julgamentos, e impede que eu faça o mesmo. Está bem, deixe ele viver, mas se voce entrar no meu caminho novamente, é a sua vida que estará em risco

Alicia se afasta

Fim


	60. Capítulo 60  Fim do Terceiro Teste

**Capítulo 60 – Fim do Terceiro Teste**

Alicia sai da floresta e encontra todos esperando do outro lado

Axel – Hey, voce voltou, eu sabia que ia voltar

Alystar – Wow, eu não esperava por essa... mas cadê o Jack?

Alicia – Não importa

Alicia passa direto por todos

Aredhel – Ela não vai precisar tratar seus ferimentos?

Alystar – Não... ela não gosta de ajuda

Jack e Drownan saem carregando Taurnil. Todos desabam após encontrarem os outros

Alystar – Voce ta bem acabado

Jack – Cale a boca, eu comecei sozinho, ela só chegou na metade

Thalias – Tragam todos até minha cabana, eu cuidarei de suas feridas

Drownan – Bem... mestre... acho que já deu pra ver quem venceu

Finrod – Tem razão. Fim do terceiro teste, os vencedores são Jack e Alicia

Taurnil – Mestre... me desculpe... eu falhei

Finrod – Não se preocupe Taurnil, voce fez seu melhor

Axel – Ótimo, agora já é minha vez

Finrod – Sinto muito, Axel, mas o teste final será feito amanhã, para tratarmos os feridos

Axel – Ah... eu não agüento mais esperar

Axel, Alystar e Kurt voltam para seus quartos e encontram Alicia

Alystar – Nossa, eu cheguei a pensar que voce tinha fugido de novo. O que aconteceu durante a luta?

Alicia – Não interessa

Alystar – Ah fala aí, o Jack só disse que voce ajudou bastante

Alicia – Ele disse?

Alystar – É, ele falou que voce derrotou os dois, que ele só serviu de suporte

Alicia – É, foi exatamente o que aconteceu

Alystar – Então por que voce saiu tão irritada?

Alicia – Por que eu sempre estou irritada. Agora me deixe em paz, que eu preciso dormir

Kurt – É melhor voce cuidar de seus ferimentos primeiro. Thalias tem ótimas magias de cura, voce vai estar pronta para batalha amanhã

Alicia – Está bem, eu passo La

Alicia sai e vai até a cabana de Thalias. Ao entrar Alicia encontra Taurnil em uma das camas. Taurnil fica vermelho

Taurnil – Ah... oi... me desculpe pelo seu rosto... eu não sabia que...

Alicia – Esquece, agradeça ao Jack, foi ele que te salvou

Taurnil – Sim... mas é que eu realmente não tinha intenção de...

Alicia – Onde ele está?

Taurnil – Ah, o humano... ele saiu para tomar um ar, disse que não gosta de ficar preso

Thalias – Voce veio para tratar seus ferimentos? Venha aqui, eu já terminei os outros

Alicia acompanha Thalias

Ao amanhecer

Alicia – Incrível... todos os meus ferimentos sumiram... nem ficou marca

Taurnil – Sim... a magia de Thalias é muito boa...

Drownan entra na cabana

Drownan – Taurnil, está na hora de irmos

Taurnil – Ah sim... o ultimo teste já vai começar. Alicia... se não for nenhum problema... voce poderia me acompanhar?

Alicia – Eu preciso encontrar meu grupo

Taurnil – Ah... tudo bem então... se voce prefere assim

Alicia encontra Axel e Kurt

Alicia – Onde estão os outros?

Axel – O Alystar ta ajudando o Jack, a perna dele ainda não ta tão boa. Mas e aí, voce vai vir assistir minha luta, não é?

Alicia – Sim, eu quero ver as suas verdadeiras habilidades

Todos vão até o salão imperial

Fim


	61. Capítulo 61  O Último Teste

**Capítulo 61 – O Último Teste**

Finrod – Meus parabéns por terem sobrevivido até agora. Taurnil, leve-os até a arena

Taurnil leva todos a uma arena, com vários elfos sentados em uma larga arquibancada

Alicia – Parece que vai ser um grande show

Taurnil – Bem... vocês foram os primeiros a chegar tão longe no nosso teste

Axel – Legal, eu já posso entrar?

Taurnil – Vá em frente, logo iremos começar

Axel entra na arena

Taurnil – Me acompanhem, temos lugares especiais para todos

Todos vão até a parte mais alta da arquibancada. Thalias, Aredhel e Drownan esperam em seus lugares

Thalias – Onde está o Alystar?

Kurt – Ele já deve estar chegando

Alystar aparece ajudando Jack a andar

Jack – Droga... tinha que ser la em cima?

Alystar – Quer que eu te carregue?

Jack – Meu orgulho não permitiria

Jack sobe com dificuldade, mas chega ao topo, junto com Alystar

Alystar – E aí? Quem ele vai enfrentar?

Taurnil – Voces já vão descobrir. Eu já volto

Taurnil desce até o centro da arena

Taurnil – E agora vamos para o teste final!

Finrod entra pelo outro lado da arena. Todos começam a saudá-lo

Alystar – O mestre sabe lutar?

Aredhel – Meu pai é o mais forte da aldeia, ele lutou na grande guerra

Thalias – Minhas magias não são nada, comparadas com as dele

Alicia – O Axel tem alguma chance?

Kurt – Tem sim, aquele garoto fica mais forte a cada dia

Jack – Como ele vai lutar sem usar suas habilidades?

Kurt – Ele já deve ter pensado em alguma coisa

Taurnil – No teste da força, o vencedor é aquele que simplesmente derrubar seu oponente

Axel – Wow, voce é meu oponente!

Finrod – Está surpreso? Por que acha que eu sou o mestre dessa vila?

Axel – Isso vai ser demais!

Taurnil – Preparados?

Finrod – Sim

Axel – Sempre

Taurnil – Finrod Mcllrath VS Axel Stronghold. Que o último teste comece!

Finrod – Prepare-se garoto, eu não vou pegar leve

Axel – Finalmente uma batalha de verdade!

A terra ao redor de Finrod começa a se concentrar em suas mãos, transformando suas mãos em rocha sólida

Thalias – Incorporação... essa é a mais forte de todas as magias élficas. Somente poucos conseguem dominá-la

Alystar – É parecida com a minha habilidade

Thalias – Não... voce somente envolve seu corpo com chamas. Na incorporação, seu próprio corpo se transforma em outro elemento

Finrod – Vamos lá garoto, mostre do que é capaz

Finrod tenta acertar Axel com seus punhos. Axel consegue desviar

Axel – Está bem, foi voce que pediu. FORGE!

Nada acontece

Axel – FORGE!

Nada acontece novamente

Axel – DROGA EU ESQUECI QUE MINHA MAGIA TAMBÉM ESTÁ CANCELADA!

Finrod – Voce usa magia?

Finrod acerta um soco direto no estomago de Axel, arremessando-o até o outro lado da arena

Finrod – É lamentável... vocês chegaram tão longe, mas não vão sair vitoriosos

Finrod começa a socar Axel no chão

Axel para os socos com uma de suas mãos

Axel – Dá para esperar um pouco? Eu estou tentando pensar

Fim


	62. Capítulo 62  A Magia Mais Poderosa

**Capítulo 62 – A Magia mais Poderosa**

Finrod – Voce acha mesmo que eu vou esperar?

Finrod levanta Axel e o arremessa no chão

Axel – Espera aí, eu estou quase me lembrando de algo importante

Finrod – "Esse garoto não sente dor?"

Finrod afina a ponta de seus punhos, fazendo com que fiquem pontiagudos. Finrod acerta Axel novamente

Finrod – Já acabou?

Axel – Não, mas eu to quase me lembrando

Finrod olha para seus punhos e percebe que as formas pontiagudas se despedaçaram

Finrod – O que é voce?

Axel – Como assim?

Finrod – Acho que vou ter que aumentar a densidade

Mais terra é absorvida pelas mãos de Finrod, mas o tamanho de seus punhos continua o mesmo

Finrod tenta acertar Axel mais uma vez, mais ele desvia

Axel – Wow, agora ficou perigoso

Finrod – Voce percebeu então?

Axel – Sim, seus braços devem estar bem pesados agora

Finrod – Mas também estão mais fortes

Finrod junta seus punhos e acerta o chão causando um pequeno tremor

Axel – Hey... assim eu não consigo pensar

Finrod se levanta e acerta Axel

Axel – Ouch... isso doeu

Finrod – "Ótimo, então ele pode sofrer dano"

Finrod – Voce me surpreendeu, eu tive que aumentar minha magia para poder te machucar

Axel – Espera aí... aumentar a magia... é isso!

"Flashback"

Axel aparece com aproximadamente 10 anos

Axel – Mãe... eu preciso mesmo aprender isso?

Mãe – Axel, voce sabe que vai enfrentar oponentes muito poderosos

Axel – Mas mãe... ninguém mais sabe usar magia

Mãe – Mesmo assim, é sempre bom estar prevenido

Axel – Está bem... o que eu devo fazer então?

Mãe – Quando uma magia conseguir cancelar a sua, só há uma maneira de reverter o processo

Axel – Como?

Mãe – Voce deve elevar seu poder mágico ao máximo e concentrá-lo, fazendo com que abra um buraco no campo anti-magia

Axel – Elevar ao máximo e concentrá-lo... está bem já entendi

Mãe – Lembre-se bem disso Axel, pode salvar sua vida

Axel – Tá, eu vou lembrar, agora me ensine mais golpes de luta

"Fim do Flashback"

Axel – Só tem uma maneira de eu conseguir usar minha magia de novo

Finrod – Impossível, nossa magia de anulação não pode ser desfeita

Axel – Vamos ver então

Axel começa a concentrar seu poder mágico

Finrod – Pode tentar o quanto quiser, voce não vai conseguir

Finrod avança e tenta golpear Axel

O próprio espaço ao redor de Axel começa a rachar

Finrod – O que?

O espaço ao redor de Axel se estilhaça

Axel – Wow, isso cansa. Mas acho que funcionou. FORGE!

Uma maça aparece nas mãos de Axel

Axel – Hehe, agora sim começa a luta

Fim


	63. Capítulo 63  O Estilo Mais Variado

**Capítulo 63 – O Estilo Mais Variado**

Finrod ataca com seus punhos, quebrando a maça de Axel

Axel – Ops, melhor aumentar a densidade

Finrod – É, tem razão

Axel cria outra maça e ataca Finrod, que bloqueia com seus braços

Axel – Agora estamos equilibrados

Finrod – Não se iluda, nunca estaremos no mesmo nível

Finrod absorve uma grande quantidade de terra, ficando com braços gigantes

Axel – Hey, voce já está apelando

Finrod tenta acertar Axel, que consegue desviar de seus ataques

Finrod – O que foi? Não vai permitir que eu lhe acerte agora?

Axel – Claro que não, eu poderia quebrar umas costelas

Finrod – Acho que algo muito pior aconteceria

Finrod consegue acertar Axel, que mesmo bloqueando é arrastado alguns metros

Axel – Wow, essa foi forte. Mas voce nunca vai me acertar com essa velocidade

Finrod – Tem razão. Vou mudar minha tática então

Finrod toca em uma árvore e começa a absorver sua energia

Alystar – O que ele está fazendo agora?

Thalias – Nosso mestre pode incorporar vários elementos da natureza, até mais do que eu posso comandar

Finrod fica com a pele com aspecto de madeira

Axel – Hey, voce até que ficou maneiro

Finrod – Não só isso

Finrod estica seus braços e várias vinhas saem de suas mãos, agarrando os pés de Axel e derrubando-o no chão

Axel – Droga... minha arma não corta!

Axel joga sua maça e cria uma espada, mas sua mão também é envolvida por um cipó

Axel – Ok... voce está me irritando

Finrod – Sinto muito por isso, mas acho que voce ficará mais irritado agora

Vários espinhos começam a surgir nas vinhas, perfurando as pernas e o braço de Axel

Axel – Tem razão, voce me irritou. Já percebi que não posso me segurar contra voce

Finrod – Mostre-me do que é capaz

Axel – Hora de usar uma técnica especial. Deixa eu pensar...

Finrod puxa Axel pelas vinhas e começa a rodar

Axel – Hey, eu estou tentando pensar

Finrod arremessa Axel para cima, depois acerta um soco no chão, fazendo com que a terra se encha de plantas com espinhos

Axel cai e se corta todo nos espinhos, mas logo se levanta

Axel – Já entendi... voce usa várias técnicas diferentes, então eu vou usar meu estilo mais variado

Finrod – Vá em frente

Axel – Está bem, FORGE!

Tudo em volta de Axel começa a se desintegrar, se reagrupando de volta em seu corpo

Uma grande garra de metal aparece em seu braço direito, um chicote de metal aparece acoplado em seu braço esquerdo, sua perna direita ganha uma cobertura de metal com formato de martelo, sua perna esquerda se enche de laminas e uma bocarra de metal aparece em seu rosto

Axel – Tiamat Style. Vamos ver se voce é bom mesmo

Axel parte para cima de Finrod

Fim


	64. Capítulo 64  Confronto Mágico

**Capítulo 64 – Confronto Mágico**

Axel ataca com sua garra e corta as vinhas de Finrod

Axel – Agora eu estou na vantagem

Axel atira seu chicote e agarra uma perna de Finrod, derrubando-o

Axel – Hehe, isso voce não pode cortar

Finrod – Voce duvida?

Finrod cria uma chama com suas mãos e a incorpora em sua perna, derretendo o chicote

Alystar – Ele também domina fogo? Isso não é justo...

Jack – Encare o fato de sua habilidade ser comum demais

Alystar - ... Não

Axel – Hey, voce fez igual ao Alystar

Finrod – Não exatamente

Finrod se envolve completamente em chamas

Finrod – Meu poder é muito maior

Finrod ataca Axel, que desvia com cuidado

Finrod – O que foi? Está com medo de me acertar agora?

Axel – Não, só preciso mudar minha tática

Axel fica sua garra no chão e começa a girar, acertando Finrod com seus pés

Finrod é arremessado para a floresta e apaga suas chamas

Finrod – Então é essa a finalidade de seus pés... bem pensado, eu não vou arriscar queimar minha floresta

Axel – Hehe, eu percebi isso na luta do Alystar

Finrod – Mas o fogo é apenas uma dos elementos que eu posso incorporar. Observe isso

Finrod conjura uma bola de água e a joga no meio da arena, fazendo com que surja um grande lago. Finrod mergulha no lago e incorpora a água

Axel – Ah, água não vai me machucar

Finrod – E gelo?

Finrod se congela e transforma seus punhos em estacas

Axel – Gelo já é um incomodo

Finrod atinge Axel, mas é atingido em seguida pelas laminas em sua perna

Axel – Voce não sangra?

Finrod – Só quando eu me machuco

Axel acerta um golpe com suas garras, cortando Finrod em 2

Axel – Isso foi fácil demais, eu sei que você não se machucou

Finrod se junta novamente

Finrod – Enquanto eu estiver nessa forma, posso me regenerar indefinidamente

Axel – Não tenha tanta certeza, eu sei como te machucar

Axel concentra energia em sua garra e tenta acertar Finrod novamente

Finrod – Entendo, você colocou uma cobertura mágica em sua arma, mas você ainda tem que me acertar

Axel tenta acertar Finrod, que se esquiva transformando seu corpo em água

Axel – Hey, pare de fugir

Finrod atrai Axel até o lago e o derruba


	65. Capítulo 65  Intangível

**Capítulo 65 – Intangível**

Axel tenta subir de volta para a superfície, mas uma mão invisível agarra sua perna

Finrod – E agora, como vai me atingir?

Axel tenta atacar aleatoriamente, mas não consegue se soltar. Axel estica seu chicote e acerta em uma árvore e começa a se puxar para cima

Finrod tenta segurá-lo, mas é também é arrastado, fazendo com que largue Axel

Axel – Eu não vou morrer de um jeito tão patético. Saia logo daí e vamos lutar a sério

Finrod sai da água e volta ao normal

Finrod – Você é bom, consegue resolver problemas rapidamente

Axel – Eu tive uma boa professora

Finrod – Mas você consegue atingir o inatingível?

Axel – O que?

Finrod começa a absorver o vento ao seu redor

Alystar – Ele está absorvendo o ar?

Thalias – Sim, vai ser difícil seu amigo acertar seus golpes agora

Axel – Wow, você pode se transformar em muitas coisas, eu quero seu medalhão... espera aí... você não usa medalhão

Finrod – Pare com essas futilidades

Finrod avança e ataca Axel, que tenta se defender com sua garra, mas é atingido em cheio no estomago

Axel – Ouch... isso doeu

Finrod – Meus golpes não podem mais ser bloqueados, mesmo com sua cobertura de magia

Axel – Que droga

Axel tenta acertar seu chicote em Finrod, mas não consegue acertá-lo

Finrod – Seus golpes também não poderão me acertar

Axel – Ah... isso é chato

Finrod – Leve as coisas mais a sério, você tem grandes problemas garoto

Finrod avança mais uma vez, mais Axel desvia. Rapidamente Finrod volta a atacar e acerta Axel pelas costas

Finrod – Seja mais rápido que o vento se quiser vencer

Axel – Ta bem

Axel começa a correr rapidamente, mas Finrod o alcança novamente

Finrod - Isso não é o suficiente para escapar

Axel – Eu não estava tentando escapar

Axel faz uma longa inspiração e sua bocarra se abre

Finrod – Mas o que...

Axel sopra uma rajada de fogo roxo, que envolve Finrod completamente, derrubando-o no lago

Finrod continua em chamas no lago

Axel – Só água não vai apagar isso

Finrod congela o lago inteiro e começa a absorvê-lo. Com muita dificuldade o fogo é apagado

Finrod sai da fossa onde estava o lago, bastante ferido

Finrod – Fogo mágico... impossível... você é um descendente

Axel – É, acertou

Finrod – Eu não sabia que estava enfrentando alguém tão poderoso, tenho que usar minha magia mais poderosa imediatamente

Axel – Finalmente, eu já cansei de esperar

Fim


	66. Capítulo 66  Omni Nature

**Capítulo 66 – Omni Nature**

Axel – E então, qual é a sua magia mais poderosa? Trovão? Luz? Fala logo!

Finrod – Omni Nature

Axel – O que?

Finrod – Todos os elementos concentrados em meu corpo

Axel – Tem certeza que agüenta isso? Você parece um pouco velho

Finrod – Eu tenho 400 anos

Axel – Wow, você está em boa forma

Vários elementos começam a se concentrar em volta de Finrod. A terra começa a subir pelo seus pés, água brota da terra e jorra em fontes, o vento começa a aumentar, fogo surge sob sua cabeça, plantas começam a entrelaçá-lo e raios começam a cair

Alystar – Nossa, isso é incrível

Thalias – Omni Nature, a magia perfeita... o sonho de todo feiticeiro élfico é conseguir controlá-la. Mestre Finrod é o único elfo vivo que consegue essa proeza

Jack – Kurt, tem certeza de que o Axel pode ganhar?

Kurt – 80% de chance

Jack – Que ótimo...

Finrod absorve todos os elementos, ficando com um aspecto imponente

Axel – Legal, o que você pode fazer agora?

Finrod acerta Axel com uma velocidade extrema, sem que Axel consiga reagir

Axel tenta usar seu sopro, mas Finrod é mais rápido e atinge Axel com suas chamas

Alystar – Estamos perdidos...

Axel começa a rolar no chão e apaga o fogo

Axel – Cara, você ta forte demais

Finrod salta e acerta Axel por cima, prensando-o contra o chão e quebrando todas as suas armas

Finrod – Não subestime um líder élfico

Axel se levanta devagar

Axel – Você está forte demais... se eu pudesse usaria meu medalhão, mas não posso anular sua magia. Então, o melhor é partir para a ignorância *Axel sorri

Jack – O Axel falou sério? Eu nunca tinha visto ele sério em uma batalha

Kurt – Isso mostra como seu oponente é poderoso

Alystar – Nós vamos todos morrer...

Finrod – Partir para a ignorância? Você acha mesmo que força bruta pode derrotar uma magia tão poderosa?

Axel – Força bruta e um pouco de magia

Axel refaz suas armas, agora com o dobro de tamanho

Axel – Mas principalmente força bruta

Axel avança e atinge Finrod, que bloqueia com seus braços de pedra. Axel ataca cada vez com mais força, até que sua arma começa a rachar

Finrod – Você só está desperdiçando energia

Finrod rapidamente aparece atrás de Axel

Finrod – Isso sim é um ataque de verdade

Finrod acerta um golpe direto em Axel

Fim


	67. Capítulo 67 Tiamat Style vs Omni Nature

**Capítulo 67 – Tiamat Style VS Omni Nature**

Finrod acerta um golpe em Axel, mas seu braço se quebra em pedaços logo em seguida

Axel – Você ficou tão forte que nem percebeu o dano que sofreu

Finrod refaz seu braço

Finrod – Impressionante, mas você está em uma situação pior que a minha

Axel – Eu só estava testando pra ver se funcionava, agora sim vamos começar

Axel cospe fogo em suas armas

Axel – Tenho alguns minutos antes que as chamas atinjam minhas mãos

Finrod – Vai precisar de mais do que isso, garoto

Axel e Finrod começam uma luta de igual para igual, mas Axel começa a apresentar sinais de cansaço

Finrod – Está cansado?

Axel – Talvez, por que? Quer descansar?

Finrod – Enquanto eu estiver envolto por natureza, minha energia não tem fim

Axel – Que legal...

Axel acerta Finrod em cheio, mas em seguida seu braço começa a pegar fogo

Finrod – Acabou seu tempo?

Axel – Acho que minha arma quebrou por causa do calor, esqueci de considerar isso

Finrod – Que pena, então só há uma coisa a fazer... morrer!

Finrod concentra todos os elementos em seu braço direito e atinge Axel direto no peito

Axel – Ow... droga, acho que não vou conseguir sobreviver a isso

*Flashback*

Mãe – Lembre-se Axel, nenhum oponente é invencível

Axel – Nem mesmo o imperador?

Mãe – Exatamente

Axel – E o que eu faço se estiver prestes a perder?

Mãe – Todo adversário tem um ponto fraco, você só precisa encontrá-lo e não será derrotado. Apenas lembre de esconder bem o seu

Axel – Você também tem um ponto fraco mãe?

Mãe – Tenho, mas estou providenciando para que ele não seja fraco

*Fim do Flashback*

Axel – Ponto fraco, não é...

Axel se levanta

Finrod – Ainda consegue se manter de pé? Você tem muita determinação garoto

Axel – Eu já sei como derrotar você

Finrod – Nesse estado? Eu duvido

Axel começa a inspirar profundamente

Finrod – Você não vai me acertar de novo

Axel sopra diretamente na floresta

Finrod – O que está fazendo? Finrod começa imediatamente a jogar água para tentar controlar o fogo

Axel começa a soprar fogo em várias partes da floresta

Finrod – Se idiota, vai destruir toda a floresta!

Axel – Esse é o seu ponto fraco

Axel aparece atrás de Finrod com suas armas envoltas em chamas

Fim


	68. Capítulo 68  Fim do Último Teste

**Capítulo 68 – Fim do Último Teste**

Axel – Eu ainda não pensei em um nome mais legal para esse golpe... por enquanto ele só se chama Pentagrama da Morte

Finrod tenta escapar, mas Axel o atinge com sua garra, seguido por seu chicote, seu martelo, suas laminas e para finalizar um sopro concentrado, formando um pentagrama no peito de Finrod

Axel – Hell yeah

Finrod se levanta com dificuldade

Axel – Sem a sua natureza para devolver sua energia, você deve estar bastante cansado, não é?

Finrod olha ofegante para Axel

Axel – Eu vou fazer uma proposta

Finrod – O que você quer?

Axel – Nós dois estamos bem acabados, e você ainda tem que se preocupar com sua floresta... vamos acabar tudo isso com um ultimo golpe, aquele que conseguir se manter de pé vence

Finrod – Está bem... eu aceito

Finrod junta toda a energia que lhe resta em seu braço direito, Axel junta todas suas armas também em seu braço direito

Axel – Pronto?

Finrod – Seu destino depende deste golpe

Axel – Que seja... agora!

Axel e Finrod acertam seu ultimo golpe

Alystar – AHHHH, eu não posso olhar!

Thalias – Isso não é algo que eu gostaria de perder

Finrod é arremessado para longe, mas Axel continua em pé

Axel – Hehe, eu ganhei.

Axel cai

Axel – Isso sim é uma batalha

Alystar – NÓS GANHAMOS!

Alicia – Grande coisa...

Kurt – Eu disse que ele ia conseguir

Taurnil – Mas seria bom se ele não destruísse nossa floresta

Jack – Vocês conseguem reparar isso

Taurnil – Mesmo assim...

Alystar – Você só está assim por que perdeu, cinco vezes hahahaha

Taurnil – Cale a boca... isso não quer dizer nada

Alicia – Já podemos ir embora agora?

Thalias – Temos que cuidar dos feridos agora, nos encontraremos mais tarde no palácio

Thalias e os outros vão em direção a arena

Alystar – E aí, você está bem?

Axel – Quase... mas eu venci!

Kurt – Bom trabalho, e conseguiu isso sem usar seu medalhão

Axel – Hehe, eu sou demais

Aredhel e Taurnil aparecem carregando Finrod

Finrod – Meus parabéns, vocês passaram no teste. Vamos até o palácio, tenho uma declaração a fazer antes de partirem

Axel – Ta bem... só da um tempo pra recuperar minha energia

Finrod – Certo, após descansarem dirijam-se ao palácio

Alystar – Sem problemas

Fim


	69. Capítulo 69  Despedida

**Capítulo 69 – Despedida**

Após um breve descanso todos se reúnem no palácio. Finrod se senta no trono acompanhado por Thalias, Aredhel, Taurnil e Drownan

Finrod – Vocês conseguiram... foram os primeiros humanos a passar no teste

Axel – Ah, nem foi tão difícil

Finrod – Não para alguém como você. Mas eu tenho algo para confessar

Todos olham atentamente para Finrod

Finrod – Axel, você sabe por que seu medalhão é especial?

Axel – É porque ele é o único que pode ficar tão forte quanto o do imperador... não é?

Finrod – Não apenas isso, mas o seu medalhão é o único que não foi feito pelo deusa Suriah

Alystar – O que? Mas... então quem fez ele?

Finrod – Esse medalhão foi criado pela deusa dos elfos, Teriseanna

Alystar – Como você sabe disso?

Finrod – Ao olhar para o medalhão eu tive uma visão, onde Teriseanna me pediu para testar suas capacidades e descobrir se vocês seriam aptos para usá-lo da maneira correta

Todos ficam impressionados

Axel – Teriseanna é a deusa dos elfos?

Finrod – Você a conhece?

Axel – Sim, ela já falou comigo várias vezes... e também já me testou

Aredhel – Então por que ela pediu para você testá-lo também pai?

Finrod – É claro, eu entendo agora

Alystar – Entende? Eu me perdi na parte do medalhão ser especial

Alicia – Patético...

Alystar – Hey!

Taurnil – Mestre, por favor, explique o que aconteceu

Finrod – Teriseanna não queria que nós testássemos suas capacidades, ela queria nos mostrar, para que pudéssemos observá-las

Thalias – Ela queria nos mostrar o quanto vocês são fortes

Alystar – E vocês precisavam nos ameaçar de morte?

Taurnil – Isso foi apenas uma motivação extra para que lutassem a sério

Jack – Claro que foi...

Finrod – Eu tenho mais uma coisa a dizer

Axel – O que?

Finrod – A partir de hoje, nós, os elfos de Licydia não ficaremos mais parados diante dos problemas do mundo

Jack – E o que irão fazer quanto a isso?

Finrod – Nós seremos seus aliados na batalha contra o imperador

Kurt – Está bem, mas no momento nós devemos manter discrição, portanto não poderemos simplesmente andar por aí com um exército

Finrod – Eu entendo. Mas estaremos prontos quando for necessário. Taurnil

Taurnil – Sim mestre

Finrod – Você está encarregado de fazer uma viagem pelo mundo atrás de mais grupos de elfos. Precisamos de toda a ajuda necessária

Taurnil – Não o desapontarei mestre

Finrod – Axel, por favor aceite isso

Finrod entrega algumas folhas de papel para Axel

Axel – O que é isso?

Finrod – Esse é um papel especial, encantado com nossa magia

Alystar – E o que ele faz?

Finrod – Quando você escreve uma mensagem em um deles, essa mensagem aparece em todos. Entregue isso para seus aliados, assim poderemos manter contato e saber quando devemos atacar

Axel – Legal

Finrod – Bem, isso é tudo que eu tinha a dizer. Vocês estão livres para partir

Alicia – Finalmente

Alicia sai

Kurt – Também temos que ir Axel

Axel – Ok

Todos se dirigem à saída

Finrod – Façam uma boa viagem

Fim


End file.
